It's My Turn to Cry
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Chapter 5 - UPDATED! / "Kanker Otak stadium 4 sudah divoniskan kepada Kyung Soo malam tadi." / Stadium empat adalah stadium akhir yang dialami oleh seseorang terhadap penyakit kronis, terutama pada kanker otak. / KAISOO / YAOI / ANGST
1. Chapter 1 - Had been Broken

**It's my turn to cry**

**By HitsuKiro16**

_Warning (s) : BxB, KaiSoo~! A little bit shown of some couple (s), Angst! A little bit of Kristal's apperance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), TYPO (s), isi cerita tidak terlalu bersambung dengan judulnya, newbie of Korean language and romaji of hangul, gomenasai. -.-"/, and i'm so sorry for the bad english, really, just want to try. :D_

_Couple (s) and Character : KAISOO, MEMBER OF EXO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISTAL (i hate this couple)._

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

_Small note : Sebelum masuk ke cerita! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT KYUNGIE~! Tanggal 12 Januari kemarin! :D Ini buat peringatan ultahnya dia, mohon maaf kalau terlambat ya~! XD_

-0-

Ini bukan pertama kalinya _namja_ mungil itu harus melihat seorang Kim Jong In sedih hingga menangis memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada orang yang dia kasihi, Kristal. Kim Jong In kembali melelehkan air mata yang sudah bertahan terlalu lama di pelupuk matanya saat Kristal, perempuan yang ada di hati Kim Jong In, meninggalkannya ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

_Namja_ mungil itu yang merusak kesempatan Kim Jong In untuk menghentikan kepergian Kristal. Kembali ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan seseorang yang amat dikasihinya dengan perbuatan sia-sianya. Runtuh hatinya, saat mengingat kembali perbuatan jahatnya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, hyung! Aku harus menemui Kristal, sekarang! Dia akan segera pergi dan jika aku tak menghentikannya, dia tak akan kembali bersamaku! Kau cukup menunggu di dorm saja! Tak perlu ikut!" namja berkulit tan tersebut menaikkan nada berbicaranya tinggi di depan Hyungnya yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Melihat jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya cepat, raut mukanya langsung berubah marah._

"_Hyung! Pertengkaran ini membuang-buang waktu, hyung!" Kai, namja yang lebih tinggi tersebut menghentakkan suaranya keras._

_Terbungkam kata-kata menyakitkan laki-laki di depannya, pemuda itu hanya menatap lantai dorm dengan takut-takut. Ia terlalu takut menatap namja didepannya yang sedang dalam keadaan agak tergesa-gesa itu. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, ia membuka mulutnya._

"_Aku—takut dengan suara petir, Kai. Kau tahu aku tak bera—"_

"_Maka dari itu belajarlah untuk berani! Kau tak perlu ikut dan mencobalah untuk berani!" memotong perkataan Hyungnya, Kai segera melengos pergi dari situ, meninggalkan namja berkulit putih bersih itu terpatung tak bergeming._

_Namun berisi keras untuk ikut, namja mungil itu menarik lengan Kim Jong In, menghentikan tubuh pemuda itu._

"_Kumohon biarkan aku ikut! A-aku... takut... Kai..." tubuhnya bergetar saat suara gemuruh dari luar dorm terdengar begitu keras dan mengerikan baginya, membuat namja bermata bulat itu lemah. Tetap menunduk ketakutan, membuat namja berkulit tan itu mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan melepaskan genggaman secara paksa dan kasar hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya terbanting jatuh ke lantai dorm._

_Kai merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil smartphonenya terburu-buru. Seketika kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar, irisnya membelalak, hentakan kaki yang begitu keras membuat namja yang terduduk di lantai tersebut kaget._

"_Sial! Kau membuang waktuku, Do Kyung Soo! Dia sudah pergi!" pemuda tinggi tersebut segera memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam sakunya kemudian berlari cepat ke luar dorm, meninggalkan sosok yang ketakutan di dalam dorm tersebut._

_BRAK_

_Suara tertutupnya pintu dengan keras membuat namja mungil itu terlonjak, namun tak membuat kepalanya yang menunduk menengadah, malah tumpahan air mata jatuh mengiringi rasa sedihnya yang tak terkira rasanya._

_Ia kembali disakiti oleh orang yang dahulu begitu dekat dengannya, yang sejak kedatangan yoeja cantik ke kehidupan Kim Jong In, membuat hubungan pemuda itu dengan sosok berkulit tan tadi merenggang. Memegangi celananya dengan erat, menahan dan meredam segala emosi yang mengalir ke dalam hatinya, dengan hati yang tegar, ia berbalik memunggungi pintu dorm, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

"_Uhh!" namja pemilik heart shape lips itu menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat kala mendengar suara gemuruh yang begitu menakutinya. Semua member EXO tercerai berai ke segala penjuru kota bersama pasangannya masing-masing untuk menikmati malam minggunya, tak ada yang bisa menemaninya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya pada petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan mengerikan. Hujan sudah begitu derasnya, sehingga semua member EXO terjebak di tempat kencannya, sampai sekarang belum ada yang kembali. Sampai saat Kai mendapatkan telepon dari sosok yang dikasihinya, akan pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama._

_Ia segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kai. Ia naik ke tempat tidurnya di atas, kemudian menyingkap selimut tebalnya menutupi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat akibat suara-suara gemuruh yang tak hentinya meramaikan pesta hujan dan angin. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di dalam lindungan selimutnya yang dingin. Menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil pula, bibirnya komat-kamit dengan agak keras, menyanyikan lagu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, hanya untuk mengurangi suara petir yang menakutkannya._

_Keadaan kamarnya terang, namun suasana hatinya tak terang, dan suara gemuruh masih mengumandangkan kejayaannya. Kyung Soo, pemuda manis itu, masih berusaha bernyanyi dengan cukup keras, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan akan gelap dan halilintar. Ia terus meracau, ia sangat takut, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi selain menyanyi dan bersembunyi dari dunia, menarik boneka Pororo dalam pelukannya, begitu eratnya._

_Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tak ingin dapat masalah yang akan membuat Kai diinterogasi oleh para Hyung member EXO. Ia menahan tangisannya mati-matian, sampai matanya semakin memerah dan hidungnya memerah. Namun, kembali ia mengingat kata-kata tajam Kai, dan juga kesendiriannya saat ini, ia menyerah dan melepaskan tangisannya dengan kikuknya. Isakannya perlahan mengalun dengan miris, bercampur rasa takut dan gelisah, memecah keheningan kamarnya dengan suara tangisannya yang sudah ia tahan sedari dulu._

"_Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang bisa berdiri sendiri, bukan orang yang kuat sepertimu, Kai, yang tidak takut pada apapun..." racaunya perlahan._

_Malam itu, ia terlelap dengan jejak air mata dan keadaan yang begitu kacau._

_**-end of Flashback-**_

"Kai, maafkan aku..." ujarnya pelan. Pemilik nama Kai tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ruangan tersebut, menatap Kyung Soo yang memelas atas kesalahannya. Kai menatapnya tajam, air matanya masih turun akibat memikirkan betapa buruk nasibnya jika tak ada _yeoja_ cantik itu di sisinya, namun wajah sadisnya menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia sekarang, betapa meluapnya emosi yang sudah ia simpan dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku... Karena diriku, kau tak dapat menghentikan kepergian Kristal-_ssi_." Merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat Kai terlambat mencegah kepergian _yeoja_ tersebut, Kyung Soo terus meracaukan kata maaf. Namun Kai masih memandang begitu tajam kearah Kyung Soo. Dia sudah begitu marah sampai ia ingin menendang sesuatu.

"Kau..." berhenti sejenak, Kai membuang rasa hormatnya pada Kyung Soo, membuka mulutnya,"kau benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku dan relasiku dengan Kristal." Dan itu rasanya seperti dilempar beribu-ribu batu melukai tubuh putih kecilnya.

"Ma—afkan aku... Kai..." ia menahan air matanya keluar, ia menggigit bibirnya. Kai merasa begitu marah saat ini, melihat orang tak berdaya di depannya hanya bisa menahan tangis dan menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Permintaan maafmu tak membuat dia kembali kemari." Kai menatap kursi di sebelahnya, kemudian setelah ia menghentakkan napasnya, ia menendang kursi itu keras hingga terpental tepat di sebelahnya, retakan kayunya menggores lengan Kyung Soo, membuat darah meluncur turun menghiasi lantai keramik putih dibawahnya.

Kai tak melihat akibat perbuatannya membuat Kyung Soo terluka, ia tak tahu bahwa tendangan tadi berdampak pada luka di lengan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo hanya meringis terdiam, ia tak berani berbicara sama sekali, untuk mengerang kesakitanpun ia sanggup akibat rasa takutnya yang begitu besar terhadap Kai dibandingkan dengan menyakitkannya luka yang ia terima.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah begitu membencimu seperti ini. Aku terlalu kecewa padamu." Dan sukses, membuat mata memerah Kyung Soo semakin merah, perutnya sakit, rasanya ia ingin muntah. Kai pergi meninggalkannya terduduk di lantai. Ia sudah membuat Kai begitu marah, membuat Kai semakin membencinya. Kai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kyung Soo, menghantam pintu tersebut dengan kerasnya hingga gema suaranya memenuhi lorong _dorm_ tersebut.

Tak kurang dari lima menit namja mungil itu terdiam menahan segala sikap emosionalnya untuk meledak, menahan air matanya dengan segenap hatinya, memegangi lengan kanannya yang terkena goresan tajam kursi tadi, membuat tangan kanannya seperti tak bisa digerakkan.

Suara pintu _dorm_ terbuka masih tak menyadarkan Kyung Soo dari lamunan menyakitkannya, ia masih terpatung diam. Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan sepatu mereka dan masuk ke dalam, menemukan _namja_ kulit putih itu terdiam tak bergerak, terpaku di lantai dingin dengan hanya menggunakan lengan panjang dan celana panjangnya yang tak terlalu tebal di musim yang bersuhu rendah seperti ini.

"Eoh, Kyungie. Ada apa? Kau kena—" Luhan menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada Kyung Soo, _namja_ mungil itu tak menyapanya sama sekali, terus menekan luka di lengan kanannya yang berdarah dengan tak hentinya.

"Kyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" melihat keadaan sekitarnya sejenak, kursi yang rusak dan keadaan _Maknae_nya yang seperti ini, ia menyentuh kedua bahu _namja_ didepannya dengan kuat,"Kyung Soo! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Luhan terlihat begitu panik, ia segera berteriak memanggil Sehun, kekasihnya untuk segera membawa kotak obat untuk membersihkan luka dan merawat Kyung Soo yang sampai saat ini masih bergetar dan tak mau berbicara sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi, Luhan?" Sehun datang dengan membawa kotak berwarna putih dan ember berisi air hangat, memberikannya pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Kyung Soo. Menerimanya, kemudian segera mengusap darah yang masih keluar dari luka goresan dalam tadi, kemudian menepuk pundak Kyung Soo pelan saat ia mengeluarkan botolan kecil berisi alkohol berkadar rendah.

"Kyung Soo-ah, tahan sebentar, ya. Ini akan sakit sedikit, pegang saja lenganku kalau kau tak bisa menahan sakitnya atau menangislah kalau itu terlalu menyakitkanmu." Luhan meneteskan alkohol tersebut sedikit demi sedikit saat melihat Kyung Soo mulai meringis kesakitan, air mata sudah bersiap jatuh di sudut matanya, namun ia masih berisi keras menahannya. Rasa sakit dari alkohol itu tak terkira bagi Kyung Soo, ia sudah menahannya sampai meremas lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mengaduh, namun tak menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mengobati Kyung Soo. Menutup lukanya dengan kapas dan perekat luka, kemudian mengelus kepala Kyung Soo pelan.

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu di ruang makan. Akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu." Ujar Sehun lembut, ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tak beres pada Kyung Soo. Sedari tadi ia tak menemukan Kai, apakah mungkin jika Kai dan Kyung Soo sedang bertengkar, itulah yang ada di pikiran Luhan dan Sehun setelah tak lama mereka sampai di ruang makan dan duduk terdiam di sana.

Kyung Soo hanya menggeleng-geleng lemah saat Luhan dan Sehun menanyakan keadaan Kyung Soo. Ia sama sekali tak mau berbicara, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa henti saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan bersirat khawatir ditujukan padanya. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Bingung dengan kelakuan _Maknae_nya satu ini, entah kenapa selama setengah tahun ini sifat Kyung Soo agak berbeda dari biasanya.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Ah, Kyung Soo, kenapa matamu memerah? Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menemukan pukul 3 pagi Kyung Soo menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal di dalam pelukannya diatas meja, matanya sudah sangat memerah, namun terlihat kantong mata tebal hitam di bawah matanya yang agak tertutup karena kantuk menyerangnya. Tergelagap saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, membuatnya membelalakkan matanya, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja._

"_Ah, Luhan hyung. Aku, tidak bisa tidur... Jadi aku minum air putih kemudian duduk-duduk dulu di sini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum polos. Melihat Hyung manis tersebut keluar dari kamarnya, Kyung Soo membulatkan matanya kemudian bertanya dengan membuka bibir cherrynya._

"_Ah, Hyung, ada yang Hyung butuhkan? Perlu aku bantu?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap namja mungil di depannya dan tersenyum._

"_Aku terbangun karena ingin minum saja. Tiba-tiba rasanya tenggorokanku jadi tidak enak saat aku bangun, makanya aku kemari untuk minum." Sembari berbicara, dia berjalan mengambil gelas dan menyalakan keran air, mengisinya sampai setengah gelasnya, kemudian meneguknya cepat. Curi-curi, Luhan menatap Kyung Soo yang mengangguk-angguk mengantuk, wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali, kenapa dia tidak segera tidur? Itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang sudah begitu mengantuk._

"_Kyungie, cepatlah tidur, kau sudah seperti boneka yang ada di mobil-mobil." Tertawa ringan, membuat Kyung Soo agak malu saat kepergok mengantuk, namun ia terlihat enggan kembali ke kamarnya. Menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum dengan sedikit aegyo, "Ahaha, iya, Hyung. Secepatnya aku akan tidur. Hanya ingin duduk-duduk sebentar lagi, saja~ Hyung cepat kembali dan tidur sebelum Sehun menyadari kalau kekasihnya pergi dari pelukannya." Ujarnya sambil tertawa berbisik, tak ingin membangunkan yang lainnya, membuat Luhan blushing karena dirinya ketahuan tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun._

"_Aish! Ya sudah, aku kembali ke dalam ya. Kamu juga cepat tidur." Namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut tersenyum senang kemudian mengangguk imut._

"_Ne, Hyung."_

_Luhan berjalan menjauh, namun saat ia merasa Kyung Soo sudah tidak memperhatikannya, ia mendelik kemudian melihat kegiatan Kyung Soo. Luhan kaget saat melihat Kyung Soo menangis terisak, ia meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya setelah tak lama ia menangis seperti itu, ia tertidur di situ, dengan kedua tangan merengkuh selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang bersandar pada meja ruang makan._

"_Apa yang terjadi padanya?"Luhan berniat menghampiri namja yang tertidur itu ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Luhan segera berlari menutupi tubuhnya di belakang meja yang agak tinggi, hingga menurutnya tubuhnya tak terlihat dari sudut pandang pintu yang terbuka itu, ia melirik sedikit, dan setelah melihat suatu kejadian yang terlalu janggal namun begitu penting, ia menutup mulutnya, kaget._

_Kai membawa seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam dorm, ke dalam kamarnya! Dan yang ia tahu wanita cantik itu adalah Kristal. Ia juga melihat Kai berciuman dengan Kristal di depan kamar tempat Kai dan Kyung Soo tidur. Jadi Kai berani melanggar aturan dengan diam-diam membawa Kristal ke dalam kamar, kemudian mengusir Kyung Soo keluar sampai ia puas bersama Kristal semalaman, kemudian membawa Kristal keluar saat pagi hampir menjelang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa malam itu._

_Ia bertekad untuk tetap menyembunyikan hal ini sementara, ia tak ingin membahayakan keduanya, bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari EXO jika sesuatu yang seberat itu tersebar ke seluruh member._

_**-end of Flashback-**_

Terdiam cukup lama, sepertinya Luhan mengingat sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah Kyung Soo, kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan, agak berhati-hati, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Kai? Apakah dia yang menyakitimu hingga seperti ini? Apakah dia ada masalah dengan Kristal-ssi lagi?" Kyung Soo tegang, begitu tepat sasaran perkataan _Hyung_ manisnya, membuat Kyung Soo segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, tak mau jika Kai disebut sebagai pengacau lagi akibat perbuatannya. Ini semua kesalahannya, bukan kesalahan Kai dan Kristal. Ini juga salahnya terlalu mencintai seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih, walaupun persahabatan mereka dan rasa cintanya pada Kai sudah muncul sejak sebelum Kai mengenal Kristal.

"Hah, ya sudah kau tidur saj—" melupakan sesuatu yang penting, Sehun menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Ah, kau bisa tidur dengan Luhan hari ini, aku akan tidur diranjang atas. Setidaknya kau nyaman jika bersama dengan Luhan _hyung_." Kyung Soo menunduk sedih, ia tak mungkin kembali ke kamarnya jika suasananya seperti ini, Kai yang marah besar padanya, dan dirinya sendiri yang menghancurkan hubungan sosok yang dikasihinya dengan pacarnya.

Luhan memberikan gelas berisi coklat hangat pada _namja_ bertubuh kecil tersebut. menerimanya dengan sopan, ia meneguk sedikit coklat yang ternyata hangat tersebut, kembali meneguknya dengan tenang, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku terlalu sering merepotkan kalian berdua. Maafkan aku." Menatap Luhan dan Sehun, Kyung Soo meminta maaf, merasa begitu bersalah dengan kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"Kau tak pernah merepotkan kami sebenarnya, Kyungie. Justru kami yang merepotkanmu dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kami, kan. Tak perlu dipikirkan, kita sahabat, bukan? Kami akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkan kami, Kyungie." Sehun menepuk pundak Kyung Soo dengan wajah yang bangga.

Ia benar-benar harus bersyukur atas kebaikan hati teman-temannya. Ia sangat bahagia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa begitu peduli padanya, dapat menemani di saat susah walaupun Kyung Soo sendiri masih tertutup pada mereka, belum bisa menceritakan semua rahasianya pada mereka. Namun sekali lagi, dia harus bersyukur karena sahabat-sahabatnya mempercayainya, suatu saat, di saat yang tepat, ia akan menceritakan semuanya, dan membangun kepercayaan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan lagi.

"Kau ingin tidur atau menunggu yang lain kembali?" Kyung Soo menoleh, kemudian membuka bibir _cherry_nya lembut, "Menunggu akan lebih baik." Luhan mengangguk senang, _maknae_nya masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, setidaknya keadaannya tak terlalu buruk.

-KAISOO-

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, untuk beberapa hari kuperbolehkan mereka untuk berpisah kamar. Aku tahu Kai pasti tak akan bisa diajak untuk berkooperasi jika begini situasinya." Ujar _Leader_ EXO saat sedang membicarakan masalah tukar kamar untuk sementara yang dibicarakan bersama dengan Luhan. Luhan begitu paham jika sudah saling diam seperti itu, mereka memang harus dipisahkan untuk sementara.

Tengah malam tersebut sudah sangat larut bagi Kyung Soo, ia tertidur dengan kepalanya menumpu diatas meja dilindungi dengan kedua tangannya. Kris yang sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Tao, segera menggendong _namja_ mungil tersebut ke kamar Luhan dan Sehun setelah mendengar sedikit masalah Kai dan Kyung Soo.

Luhan terpaksa memberitahukan masalah Kai dan Kyung Soo kepada semua member EXO, karena ini juga menyangkut situasi mereka semua. Malam itu Luhan juga sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Chanyeol dan Chen untuk mengurusi masalah dapur bersama dengan Kyung Soo. Ia juga sudah meminta tolong pada Baekhyun dan Lay untuk menemani Kai berlatih jika moodnya sedang tidak bagus.

Xiumin mengelus-elus rambut Kyung Soo pelan, ia sudah tahu sejak lama _maknae_nya ini tersiksa dengan sikap Kai yang mulai berubah dengan kedatangan Kristal ke dalam kehidupan mereka, termasuk ke dalam kehidupan EXO. Tentu saja, sejak Kai dan Kristal berpacaran dibelakang publik, semua member EXO harus bahu membahu untuk menutupi itu. Namun semua member-pun juga paham, Kyung Soo juga mulai berubah, ia juga semakin pendiam semenjak Kai lebih mempedulikan pacarnya dibanding sahabatnya untuk kurun waktu yang lama. Seorang _Hyung_ yang sangat peduli pada _Maknae_nya, itulah sosok Kyung Soo yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat sayang dengan Kai, namun saat mengetahui Kai berpacaran dengan Kristal, _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik, terpaksa Kyung Soo harus membuang rasa suka itu demi kebahagiaan Kai.

"Kyungie-ah. Kau terlalu tegar. Kenapa kau tak menangis dan ceritakanlah pada kita semua, _Hyung_ dan _Maknae_mu yang sangat peduli padamu. Jika kau seperti ini terus menerus, kondisi tubuhmu juga tidak akan baik." Xiumin kembali mengelus rambut _namja_ mungil yang tertidur di atas ranjang Luhan.

Kris masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan bersama Tao dan Chen. Melihat Kyung Soo tertidur dengan memasang wajah sedih membuat Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tao dan Chen keluar dari kamar tersebut, melihat keadaan namja berkulit putih itu sudah menceloskan hati mereka, lebih baik mereka segera tidur. Besok mereka ada kegiatan dan latihan yang cukup berat.

-KAISOO-

Kyung Soo terlihat merintih-rintih kecil menahan rasa sakit pada lengan kanannya yang kemarin malam terluka cukup dalam hingga dia kekurangan darah cukup banyak, namun karena ia tidak mau ke rumah sakit untuk diobati, akhirnya pengobatan sederhana dilakukan oleh Lay. Dengan lengan panjang ia menutupi luka yang terbalut perban tersebut, supaya member lain tak tahu. Ia merasakan kram yang sangat membuatnya menderita, wajahnya jadi pucat karena menahan sakit dan tubuhnya tersebut sebenarnya terlalu lemah. Tanpa disadari, luka tersebut membuatnya jadi kekurangan darah tentunya.

Suho, _leader_ EXO tersebut melihat Kyung Soo yang hanya bisa memaksakan dirinya supaya tak mengkhawatirkan yang lain, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia tak tahan jika salah satu kewajibannya untuk mengawasi jadi gagal, terlebih kesehatan member EXO sekarang lebih penting karena ia tak mau satu dari mereka sakit dan harus merawat dengan wajah sedih.

"Kyung Soo, kau harus menggerakkan tubuhmu lebih bersemangat lagi, jika kau memang sedang tidak enak badan segera masuk ke kamar dan istirahat," melihat _namja_ mungil itu ingin memprotes, Suho segera meneruskan kalimatnya, "jika kau memang ingin latihan, lebih baik kau berusaha lebih serius. Atau kau bisa istirahat sehari dengan latihan menarimu, latihlah vokalmu bersama Luhan dan Chen serta Baekhyun." Membuat kedua bola mata besar milik Kyung Soo membulat. Betapa lucunya wajah Kyung Soo saat kebingungan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku karena mengganggu latihan kalian." Menunduk meminta maaf, Kyung Soo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Luhan dan Chen yang sedang beristirahat di dekat kaca lebar untuk berlatih tari. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengambil minum, membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk isinya dengan agak cepat.

"Ah, _Hyung_, apakah aku tak salah memperhatikan, tapi wajah Kyung Soo terlihat agak pucat." Tao menarik lengan baju Kris, mata tajamnya meneliti tubuh mungil dari kejauhan. Dada Kyung Soo terlihat kembang kempis lebih cepat dari biasanya, secara tak wajar, keringatnya juga terlihat lebih banyak, padahal ia baru berlatih sebentar.

"Sepertinya begitu, suruh saja dia minum obat dan kemudian suruh dia tidur." Tao mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri Kyung Soo, menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ekspresi imutnya kembali muncul, namun Kris melihat Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kris menghela napas berat, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kepala Kyung Soo itu sekeras batu, akan susah menyuruhnya kalau tidak memaksanya. Menggaruk kembali kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia menghampiri Tao yang sedang memaksa Kyung Soo untuk menurutinya. Kris dengan sedikit tidak sabar segera menyeret Kyung Soo, sampai pemilik _cherry lips_ itu berteriak menolak untuk dipaksa tidur dan tidak ikut berlatih.

"_Hyung_! Biarkan aku latihan! Kumohon! Aku tak akan bermain-main lagi! Aku akan lebih serius! Kumohon _Hyung_!" Kyung Soo memohon pada _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk mengurungmu di sini jika kau masih dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan kondisi seburuk itu. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Kyung Soo-ah." Mendengar kalimat tersebut dari bibir _Hyung_ yang terkesan dingin itu, membuat Kyung Soo tertegun. Kyung Soo mengangkat wajah imutnya ke atas, membuat Kris menoleh padanya. Kyung Soo tersenyum memandang Kris.

"_Hyung_, terima kasih telah khawatir padaku. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan kalian saja. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku membuat makan siang seusai kalian latihan, jadi kalian tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama." Kris mengangguk cepat. Ia lelah memaksa bocah mungil itu, terlalu sulit untuk ditundukkan dengan sifat keras kepalanya, dan wajah kelewat imut miliknya, membuatnya menyerah dan mengelus rambut _namja_ di depannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau begitu keras kepala. Sudah, hati-hati pokoknya. Jangan lakukan hal yang terlalu berbahaya di dapur." Kyung Soo mengangguk senang. Kemudian Kris segera keluar dan kembali berlatih dengan yang lain.

Kyung Soo segera pergi ke dapur, mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang ingin digunakannya untuk membuat makan siang yang enak. Ia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dingin, punggung tangannya terlihat berkilat setelah mengusap dahinya, keringat yang dihasilkan tubuhnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan warna kulit putihnya terlihat agak pucat, namun dia tak peduli, membuatkan makanan untuk teman-temannya di EXO sekarang lebih penting baginya. Ia akan membuatkan yang paling enak hari ini.

Mungkin, kali ini omelet akan memuaskan perut mereka. Segera Kyung Soo bergerak dengan cepat membuat masakan tersebut.

Tak lama, semua member EXO masuk ke dalam ruang makan saat mencium bau omelet yang menggoda selera mereka. Dengan senang mereka masuk ke dalam dapur, melihat Kyung Soo menggunakan apron hijaunya sedang membawa piring-piring yang diatasnya terlihat makanan yang terlihat begitu enak. Segera mereka menyerbu meja makan dan mengambil bagian mereka masing-masing, tak lupa berteriak senang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyung Soo yang memasaknya.

Di meja tersisa 2 piring omelet, milik Kai dan milik Kyung Soo. Melihat Kai datang, Kyung Soo segera berlari ke dapur, menghindari Kai, ia takut jika Kai melihatnya, ia akan marah dan _mood_ nya akan berubah jelek lagi. Kai berjalan dan mengambil piring bagiannya, kemudian membawanya ke ruang makan bersama dengan _Hyung_nya yang lain. Ikut bercanda dengan mereka, Kyung Soo hanya bisa memandangi dari dapur.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, aku tak masalah berada di sini sendirian." Ujar namja mungil tersebut kemudian memakan bagiannya di dapur. Ia masih tidak bisa bertatap mata dengan Kai, ia merasa sangat bersalah, namun jika melihat mata elang milik Kai, perasaannya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik, pandangan Kai begitu menyiratkan benci yang dalam.

"Aku... tak boleh menangis..." Kyung Soo mengusap kelopak matanya. Seketika pusing menyerangnya, meremas kepalanya agak kuat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit." Kyung Soo tertawa pelan, mungkin rasa sakit ini sebagai hukuman pada dirinya yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaan seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya. Ia memasukkan suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dia harus menjaga kesehatannya, 4 jam lagi dia harus segera bersiap untuk kegiatan selanjutnya.

-KAISOO-

"Semuanya sudah siap, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Suho memimpin yang lainnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyung Soo duduk di depan. Di sebelah pengemudi mobil, yaitu Sehun. Kai duduk di belakang Kyung Soo tepat, bibir seksinya tertutup rapat, tak niat untuk berbicara banyak, ia hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Kyung Soo yang mengetahui itu lewat kaca di depannya, kembali merasa bersalah. Ini salah _namja_ mungil itu telah membuat Kai terlarut dalam kesedihannya, Kyung Soo menunduk sedih, rasa pedih di hatinya kembali muncul. Dia benar-benar harus meminta maaf kepada Kai sampai dia benar-benar memaafkannya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, meramaikan suasana di dalam mobil tersebut. dengan bermain _happy song_ dan beberapa permainan lainnya yang dapat mereka lakukan di dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan Kyung Soo memikirkan masalah tersebut, dan semakin dia berusaha memikirkan penyelesaian masalah tersebut dengan keras, kondisi tubuhnya jadi semakin tidak baik. Napasnya mulai memburu, keringatnya terus mengucur deras membuat rambutnya jadi basah. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya masih tidak menyadari kondisi Kyung Soo, ia masih berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya yang penting saat ini.

Kyung Soo mencoba untuk tidur sebentar, mungkin-mungkin rasa tidak enak pada tubuhnya akan sedikit berkurang. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sehingga pandangannya menjadi gelap. Tak lama setelah ia memejamkan matanya, ia terlelap ke dalam tidurnya.

1 jam berlalu. Sehun menengok ke belakang, semua orang di dalam mobil tersebut sudah terbangun dari tidur 1 jam mereka di dalam mobil. Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjejalkannya dengan kuat ke langit. Suara tulang berderak keras, tanda pegal di tubuhnya karena menyetir 1 jam penuh. Menoleh ke samping, mendapati pemuda mungil di sampingnya masih menunduk tertidur, membuat Sehun tertawa senang. Saat ia hendak mengelus puncak kepala Kyung Soo untuk membangunkannya, justru suhu tubuh dari _namja_ yang tertidur di sebelahnya tinggi sekali. Berkeringat deras, membuat tubuhnya jadi seperti orang selesai mandi.

"Oi, Do Kyung Soo _hyung_!" menepuk pundak _namja_ mungil itu agak keras, supaya segera terbangun. Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan perlahan, menunjukkan iris hitam bulat yang sedikit memerah. Mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi agak bingung.

"Kau sakit, Kyung Soo _hyung_. Tubuhmu panas sekali." Kyung Soo membulatkan mata besarnya, ia tak tahu jika ternyata dia sakit. Ia mencoba duduk dengan tegak, namun kepalanya malah terasa sakit.

"Aku akan panggilkan Luhan _hyung_. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya." Kyung Soo mengangguk, entah mengapa dengan adanya Luhan dia agak tenang. Dia menengok ke belakang, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho sudah tidak ada, namun, sosok sadis yang memandangnya tajam masih berada di dalam mobil, hanya berduaan dengannya, Kyung Soo yang terasa sangat tidak enak dengan situasi ini segera membuka pintu mobil kemudian melangkah keluar, namun, tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas sekali, sehingga dia ambruk, beruntung Luhan yang sudah berada di dekatnya segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Kyung Soo yang nyaris membentur tanah.

"Astaga, Kyungie. Cepat panggilkan Suho—" perkataannya berhenti ketika _namja_ mungil di pelukannya meremas tangannya sehingga Luhan menatapnya, Kyung Soo menggeleng, ia tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya.

"Ahhh! Baiklah! Aku tau kerlalu keras kepala! Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemanimu!" Luhan dibantu Sehun memapah Kyung Soo ke dalam.

TBC of KAISOO's fanfic

NOTE FROM AUTHOR : Note : Hah... susah juga ternyata bikin fic yang saya masih kurang tahu sifatnya, jadi terpaksa merubah sedikit karakternya dari yang aslinya. Ini pertama kalinya Hitsu bikin fanfic ada bahasa koreanya (Cuma namja doang, sih. Wkwkwk) tapi ini juga pengalaman pertama Hitsu. Ya udah, pokoknya Hitsu coba dulu sebisanya. -.-"

Oh, ya. Saya butuh bantuan, mohon direview juga penggunaan bahasanya dan EYDnya, ya. Saya butuh bantuan buat perbaikan perihal tersebut. Mohon bantuannya.

Maaf ya jika saya banyak merepotkan. Jadi, singkat saja. Mohon review ya. Saya bakalan lanjutin kalau ada reviewnya. Ahahaha.

_Minna, Arigato._

_HitsuKiro that love cute people~ XD Love cute UKE! XD_


	2. Chapter 2 - Accident

**It's ****M****y ****T****urn to ****C****ry**

**Chapter 2 : Accident**

**By HitsuKiro16**

_Warning (s) : BxB, KaiSoo~! A little bit shown of some couple (s), Angst! A little bit of Kristal's apperance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), TYPO (s), isi cerita tidak terlalu bersambung dengan judulnya, newbie of Korean language and romaji of hangul, gomenasai. -.-"/, and i'm so sorry for the bad english, really, just want to try. :D_

_Couple (s) and Character : KAISOO, MEMBER OF EXO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISTAL (i hate this couple)._

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

_Small Note (again) : Woohooo! Arigatouuu~! Buat yang mau review ini fic! Saya kaget banget waktu malam harinya liat reviewnya, gilaaa! Banyak banget! Saya bahagia banget! Kaget! XD_

_ Sekali lagi Arigatouuu! Saya nggak bisa bahasa Korea, dan saya memang dari awal bertekad belajar Bahasa Jepang, jadi saya tetep kukuh nggak akan pakai bahasa Korea terlalu banyak~! Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak! XD_

_ Terima kasih banyak atas review yang jujur tentang kesalahan seperti typo dan yang lain! Sangat membantu! XD_

_ Dan sekali lagi, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT KAI~ tanggal 14 Januari kemarin~! Maaf lagi kalau saya terlambat bikin lagi. Gomenasai. Walau tentunya sudah terlambaaaaat banget, tapi nggak ada salahnya, kan?_

_ Kemudian, untuk review kemungkinan besar saya bakal balas lewat PM nya saja, ya. Kalau dimasukkan ke dalam fic ini jadi kelihatan banyak banget. Oke? Thanks :D_

_**SPECIAL THANKS : For 'LARISSA' alias**__** '**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**__** that help me with this bad fanfic, she make it good. :D My best friend~! XD Jangan lupa baca fanfic-fanfic buatannya ya! Itu bagus-bagus banget lho! Kalau nggak baca nyesel deh~! XD**_

_HitsuKiro16-__Sasurissawinchester__-__DianShiro-BakaShiro-KaiSoo_

_-KAISOO-_

_**FLASHBACK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER**__ : Dia menengok ke belakang, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho sudah tidak ada, namun, sosok sadis yang memandangnya tajam masih berada di dalam mobil, hanya berduaan dengannya, Kyung Soo yang terasa sangat tidak enak dengan situasi ini segera membuka pintu mobil kemudian melangkah keluar, namun, tubuhnya mendadak terasa lemas sekali, sehingga dia ambruk, beruntung Luhan yang sudah berada di dekatnya segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Kyung Soo yang nyaris membentur tanah._

"_Astaga, Kyungie. Cepat panggilkan Suho—" perkataannya berhenti ketika namja mungil di pelukannya meremas tangannya sehingga Luhan menatapnya, Kyung Soo menggeleng, ia tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya._

"_Ahhh! Baiklah! Aku tahu kau terlalu keras kepala! Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemanimu!" Luhan dibantu Sehun memapah Kyung Soo ke dalam._

_-KAISOO-_

Sesampainya di dalam, Kyung Soo segera saja direbahkan di atas sofa yang cukup panjang untuk tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil tersebut. Luhan duduk di sampingnya dengan mengeluh dan menggerutu atas sikap _Maknae_nya yang susah untuk diberitahu apalagi diatur.

"Dasar _Maknae_ keras kepala! Kenapa bisa aku nurut-nurut saja atas permintaanmu dan terlalu lemah terhadap _puppy eyes_mu!" mengomel tak jelas sembari mengusap kepala Kyung Soo dengan tangan kanannya. Yang diceramahi hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali dan kepalanya pening. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum miris merasakan tubuhnya yang lemas dan mendengar ocehan _Hyung_nya yang cantik tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan _hyung_. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya," ujarnya lirih sembari menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas tak melakukan apapun. Sekali lagi, Luhan harus merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lemah terhadap permintaan _namja_ mungil di depannya ini, terlalu manja, terlalu keras kepala, namun tak dapat dipungkiri mudah melelehkan hatinya ini.

"Sudahlah, Kyungie. Kata-katamu itu agak sulit untuk dipercaya. Bilang janji tapi pasti nanti kau mengulanginya." Mencubit lembut pipi _namja_ mungil di hadapannya, "Kau itu terlalu menggemaskan dan polos." Luhan tertawa sedikit. Di sebelahnya Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya, tak suka, namun dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang, Luhan-_hyung_nya tertawa bahagia, dan _Hyung_ kecilnya berhasil membuat kekhawatiran Luhan berkurang dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ah, Luhan _hyung_ saja yang terlalu baik padamu, dia tak begitu padaku. Aku iri padamu bisa dapat perhatian khusus dari Luhan-_hyung_." Mendecih pura-pura sebal dan cemburu pada Kyung Soo, membuat _namja_ mungil itu tertawa dan Luhan yang segera menggetok kepalanya keras-keras hingga Sehun harus mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik bercanda sekaligus menemani _namja_ kelewat mungil itu beristirahat sejenak, member EXO masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut—termasuk _namja_ berkulit _tan_ dengan bibir seksinya yang tertutup, enggan berbicara. _Namja _yang perawakan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, Suho yang menyandang status sebagai _leader_, menengok kanan dan kiri, memastikan kelengkapan member. Sembari iris hitamnya menyapu ruangan tersebut, ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang memarahi Sehun akibat ulahnya yang harus membuat pipinya memerah dengan sempurna, dan menemukan Kyung Soo yang terbaring di atas sofa sembari menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Segera ia menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang menemani _namja_ pemilik _Cherry lips_ tersebut dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia tidak enak badan?" Suho yang datang diikuti dengan Lay dan Kris menunjuk tubuh Kyung Soo yang terbaring di atas sofa. Sehun menghadap ke arah Suho dan menggantikan Luhan untuk menjelaskan keadaan laki-laki kecil itu.

"Sepertinya dia demam, _Hyung_. Tubuhnya panas, dan dia merasa pusing, tubuhnya lemas sekali." Lay mengangguk-angguk paham setelah mendapat penjelasan yang cukup dari pemuda yang termuda di EXO tersebut, dia mendekati Kyung Soo, berniat memeriksa keadaan laki-laki yang terbaring tersebut. Menyentuh pundak Kyung Soo tiba-tiba, membuat pemiliknya terbangun kaget.

"Kyung Soo-_ya_, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk lemah ketika ditanya oleh _namja_ tinggi tampan tersebut. "Agak pusing sedikit, Hyung. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Lay tersenyum, kemudian agak membungkuk di sebelah tubuh yang bersandar pada sofa, menyamakan posisinya dengan wajah _namja_ mungil di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, buka kancing kemejamu sebentar. Kemudian baringkan kepalamu di atas paha Luhan-_hyung_ supaya tidak bertambah pusing." Mengikuti instruksi dari _Hyung_nya yang ber_dimple_ tersebut, Kyung Soo dengan agak sempoyongan merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha _Hyung_ cantiknya yang juga ikut menuruti permintaan _Maknae_ ber_dimple_ nya yang manis.

"Baiklah, _Baby _Soo beristirahatlah sebentar, aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi mengecek keadaanmu." Tentu saja Lay cukup percaya diri akan kemampuannya, ia sangat suka mempelajari ilmu dasar dalam pengobatan, pencegahan, dan cukup pengetahuan tentang gejala-gejala ringan seperti itu, juga cara menanganinya. Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian berdiri perlahan, berjalan menjauh untuk memberitahukan keadaan Kyung Soo pada kedua _Leader_ EXO-M dan EXO-K yang terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan wajah yang serius.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dari paras dan raut muka mereka yang kelewat serius seperti itu. Hah, kalian berdua itu terlalu jujur." Tertawa geli, berjalan agak cepat menghampiri kedua orang yang diledeknya baru saja. Kedua orang tersebut menoleh, mendapati wajah ber_dimple_ itu tersenyum namun beberapa detik kemudian dia terseret suasana serius dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang _cold_ seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya dia demam, _Hyung_. Apakah kita akan menunda kegiatan kita kali ini dan menggantinya dengan waktu ke depan setelah Kyung Soo sembuh?" Ini yang Lay tebak dari pembicaraan serius antara Suho dan Kris tadi saat Lay menghampiri mereka. Kris yang berpikir sejenak, masih ragu-ragu akan pilihannya, menyerahkan keputusan pada _Leader_ yang berpikir keras di sampingnya. Kerutan terlihat cukup jelas di dahinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti kakek-kakek.

"Lebih baik begitu saja," desahnya memutuskan.

"Kumohon, _Hyung_! Jangan batalkan hanya karena aku! Kumohon! Aku akan tetap ikut dan akan terlihat sehat!" suara kerasnya menggema dan merusak suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut. _Namja_ bermata bulat dengan bibirnya yang pucat terlihat terengah-engah setelah berteriak seperti tadi. Beberapa member di situ menatapnya agak kaget.

Mengerti maksud dari teriakan tadi, Suho menoleh dan mendengus agak kesal, "Sudahlah, Kyung Soo-_ya_. Kesehatan kalian lebih penting dibandingkan dengan jumpa fans ini. Para penggemar juga ingin melihat _idol_ nya yang sehat dan ceria, sedangkan kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, jangan memaksakan dirimu dan beristirahatlah." Pemuda dengan dahinya yang terbilang indah tersebut menatap dalam, menolak dengan tegas dan bijaksana atas keputusan _namja_ mungil yang masih terdiam di sofa.

Kyung Soo yang berpikir tidak akan bisa meluluhkan perasaan mereka, segera bangun dengan sisa tenaganya, kemudian berdiri dengan tegak, ia tak ingin dimanja dan diberi perhatian lebih seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin terus menjadi lemah dan bersembunyi dibalik kebaikan dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Ia juga ingin menanggung semuanya, semua kesalahannya, juga kesalahan terberatnya terhadap masalahnya yang tak terselesaikan bersama Kim Jong In.

Luhan memegangi tubuh Kyung Soo yang memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dengan tegak, tentu _namja_ mungil itu akan menolak, dengan halus melepaskan jari-jari lentik Luhan, kemudian menatap dengan pasti, optimis dia tak akan ambruk ataupun pingsan. Dia tentu tak selemah itu.

"Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan kepura-puraanmu, Kyung Soo-_ya_. Lebih baik kau tak menyia-nyiakan sisa tenagamu dan beristirahatlah." Suho bepaling dari pandangan memelas Kyung Soo kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Kyung Soo berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, menarik _namja_ Leader dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah begitu panas dan berkeringat. Wajah pucatnya menunjukkan niat dan keyakinan bahwa ia akan bertahan sampai kegiatan berakhir.

"Aku mohon, _Hyung_." Kyung Soo terengah-engah sembari menambah pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang kembang-kempis. Suho kembali berpikir, bocah di depannya ini terlalu keras hatinya, terlalu sulit untuk dilumpuhkan. Suho terpaksa menggertak _namja_ di depannya dengan ancaman yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, pada seluruh member, jadi, jika kali ini kau tak mau menurut denganku, aku akan membuatmu pingsan sekarang juga dan membawamu pulang dengan paksa."

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, maksudmu memang baik, tapi kata-katamu terlalu kasar, Suho!" Xiumin yang tak terima Suho berkata seperti itu, melangkah cepat dan membawa Kyung Soo yang kaget ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia tahu, Suho mungkin hanya bercanda, tapi dengan wajah seriusnya itu, tidak sedikit kemungkinan hal itu juga akan terjadi, tatapan Suho sudah terlihat bahwa ia sudah menentukan pilihan terbaik, Kyung Soo harus bisa membuat Suho mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksa Kyung Soo pulang dan mengakibatkan Jumpa fans yang cukup ditunggu-tunggu oleh para member berantakan hanya karenanya.

Kai, _namja_ berkulit _Tan_ tersebut sudah tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan bodoh ini, kemarahannya dan kesabarannya sudah habis. Mata elangnya menatap tajam _namja_ mungil yang menurutnya terlalu mencari-cari perhatian lewat sosok lemahnya dihadapan _Hyung_nya dan Sehun sebagai _maknae_. Melibatkan dirinya ke dalam arus adu mulut, membuka mulutnya ketika perdebatan Xiumin dan Suho sedang berlangsung.

"Aku lebih setuju dengan pilihan Suho-_hyung_. Cukup buat orang keras kepala itu pingsan, kemudian suruh _manager_ atau siapapun bawa dia pulang ke _dorm_ atau masukkan saja dia ke dalam mobil dan biarkan dia tidur di dalam." Perkataan dari bibirnya yang seksi tersebut membuat Luhan melotot tajam. Kyung Soo memandang Kai dengan tatapan kaget, apa maksud dari Kai memanggilnya orang keras kepala?

"Kai! Kau keterlaluan! Jaga mulutmu! Kyung Soo adalah _hyung_ mu! Dia sedang saki—"

"Tapi dia terlalu membebani pekerjaan kita, kan? Tidak salah, kan kalau aku mengusulkan pilihan yang paling baik untuk saat ini! Dia terlalu keras kepala, tidak menggunakan otaknya kalau dia akan merepotkan kita dengan cara berpikirnya yang tidak melihat keadaan!" perkataan Chen sukses dipotong oleh Kai yang berbicara sarkastik. Tanpa sadar ia menghancurkan hati rapuh milik Kyung Soo. Entah apa yang ia rasakan pada dadanya terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang lemah seketika, membuat _namja_ mungil itu terperosot tak berdaya dalam pelukan Luhan yang menyangga dengan kedua tangannya. Mata bulatnya berkedut merasakan sesuatu yang panas siap mengalir jatuh kapan saja.

"Oh ya! Kau juga tak bisa bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat, bukan? Menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain kemudian pergi untuk lari dari kenyataan dan tanggung jawabmu, kan?!" Kai membawa-bawa masalah pribadinya dengan Kyung Soo, membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut bingung, mereka tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kai. Kyung Soo kembali dikejutkan oleh perkataan Jong In, mengapa harus di depan member yang paling dia sayangi, mengapa harus menghancurkan diri Kyung Soo di depan orang-orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya? Rahasia yang sudah dia pendam dalam-dalam, sendirian, agar member tidak tahu masalahnya, tidak merepotkan mereka, namun, kenapa akhirnya harus terjadi seperti ini, dibeberkan semuanya.

"A—aku tidak—"

"Tak usah mengelak lagi! Berkat dirimu aku dan Krystal tak akan bisa bertemu lagi! Untuk waktu yang sangat lama! Atau bahkan tak akan bertemu lagi! Namun apa yang kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Hanya meminta maaf?! Tentu saja dia tak akan kembali hanya dengan permintaan maaf!" Kyung Soo menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya sudah berada di pelupuk matanya, nyaris jatuh, ia tak mau itu terjadi! Tidak di depan semua orang, tidak di depan Jong In. Kim Jong In menangis, mengumbar kembali rasa sedihnya saat Krystal meninggalkannya, tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali, kapan wanita cantik itu kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Luhan geram, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghentikan ini, melihat keadaan Kyung Soo seperti ini, dia bisa drop dan pingsan, tekanan ini sangat menyiksa Kyung Soo, Luhan tahu itu, ia memberi sinyal pada Sehun untuk membawa Kai pergi sejenak, menemaninya untuk berbicara. Sehun mengangguk, ia mendekati Kai dan menarik tangannya untuk membawanya pergi sejenak dari ruangan itu. Merasa tidak puas mengolok Kyung Soo, Kai menampik pegangan tangan Sehun, ia kembali menatap benci _namja_ mungil yang terpuruk itu, mengumpulkan kembali semua amarahnya lewat mulutnya, bersiap untuk memuntahkan segala ketidaksukaannya pada seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Sungguh menyenangkan tentunya menjadi dirimu. Menggunakan _Hyung_ sebagai alat untuk melindungimu, hah! Dasar pengecut! Berani berlaku genit di depan para _hyung_, membuat mereka luluh, kemudian kau gunakan sebagai perisaimu, begitu?" hati Kyung Soo sudah tak tahan mendapati kata-kata itu, telinganya sudah begitu panas mendengar cemooh mengerikan terhadap dirinya, butir matanya sudah sangat merah, tubuhnya sudah begitu panas, dihiasi pula dengan hujatan dari Jong In, ia sudah lelah seperti ini terus. Semua kesalahpahaman ini membuatnya hancur dan tenggelam di dalam kegelapan yang tak akan berujung.

Kai mendengus senang, melihat _namja_ mungil itu tak dapat membalikkan pernyataan yang diajukannya. Melihat penghancur hidupnya kini hancur dihadapannya dan semua saksi hidup yang berada di situ. Memandang benci Kyung Soo yang bergetar ketakutan, tekanan yang diterima _namja_ mungil itu begitu besar, seolah-olah tubuh mungilnya akan remuk dengan satu ejekan lagi.

"Lihat saja dia sekarang! Dia tak berdaya! Sudahlah! Dengarkan kata Suho-_hyung_ dan tunggu di _dorm_ atau tunggulah di mobil sampai kami selesa—"

PLAK

Suara tamparan dari telapak tangan _namja_ kecil yang wajahnya sudah mengumbar aura marah yang sangat.

Baekhyun.

Suara tamparan tersebut bergema, keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut, mulai dari Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, berdiri dengan mulut terbuka, sampai Kris yang membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Semua orang di situ bersatu dalam keheningan, anti-klimaks dari perdebatan yang melibatkan emosi dan perasaan.

Kai tersadar dari kekagetannya, mengusap pipinya yang memerah berbekas telapak tangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sudah menitikkan air mata, rasa sakit hatinya terhadap perkataan Kim Jong In yang menyayat hati sahabatnya, Kyung Soo.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu Hyu—"

"Kau keterlaluan, Kim Jong In." Singkat, namun terasa lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan pipinya yang terasa panas akibat gesekan antara telapak tangan dengan pipi eksotisnya. Memandang _namja_ bermata elang didepannya terdiam, yang terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apa, Baekhyun melanjutkan _uneg-uneg_ di dalam hatinya, membela Kyung Soo.

"Kau kira itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang _Maknae_ pada _Hyung_nya? Apakah itu rasa terima kasihmu atas semua perlakuan baik Kyung Soo padamu? Tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa hidupmu bisa sesempurna itu karena ada yang selalu berdoa dan bekerja di belakangmu? Kau masih bisa berkata kalau dia menghancurkan hidupmu? Apakah kau tidak punya hati? _Ya_! Kim Jong In!" guratan di dahinya begitu tajam, kedua alis matanya menukik naik, memancarkan sosok yang mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya, sakit hatinya, pembelaannya yang sudah membusuk di hatinya saat melihat tindakan _namja_ di depannya berkata tak bersikap seperti itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Jong In. Kau sudah melukai hati seseorang yang bertahan selama setengah tahun disayat-sayat oleh kelakuanmu dengan kekasihmu itu! Apakah matamu bisa melihatnya? Lihat wajah pucat itu! Kantong mata hitamnya yang selalu membebani wajah malaikatnya! Apakah kau buta, Kim Jong In?!" Baekhyun menarik kerah pakaian Kai dan menariknya dengan kasar, nyaris memukulnya sampai Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya untuk menahan perbuatan _namja_ bertubuh cukup mungil yang siap meremukkan wajah Kai.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyunie. Sudah, jangan kau teruskan lagi." Mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut, tetapi hati Baekhyun masih tak dapat tenang, ia masih menyimpan banyak pengungkapan untuk Kai.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol! Aku ingin menyadarkannya akan realita! Dia tak dapat membuka hatinya! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu pada Kyung Soo! Setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh Kyung Soo untuknya! Dia mau lelah untukmu, bodoh! Dia mau tidak tidur semalaman hanya untukmu! Supaya kau bisa bersama dengan Krystal-_ssi_ mu itu! Berduaan di dalam kamar sementara Kyung Soo pemilik kamar malah kau usir keluar! Memangnya aku tak tahu, hah!"Chanyeol mendekap _namja_ di depannya yang sudah menangis begitu derasnya, semua rahasia yang berusaha Kyung Soo simpan dalam-dalam justru diketahui oleh banyak orang, nyaris semua member EXO, tercecer dengan begitu cepatnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _namja_ di dalam pelukannya ke arah seseorang yang masih diam seribu bahasa, menatap lantai yang bahkan tak bisa membantunya saat ini.

"Benar-benar kau, Jong In. Bukankah yang mau mempedulikan dirimu saat sakit, saat kau menginginkan sesuatu, ataupun saat kau butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan segala emosimu adalah _Hyung_ mu sendiri, Kyung Soo?" Chanyeol menatap pasrah _namja_ di depannya yang masih terdiam tak bersuara. Baekhyun pun masih menangis sesenggukan dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol, merasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo sendiri, masih terdiam, dia tak bergeming, mata bulatnya masih terbelalak lebar-lebar, air matanya hampir-hampir menetes, menahan segala kekesalan dan emosinya yang akan meluap dengan mudah hanya dengan satu kedipan kelopak matanya yang bengkak memerah. Namun keterdiamannya tersebut tak berlangsung lama, Kyung Soo berdiri dengan sedikit terpontang-panting, menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di dekat Kai. Luhan yang khawatir Kyung Soo akan ambruk kapan saja mengikutinya dalam hening di hadapan punggung _namja_ mungil tersebut.

"Baekhyunie, sudahlah. Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan kegiatan kali ini sampai tuntas," menoleh ke arah Suho, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Maafkan aku _Hyung_ atas keributan kali ini, maafkan aku jika keras kepala, tapi kita tak bisa membiarkan jumpa fans ini batal begitu saja." Menunduk memberi hormat, kemudian menatap Kris dan semua member lainnya. Namun, mau tak mau ia harus menatap Kai, sosok yang sangat membenci dirinya yang bodoh ini. Ia menunduk nyaris sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kai, aku minta maaf atas keributan kali ini, maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu keras kepala. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan kalian, namun sepertinya yang kulakukan malah menghancurkan semuanya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kyung Soo mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak, namun berusaha menghindari pertemuan kedua mata elang di depannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah member yang lain.

"Ah, tolong maafkan Kai, ya. Dia tak bersalah, itu adalah opini yang terbaik yang dia ajukan supaya kegiatan ini tetap berlangsung. Dia benar, aku yang keras kepala. Jadi, tolong jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Kai." Kyung Soo memohon kepada member yang menatapnya dengan iba, kenapa dia masih bisa bertindak baik padahal dia baru saja diolok-olok seperti itu, oleh orang yang sangat dia kasihi dan cintai.

"Aku merasa lebih sehat, terima kasih. Ayo, kita selesaikan ini dan segera beristirahat!" Kyung Soo dengan sekuat tenaganya memamerkan senyum terpaksa, bibir pucatnya membentuk hati yang dibuat-buat, terlihat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Suho, untuk kesekian kalinya, dia harus mengikuti kemauan dari _Maknae_ mungilnya yang sangat ia lindungi. Dengan cepat, Suho memberi instruksi dan segera mempersiapkan jumpa fans yang akan digelar sekitar 1 jam lagi. Semuanya segera bergerak sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Suho, diam-diam mereka juga curi-curi pandang keadaan Kyung Soo dan melihat apa yang Kai lakukan.

Kai masih terdiam, dia terduduk di sofa tempat Kyung Soo sempat berbaring tadi. Ia masih berusaha untuk memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

-KAISOO-

"Semuanya sudah siap? Semua penggemar sudah berada di depan panggung. Jadi kita akan segera berdiri di atas panggung dan memberi sambutan. Kita mulai setelah semua duduk di kursi." Suho memberikan jadwal kegiatan yang akan dijalani oleh member EXO 1 jam ke depan. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Kyung Soo mengangguk perlahan, sesekali ia memegang kepalanya yang sudah pening sekali, keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk lehernya yang putih jenjang. Baekhyun dan Luhan ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyung Soo dan mengabarkan keadaan dari tubuh mungilnya, sampai kapan dia akan bertahan.

_Namja_ mungil itu tertunduk sembari memijat keningnya yang terasa menyakitkan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali, sendi-sendi tubuhnya begitu sakit, terasa memotong-motong tubuhnya yang mungil itu, namun ia sudah berjanji untuk bertahan sampai kegiatan selesai, ia harus memenuhi itu, memenuhi janji yang dia buat sendiri. Pembuktian kepada semuanya, kepada Kim Jong In, bahwa ia tak lemah. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Kai menatap Kyung Soo, ada terbesit rasa bersalah karena mengatakan hal seperti itu, namun rasa bencinya masih utuh di dalam hatinya, perasaannya, tubuhnya.

Satu persatu dari mereka naik ke atas panggung, Suho naik dengan melambaikan tangannya senang ke arah penonton. Kris dan Tao bergandengan senang sembari mengumbar senyum dan kemesraan mereka, disambut teriakan bahagia dari fans. Chen diikuti Xiumin dan Lay berjalan dengan _gentle_, tersenyum simpel ke arah penonton yang mayoritas wanita tersebut. Kyung Soo digandeng oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun, seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu dan tidak sakit, tersenyum sembari mengangguk ke arah para fans. Kyung Soo tersenyum, namun wajah pucatnya juga terlihat jelas, namun dengan senyumannya, membuat beberapa fans tidak berpikiran kalau dia sakit, kembali berteriak-teriak mengucapkan rasa suka mereka terhadap idol di depan dan Kai serta Sehun naik ke atas panggung di urutan terakhir, pose _cool_ mereka tampilkan untuk menutupi wajah Kai yang masih terlihat begitu _bad mood_.

Sambutan-sambutan singkat dari masing-masing member berjalan dengan tenang. Kyung Soo juga masih terlihat kuat dan masih terus tersenyum. Beberapa foto bersama dilangsungkan antara beberapa penonton terpilih. Tentu saja mereka akan berteriak senang dan berebut antrian untuk berfoto bersama. Para penjaga terus menyeret keluar penggemar yang terlihat fanatik dan diduga akan melukai member. Pihak EXO yang begitu kelelahan mengurusi keninginan dari para fans dengan senyum yang terkembang namun rasa capek menguasai mereka.

"Kyaaahh! Kai _oppa_! Ayo berfoto denganku~" beberapa _yeoja_ penggemar Kai segera memeluk _namja_ berkulit _tan_ tersebut dan mengarahkan kamera _handphone_nya menghadap ke diri mereka dan Kai, yang diserang hanya diam saja, tak mau ambil repot.

Kyung Soo terduduk lelah, semakin lama kepalanya semakin sakit saja rasanya. Meremas kepalanya kuat, berpikir bahwa rasa sakit itu akan berkurang sedikit. Luhan yang masih sibuk diserang sana sini oleh fans. Menatap Kyung Soo khawatir, hendak menemani _namja_ mungil tersebut, tapi desakan penggemarnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak mendekat, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang dipeluk kanan kirinya dengan erat. Bahkan beberapa member terlihat ingin mendekati Kyung Soo karena khawatir, namun apadaya, kekuatan seorang wanita itu juga tak boleh diremehkan. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa mendekat karena pergerakan mutlak para penggemar.

Tak lama, sesi foto-foto tersebut sudah berakhir, saatnya melakukan sedikit _interview_ dengan _host_ di acara tersebut. Suho menjelaskan betapa bersyukurnya dia atas acara ini bisa dijalankan dengan sukses, untuk saat ini tentunya. Betapa dia bahagia dapat menjadi Leader yang baik, dan mengungkapkan misinya untuk lebih giat lagi ke depan. Semuanya mengungkapkan rasa senangnya, beberapa diminta untuk menyanyi.

Kyung Soo terduduk lemah, sekarang semua yang dia lihat terasa berputar, rasa pusingnya sudah tak terkendali, dia menopang tubuh kecilnya pada kursi dengan lemah, keringat mengucur begitu derasnya, telinganya berdengung sakit akibat suara-suara yang menurutnya saat ini begitu keras, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tak enak.

"Nah, kali ini berdasarkan permintaan dari penggemar, D.O akan menyanyi! Yak, silahkan D.O-_ssi_." Yang dipanggil gelagapan, tubuhnya sudah lemas sekali, kenapa sekarang dia harus menyanyi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Dia bangun dari kursinya, berjalan agak gontai sembari memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut tak karuan. Langkahnya terlihat kacau, tak berirama dan tubuhnya terlihat pontang-panting. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat duduk member Exo, memberikan _mic _yang ada dalam genggamannya, diterima lemah oleh Kyung Soo yang agak sempoyongan, nyaris menubruk _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya, tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir, tubuh mungil di depannya melewatinya, iris matanya mengekor pergerakan tubuh tersebut, melihat gerak gerik Kyung Soo yang sudah gontai nyaris jatuh, namja bertubuh tinggi itu secepat mungkin berlari ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Aku akan menya—"

BRUK

Kedua tubuh tersebut ambruk hingga jatuh ke bawah panggung, tubuh Kyung Soo yang tak berdaya, namun di dalam pelukan proteksi Chanyeol. Kedua namja itu jatuh hingga tubuh mereka berdua membentur lantai. Semua member beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri kedua orang yang terkapar di bawah panggung. Suara teriakan dan kehisterisan semua penggemar begitu kerasnya, mereka berteriak ketakutan. Para _manager_ dan penjaga segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo yang terjatuh dari panggung, beberapa lainnya terlihat mulai sibuk menjauhkan penggemar dari kedua orang tersebut.

"_Ya_! Kalian tak apa?! Chanyeol! Kyung Soo!" Luhan dan Xiumin turun dari panggung dengan terburu-buru, memegang lengan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Setelah membuka matanya, Chanyeol mengernyit sakit.

"Aku—tidak apa-apa! Tapi Kyung Soo!" Chanyeol meyakinkan semua orang bahwa dia tak apa, tapi ia menjauhkan Kyung Soo dari pelukan di dada bidangnya, melihat keadaan _namja_ mungil di pelukannya yang napasnya begitu lemah namun begitu memburu, tubuhnya sudah panas sekali. Disadari detak jantung Kyung Soo juga melemah, apa yang terjadi padanya?!

"Segera bawa dia ke dalam mobil! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Bawa Chanyeol juga!" Kyung Soo segera diangkat dan dibawa ke dalam mobil oleh Lay, Chen, dan Suho. Chanyeol ditopang oleh Kris dan Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang. Tangan kanan Chanyeol agak sakit akibat melindungi tubuh Kyung Soo dalam pelukannya saat mereka berdua jatuh tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba kau berlari dan jatuh hingga ke bawah panggung?" mengutarakan rasa ingin tahunya, Kris yang memapah _namja_ tinggi bersama dengan Baekhyun menanyakan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

"Aku melihatnya sempoyongan seperti itu, kakinya bergetar, makanya aku berlari saat tahu dia ambruk ke depan." Ucap Chanyeol ketika berjalan dituntun oleh Kris dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas, antara lega dan khawatir. Satu sisi dia bersyukur Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Kyung Soo yang ambruk, namun di sisi lainnya, dia khawatir pada Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo, benturan tadi tidak pelan, pasti ada yang terluka di tubuh mereka.

Para _manager_ segera berbicara pada _MC_ dan penggemar di sana bahwa jumpa fans terpaksa harus dihentikan saat itu juga. Mereka berjanji pada para fans dan semua orang yang telah terlibat dalam acara itu untuk segera memberikan konfirmasi setelah semua ini selesai diproses dan diselesaikan.

Segera setelah semua member masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka berangkat dengan terburu-buru menuju gedung yang putih dan besar, berbau obat, tempat yang paling dibenci oleh orang-orang.

TBC

-KAISOO-

_Note from baka Author : Kali ini kembali Author bercuap-cuap dengan hati bahagia~! Bertemu dengan pem-BETA fic saya, bergila-gilaan di dalam kelasnya sampai membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya memandang keheranan. Bagaimana tidak? Menurut saya fanfic ini akan berjalan dan selesai dengan mulus~! Saya malah sudah dapat ide sampai chapter 4, dan chapter 3 sedang dalam proses._

_Namun kali ini saya harus kembali minta maaf karena mungkin saja proses update nya bakalan lama. Saya dan Rissa-chan juga sibuk, jadi doakan saja semoga selesai dengan cepat, berjalan lancar, Tuhan memberikan semangat pada saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini! XD_

_Ohohoho, Jadi, review ya, Minna~!_

_Salam hangat dari Hitsu dan Rissa~_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kyung Soo's sickness

**It's ****M****y ****T****urn to ****C****ry**

**Chapter 3**

**By HitsuKiro16**

_Warning (s) : BxB, KaiSoo~! YAOI, a little bit fight, other pairing, Angst!, A little bit of Kristal's apperance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), TYPO (s), isi cerita tidak terlalu bersambung dengan judulnya, newbie of Korean language and romaji of hangul, gomenasai. -.-"/, and i'm so sorry for the bad english, really, just want to try. :D_

_Couple (s) and Character : KAISOO, MEMBER OF EXO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISTAL (i hate this couple)._

_Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Small note : minna! Akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini! Maafkan saya untuk minimnya muncul pemeran utama KAISOO, karena saya ngikuti alur cerita, saya bakal munculin mereka banyak banget! Di Chapter 4, namun di chapter ini saya bakal sedikit munculin mereka, maafkan saya, Minna. Q.Q_

_Buat permasalahan Maknae dan Dongsaeng. Aduh, maafkan saya sekali lagi, saya masih sangat newbie mengenai bahasa korea. Saya belajar bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Korea hanya untuk pendamping saja. Hontou ni gomenasai, minna. Mulai dari chapter 3 bakalan saya ganti semua kata maknae yang salah-salah. Di chapter1 dan 2 tidak akan saya benahi. Menurut saya itu biar jadi proses aja. :D_

_Sankyu atas semangat, review, dan semua dukungannya! Terutama untuk __**'**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**' **__yang bersedia jadi guide saya di fandom Korea seperti sekarang ini. dia adalah malaikat penolong saya paling baik sedunia! Sejagat raya! Jangan lupa baca ficnya dan review dan dukung dan blaaaaaaabalalbabla *dilempar sandal* OH YA! Tapi maafkan saya untuk kali ini, saya tidak di BETA di Chapter 3, bakal mulai di BETA di chapter 4. Jadi maafkan saya, ya. Q.Q_

_Baiklah, Minna. *ngusap dahi*. Sekarang saya persembahkan chapter 3 ini dengan hati gembira. Review ya, review. Penting itu, jadi nyawa saya. Nggak ada review, saya jadi malas melanjutkan. Itu udah seperti nyawa buat author. Okay?_

_**SPECIAL THANKS : For 'LARISSA' alias**__** '**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**__** that help me with this bad fanfic, she make it good. :D My best friend~! XD Jangan lupa baca fanfic-fanfic buatannya ya! Itu bagus-bagus banget lho! Kalau nggak baca nyesel deh~! XD**_

_HitsuKiro16-__Sasurissawinchester__-__DianShiro-BakaShiro-KaiSoo_

_-KAISOO-_

_**FLASHBACK : **__"Aku melihatnya sempoyongan seperti itu, kakinya bergetar, makanya aku berlari saat tahu dia ambruk ke depan." Ucap Chanyeol ketika berjalan dituntun oleh Kris dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas, antara lega dan khawatir. Satu sisi dia bersyukur Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Kyung Soo yang ambruk, namun di sisi lainnya, dia khawatir pada Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo, benturan tadi tidak pelan, pasti ada yang terluka di tubuh mereka._

_Para manager segera berbicara pada MC dan penggemar di sana bahwa jumpa fans terpaksa harus dihentikan saat itu juga. Mereka berjanji pada para fans dan semua orang yang telah terlibat dalam acara itu untuk segera memberikan konfirmasi setelah semua ini selesai diproses dan diselesaikan._

_Segera setelah semua member masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka berangkat dengan terburu-buru menuju gedung yang putih dan besar, berbau obat, tempat yang paling dibenci oleh orang-orang._

-KAISOO-

Perjalanan terasa begitu lama, walau mobil mereka sudah dikawal oleh beberapa polisi di depannya, namun waktu bergulir terasa begitu lambat. Suasana di dalam mobil van hitam begitu penat. Rasa cemas, takut, dan khawatir seakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk memenuhi pikiran masing-masing penumpang di dalam kendaraan roda empat tersebut. Jantung mereka masing-masing berdebar, bergetar dengan cepat, seolah-olah mereka sedang berlari dan tak kunjung berhenti, membuat dada mereka bergerak naik turun.

Suho yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil, menengok keadaan member dengan melihat pantulan kaca di atasnya. Ia melihat Lay terus memantau keadaan Kyung Soo, beruntung sekali _namja_ ber_dimple_ dalam itu selalu membawa sekotak peralatan medis yang tak pernah ia tinggalkan di _dorm_, tentu saja ia bisa menggunakannya sekarang untuk memberi perawatan pertama selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Suho bersyukur, walau keadaan sedang sekacau ini, namun semua orang tetap tenang dan mau bekerjasama untuk menempuh semua masalah yang dialami setengah tahun ini.

Chanyeol yang sigap dengan mata dan tubuh berperawakan tinggi, segera menangkap tubuh Kyung Soo saat ketidaksadaran menguasai _namja_ mungil itu. Ada pula Chen dan Kris yang cepat merespon, bergerak untuk memapah tubuh mungil Kyung Soo dengan kedua tangan mereka yang kuat. Masih ada Baekhyun dan Luhan, sosok terdekat Kyung Soo. Mereka yang paling mengerti keadaan _namja_ yang bersandar pada Baekhyun, terlihat begitu lemah saat ini.

Tak lupa peran baik Tao dan Lay, dengan kekompakan mereka untuk merawat Kyung Soo, Lay layaknya dokter dan Tao sebagai asisten terbaiknya. Sehun dengan tenang bisa mengatasi masalah dan menenangkan emosi Kai, yang sebaya dengannya. Xiumin, sosok _hyung_ yang berhati malaikat, sangat peduli dengan Kyung Soo, dengan cara halus dan merasakan dengan hatinya, dilihat saat Suho mengancam _namja_ bermata bulat yang saat ini tertutup rapat. Masih ada dirinya sendiri yang dikaruniai Tuhan untuk berpikir secara cepat, menentukan penyelesaian dari masalah dengan cekatan dan logis.

Namun yang mengganggunya saat ini hanya Kyung Soo dan Kai. Terlalu banyak masalah muncul sejak _yeoja_ menyebalkan itu muncul diantara mereka berdua. Ia tak banyak tahu kejadian-kejadian sebenarnya, namun berkat bibir informan Luhan dan member lainnya, dia paham masalah-masalah yang muncul sekiranya selama setengah tahun ini. mulai dari Kyung Soo yang tidak tidur sampai pagi hari demi memberi waktu Kai dan Krystal berduaan, sampai pada tangan Kyung Soo yang terluka akibat perdebatan Kai dan _namja_ itu.

Namun, sampai sekarang yang ia tak tahu, masalah apa yang muncul baru-baru ini, adu mulut berakibat pada salah satu pihak yang terluka fisik, yang membuat mulut Jong In berkata buruk pada _Hyung_nya yang satu tahun lebih tua-Do Kyung Soo.

Kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kegiatan menyetir dan memantau keadaan member di belakangnya, Suho memicingkan pandangannya sedikit pada kaca di atasnya beberapa detik sebelum menajamkan pandangannya pada jalanan di depannya. Melihat situasi di bagian belakang.

Tangan Lay bergerak cukup cepat, bibirnya terbuka tertutup saat memberi komando pada Tao yang duduk tepat di kanannya, memberi instruksi untuk mengambilkan sesuatu di dalam kotak medisnya, selama dirinya memberikan yang dia bisa pada _namja_ mungil, yang sosoknya terbaring lemah tak berdaya di dalam pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sedih mengelus rambut Kyung Soo yang sudah basah akibat keringat dingin, sembari mengelus dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya senantiasa menopang tubuh _namja_ mungil itu agar tetap ada di dalam jangkauannya dan Lay yang masih memberi perawatan di depannya.

"Kyung Soo-_ya_, maafkan aku ya. Tak bisa memperhatikanmu dan menolongmu, padahal kau mengalami masa sulit seperti ini. sampai kau sakit seperti sekarang ini. maafkan _hyung_mu yang bodoh dan tak peka ini." terisak sedih, membuat member di dalam mobil van itu terdiam, ikut merasa bersalah dan memikirkan perbuatan mereka yang dirasa masih kurang untuk membantu Kyung Soo yang terlanjur tersiksa dalam jangka waktu yang tak sebentar.

Tak lama, kecepatan mobil itu melambat, Suho sudah berpikir dan mempertimbangkan secara matang, apa yang akan dilakukannya dan yang lain setelah sampai di rumah sakit. Segera ia memperlambat mobil yang dikuasai dengan tangannya sementar bibirnya mulai terbuka, memberi beberapa instruksi.

"Baekhyun tetap di mobil dan tunggu tim medis kemari dan membantu mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo. Lay, segera kau mengkomunikasikan apa yang kau dapat dari pemeriksaan singkatmu tadi pada dokter." Melepaskan pengaman yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia mematikan mesin kendaraan tersebut dan menoleh ke belakang, menyelesaikan instruksinya.

"Tao-_ya_, kau rapikan peralatan medis itu, kemudian tunggu di sini besama Lay dan Baekhyun. Kris-_hyung_, tolong bersiaplah di dekat pintu mobil dan tunggu aba-abaku untuk menggendong Kyungie." Semuanya mengangguk paham, segera melakukan apa yang sudah mereka dengar dengan jelas. Suho segera berlari keluar dari mobil untuk memanggil tim medis. Setelah itu, mereka semua segera membawa Kyung Soo ke dalam dengan bantuan tenaga Kris dan Suho yang mengangkat tubuh mungil tak sadarkan diri itu ke atas ranjang pasien. Sesegera mungkin pihak rumah sakit mengurus _namja_ tak berdaya itu ke dalam gedung besar tersebut, mengurangi rasa khawatir pada hati masing-masing.

"Ah, Suho-_hyung_. Ini melelahkan sekali. Aku tak tahu kalau menolong Yi Xing-_hyung_ untuk mengurus orang sakit bisa secapek ini." memijat lengan kanannya yang terasa agak pegal, Tao bersandar pada van mobil mereka. Lay tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan _dimple_nya yang terlihat manis di pipinya.

"Sepertinya kau harus banyak olahraga, Tao." Suasana tidak seburuk sebelumnya, itu sudah cukup melegakan hati Suho yang tegang karena keadaan member EXO yang tidak karuan. Kembali, matanya yang cukup tajam menyapu sekitarnya, melihat Baekhyun yang terpana, memandang kosong gedung putih di depannya. Suho mendesah berat, pasalnya dia melupakan satu orang, ya, sosok tubuh yang agak mungil, yang masih terlihat cemas, terbukti dari bibirnya yang terpatri sedih.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, jangan dipikirkan. Nanti kita akan berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Kyung Soo mau berbicara sejujurnya pada kita, dan tentu saja berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Yang terpenting saat ini, kita harus menunggu member lain, Chanyeol sepertinya terluka saat melindungi Kyungie dengan tubuhnya." Baekhyun mengangguk sedih, menghormati Suho yang begitu pengertian dengan semua orang.

Tak lama, mobil van putih masuk ke dalam daerah rumah sakit, memuntahkan 6 orang yang mereka kenal setelah kendaraan roda empat itu berhenti di sebelah mobil mereka. Chen dan Xiumin memapah Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, Sehun keluar dari mobil di bangku kemudi. Luhan keluar dengan gesit, secepat mungkin mencapai pelukan Sehun. Sedangkan Kai? Dilihat oleh iris hitam Suho, Kai keluar perlahan dari mobil, kemudian segera menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan, yang tentu saja, Luhan memandangnya agak benci.

-KAISOO-

2 jam pemeriksaan secara intensif, akhirnya tubuh Kyung Soo dibawa ke ruang rawat biasa. Chanyeol juga sudah diobati dengan teliti. Tak ada masalah serius pada keduanya, hanya luka-luka ringan, Kyung Soo juga hanya kelelahan, tidak teratur dalam makan dan tidur. Pergelangan kaki Kyung Soo mengalami cidera, namun tak parah, sehingga satu minggu penuh beristirahat, dia akan sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas normal. Dokter juga berkata bahwa Kyung Soo memaksakan dirinya sampai pada titik maksimal tubuhnya untuk bekerja, menyebabkan tubuhnya jadi lemah dan mudah lelah. Rasa capek yang terus bertumpuk, diimbangi dengan stres dan tekanan yang dideranya, membuatnya mudah sakit. Namun selain itu, dirasa tidak serius. Dua hari menginap di rumah sakit, dia akan segera pulih.

Setidaknya itu yang Suho dengar, dan mulai saat ini, dia harus segera memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membiasakan kegiatan Kyung Soo. Ia juga harus memantau pola makan dan tidur _namja_ mungil itu. Namun saat melihat dokter yang mengurus Kyung Soo di awal pertemuan tadi berbeda dengan sekarang, saat memberitahukan apa yang dialami Kyung Soo, mau tak mau itu menjadi beban pikiran Suho. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk memeriksa Kyung Soo terbukti cukup lama dibandingkan dengan pemeriksaan biasa, juga wajah dokter yang baru saja memberikan keterangan terlihat canggung dan berkesan menyimpan sesuatu.

"Ah, mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja." _Namja_ berdahi lebar itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk bercanda dengan Tao dan Kris yang mendampingi di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengusap pipi kekasihnya lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia tahu _namja_ di depannya ini khawatir, dengan tangan kirinya ia mengacak-acak rambut _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Sudah, _chagi-ya_. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir." Baekhyun tersipu malu, padahal Chanyeol sedang terluka, tapi masih bisa-bisanya membuat pipinya memerah tak karuan. Kai memandang kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menghangatkan hati.

Melihat situasi romantis di depannya, Kai mengingat secuil kenangan lama saat dirinya dan mantan kekasih cantiknya, Kystal, bermanja-manjaan di kamar, sedangkan Kyung Soo terpaksa keluar karena mereka.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kyung Soo-hyung, aku mau membawa Krystal ke dalam kamar mulai saat ini agar member lain tidak tahu." Melihat reaksi Kyung Soo yang agak tercenggang, membuat Kai mengela napas sebal. Dia tahu, dari gelagat hyungnya tersebut, terlihat bahwa ia tak setuju dengan keputusannya._

"_Hyung juga tak apa tetap di kamar ini. tapi jangan mengintip kemesraan kami di atas ya." Ujarnya tenang, sembari membaca buku yang dipegangnya saat ini. curi-curi, memandang wajah Kyung Soo yang terlihat gusar. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, kemudian membuka bibir kissablenya ragu-ragu._

"_Ti-tidak. Tidak akan. Lalu, bagaimana kalau ada salah satu member yang masuk dan menemukanmu dengan Krystal-ssi?" Kyung Soo membuka bibirnya pelan, agak terbata saat mengatakan hal tersebut sembari menatap takut mata elang milik Jong In. Namja berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal, namja polos itu terlalu merepotkan untuk diajak bersepakat._

"_Aku akan membawanya ke sini pukul 12 malam dan mengantarnya pulang pada pukul 3 pagi. Member lain tak akan tahu karena mereka masih tidur." Tersentak kaget, Kyung Soo tak berani membantah lagi, dari nada bicara Jong In, ia sudah tahu kalau Jong In tak menerima tentangan lagi. Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk sedih. Dilihatnya sosok mungil di depannya menggigit heart shape lips miliknya, Kai membuang mukanya, masa bodoh._

_Jong In merasakan getaran pada kantong celananya, merogoh kantongnya, melihat pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia._

"_Lihat, dia sudah datang." Menunjukkan layar hpnya pada Kyung Soo, membuat raut muka Kyung Soo berubah, ada kaget di situ, namun, kenapa Kai melihat wajahnya seperti tersirat kegelisahan dan rasa sakit hati seperti itu?_

_Tak berpengaruh pada perasaannya, dia segera keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan namja yang terdiam tak bergerak itu. Dia melangkah diam-diam agar para hyungnya tak bangun akibat suara yang dibuatnya. Membuka pintu perlahan, terlihat sosok yeoja cantik yang memakai baju minim, membuat hormonnya bergejolak. Jadi inikah namanya nafsu seorang lelaki jika melihat wanita seksi di depannya? Rasanya begitu luar biasa! _

"_Hallo, Oppa." Jong In segera membawa Krystal masuk ke dalam, menutup pintunya perlahan supaya suara tertutupnya pintu tak bergema. Merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menuntunnya ke arah kamarnya dan Kyung Soo._

_Mata elangnya menemukan pemuda mungil di dalam kamarnya masih tak bergeming, terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya masih membelalak lebar, entah kerasukan apa. Jong In hanya melengos pergi dengan yeoja seksi di dalam pelukannya, membawanya ke atas ranjangnya, kemudian mulai bercumbu dengannya._

_Sempat ia melirik Kyung Soo, hyung mungilnya, berlari keluar dengan selimut tebal pororo miliknya, menggebrak pintu dengan cukup keras, membuatnya agak kaget, namun segera melakukan kegiatannya dengan wanita di depannya, karena waktu yang dia punya tidak lama. Namun, ia terhenti sejenak, ia menyadari sesuatu, wajah Kyung Soo begitu tersakiti._

_Menyadari keterdiaman tiba-tiba kekasihnya, yeoja mungil itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Oppa, ada apa?" menggeleng cepat, kemudian segera melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya._

"_Tak apa, chagi."_

_**-end of flashback- kai's perpective-**_

Mengingat wajah tersakiti Kyung Soo saat itu, seketika membuatnya mencelos. Apakah begitu menyakitkan perbuatannya dan Krystal saat itu di depannya? Di depan pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan matanya yang bulat itu?

Menggeleng cepat, mencoba untuk melupakan semua itu. Masa bodoh dengan _namja_ lemah itu. Walau rasa bersalah sedikit-demi sedikit masih terlintas di pikirannya dan hatinya yang terasa tidak nyaman dengan itu semua, ia masih tetap teguh pada pilihannya. Rasa dendam itu belum hilang sampai sekarang, tidak akan pernah hilang selama dia masih hidup di dunia ini dan sosok terkasihnya belum kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Semua masalah sepele ini membuatnya stres, namun melihat _namja_ yang berpura-pura menyedihkan itu, hanya membuat rasa kesalnya bertambah, tak berujung.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau bersamaku saja di sini. Aku butuh kehangatan. Sini, peluk aku, Baekhyunie." Ujar Chanyeol manja, segera saja mendapat pukulan hangat dari pemilik nama.

"Jangan manja, walaupun aku khawatir, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bergelayut manja di depanku!" tampiknya cepat, membuat Chanyeol kecewa atas perlakuan kekasihnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu, menggaruk lengannya yang tidak gatal, kemudian meraih lengan kiri Chanyeol yang tak terluka.

"Maaf—hanya saja jangan sekarang, _okay_. Situasinya sedang seperti ini. kau juga harus belajar untuk peka, Chanyeol-_ah_." Mengusap _sideburn_ milik Chanyeol, kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut, membuat pemilik pipi beruntung melongo namun rasa bahagia muncul di hatinya.

Kai membuang muka, kenapa setelah kenangan-kenangan lama terkuak di dalam pikirannya, harus muncul kejadian romantis di depan matanya, membuatnya iri karena tak ada yang bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu, peduli dengannya, mengusap pipinya yang dingin, memperhatikan keadaannya. Iris hitamnya menangkap Kris dan Tao yang duduk tak jauh darinya, terlihat mesra berdua, mereka layaknya Naga dan Panda, berbeda kehidupan namun tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

"Kris-_hyung_, aku khawatir pada Kyungie." Tao menatap Hyung yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan paras cemberut nyaris menangis. Pasalnya baru pertama kali dia melihat seseorang jatuh dari panggung yang notabene cukup tinggi seperti tadi, tersisa _shock_ pada dirinya yang tak kunjung hilang. Kris menarik kekasihnya yang terisak ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, mempertemukan dagu miliknya dengan puncak kepala Tao.

"Tao, aku juga khawatir padanya, semua orang juga begitu. Jangan membebani hal itu di otakmu, cukup pikirkan bahwa Kyung Soo baik-baik saja. Doakanlah Chanyeol yang ikut terluka karena menolong Kyung Soo, doakanlah kesembuhannya." Mengusap punggung kekasihnya lembut, membuat Tao merasa nyaman, merasakan perlindungan dengan kehangatan menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"Iya. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Kyung Soo semenjak perilakunya yang berubah drastis. Aku merasa kehilangan Kyung Soo yang dulu, yang begitu ceria." Kai mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir _Hyung_nya yang cukup cantik tersebut. Ia tak paham, Kyung Soo berubah drastis? Dari sisi apa mereka melihatnya? Ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan mereka tentang Kyung Soo, dan ia merasa tidak peduli walaupun hal tersebut masih sempat mengganjal pikirannya.

Ia berjalan agak jauh dari kerumunan, namun naas baginya, ia harus dipaksa bertemu dengan 2 orang yang saat ini paling tidak mau ia temui, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Menjaga jarak cukup jauh, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan mereka. Duduk di kursi terdekat, kemudian mengotak-atik _handphone_nya yang masih terpajang foto diri dengan Krystal, kekasihnya, ah, entahlah masih bisa disebut sebagai kekasih atau mantan kekasih, setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi, hubungan mereka diambang kehancuran.

"Sehun-_ah_. Kau tahu, Kyung Soo harus banyak beristirahat mulai dari sekarang. Dia terlalu bekerja keras dan tak memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri." Lirih-lirih suara Luhan terdengar di telinga Kai, mau tak mau dia harus mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"Mulai saat ini kita harus membersihkan kamar kita sendiri. Aku juga akan belajar memasak dengan cepat supaya itu bisa meringankan penderitaan Kyung Soo." Kembali Luhan berucap. Tak lama Sehun membalas dengan suara deheman singkat.

"Aku khawatir pada Jong In, bagaimana dia bisa bertahan di ruangannya tanpa Kyung Soo jika kita harus membersihkan kamar kita masing-masing." Perkataan Sehun tentu dibantah dengan cepat oleh Luhan yang menaikkan nadanya.

"_Ya_! Kau itu harusnya mengkhawatirkan Kyung Soo! Kenapa harus memikirkan keadaan Jong In, biarkan dia berkutat dengan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya jauh-jauh tersebut!" mendengar itu Jong In berubah marah dan berniat menghampiri kedua orang tersebut kemudian menghajar Luhan, namun seketika Luhan melanjutkan, membuatnya berhenti seketika,"tapi, Kyungie juga tak akan membiarkan Jong In kerepotan mengurus hal-hal seperti itu. Tentu saja dia akan ngotot untuk membersihkan kamar Jong In diam-diam. Kyung Soo itu terlalu baik." Perkataan baru saja sedikit menyadarkannya, kamar miliknya dan Kyung Soo selalu bersih setiap paginya, dan walaupun kotoran dan sampah berserakan, sekejap mata pasti sudah kembali enak dipandang. Tentu saja ia tak pernah membersihkan kamar tersebut, hanya satu orang saja yang mau melakukan hal itu dengan telaten, Do Kyung Soo, hanya pemuda itu.

Mengerang frustasi, hanya itu yang dia bisa. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini, semua kebaikan Kyung Soo mengalir kembali, menyadarkannya dari kegelapan. Menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat kemudian berjalan kembali ke kerumunan, ia sudah lelah untuk mencari tempat, akhir-akhirnya sama saja. Lebih baik ia ikut menunggu bersama dengan yang lain.

"Ah, kami sudah boleh menjenguknya? Terima kasih." Ujar Suho sembari menunduk hormat ke arah suster rumah sakit yang membalas dengan anggukan ramah. Suho dan semua member minus Sehun, Luhan dan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat _namja_ mungil saat ini terbaring. Kai terpaku, haruskah ia masuk atau tidak?

"Jong In, cepat masuk." Menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Xiumin memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. Jong In berjalan dengan cepat kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Iris hitamnya mendapati _namja_ mungil yang saat ini terbaring lemah dengan cukup banyak jarum menusuk tubuh putihnya. Jong In memandang tubuh itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, kerumunan member mendekati Kyung Soo.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan dua orang yang terlambat mendapat panggilan tadi. Masuk dengan agak terburu-buru, Luhan segera menyusup di sela-sela member lainnya untuk mendapati tempat terbaik untuk bersama dengan Kyung Soo yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyung Soo-_ya_, cepat sembuh. Wajahmu pucat sekali." Xiumin meraba pipi Kyung Soo yang pucat, merasa sangat sayang pada _dongsaeng_ satu ini, begitu menderita dan tersiksa.

"Tubuhnya kurus sekali." Celoteh Jong Dae cepat, hanya memandang ekstensif saja ia dapat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang terbaring lemah itu kehilangan banyak sekali bobot tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan Chen cepat.

"Kantong matanya juga tebal sekali." Sambil mengacak rambut Kyung Soo pelan, Chanyeol mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan saat ini berkaitan dengan sosok mungil yang tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk, setelah sedikit bertukar pendapat, kedua _leader_ itu menyepakati satu hal penting. Mereka tinggal memberitahukan keputusan itu saat ini, kemudian menyelesaikan di _dorm,_ mengingat ini adalah rumah sakit, bukan tempat untuk rapat terbuka.

"Semuanya, mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan suasananya, namun ini juga cukup penting. Sekitar 10 menit lagi, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kyung Soo akan datang untuk menjenguk keadaannya. Saat mereka datang, kita akan pulang ke _dorm_." Detik kemudian sudah muncul suara-suara protes, kegaduhan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Suho harus berdehem beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia harus berdehem begitu keras. Seketika suara hening memenuhi ruangan tempat Kyung Soo berbaring.

"Sadarilah dimana kalian sekarang. Kyung Soo sedang sakit dan kalian masih bisa-bisanya berteriak-teriak di sini. Hari ini kita harus pulang. Kita harus membahas mengenai beberapa hal sekembalinya di dorm." Semuanya hanya dapat mendengus kesal, ada juga yang merengut sedih, namun Suho berusaha tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin di sini, menemani membernya yang sedang sakit dan butuh kawan, namun, keadaan saat ini tak membantu sama sekali. Rasa sedih di hatinya terasa kompleks, ia tak tahu, tapi hatinya begitu perih saat kembali melihat sosok pucat di hadapannya tersebut.

Rasa itu muncul saat ia menyadari perkataan kedua orang tua Kyung Soo. Ya, ia sempat bertemu dengan Ibu dan Ayah Kyung Soo.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ah, Joon Myeon- ah. Terima kasih telah membawa Uri Kyung Soo sampai di sini. Maafkan kami karena merepotkanmu dan member akibat kecerobohan dan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini." Suho buru-buru menunduk memberi salam dan hormat._

"_Tidak, ini sudah tugas kami untuk menjaga Kyung Soo. Justru kami yang harus meminta maaf karena tak bisa menjaga Kyung Soo untuk merawat kesehatannya." Setelah mengangkat tubuhnya dan berkata sedemikian rupa, iris hitam milik namja tampan tersebut menangkap sesuatu di wajah ibu dan ayah Kyung Soo. Suho menyadari sesuatu dari sudut mata ibu dan ayah Kyung Soo, memerah dan bengkak akibat menangis._

"_Sekali lagi terima kasih. Eh, bolehkah jika saya meminta tolong pada Joon Myeon untuk membawa pulang semua member ke dorm?" ingin menanyakan alasan, namun ibu Kyung Soo sudah kembali menyela, "biarkan kami yang mengurusi sisanya di sini. Karena ada beberapa keperluan dengan uri Kyung Soo. Saya juga baru saja mendapatkan ijin dari pengurus kalian. Maafkan kami jika ini harus dilaksanakan secara tiba-tiba." Suho hanya terdiam, sejenak ia tak memahami maksud dari sosok yeoja bersuami di depannya, namun setelah mencerna dalam-dalam kalimat tersebut, ia hanya mengangguk lemah._

"_Anda tidak perlu meminta tolong pada kami, kami tak berhak. Namun, jika saya boleh tahu. Alasan apa yang menyebabkan kami tidak boleh berada di sisi Kyung Soo saat ini?" tanyanya agak kasar. Namun membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, hanya mendapat usapan lembut dari ayah Kyung Soo._

"_Kami belum bisa mengatakannya saat ini, mungkin, kalian harus bertanya pada Kyung Soo sendiri nantinya setelah dia kembali ke dorm. Yang hanya bisa kami beritahu saat ini, dan kalian para member harus tahu, dia sakit kronis, Joon Myeon-ah."_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Lagi, berbagai hal mengenai Kyung Soo harus membebani otaknya, membuatnya semakin stres. Sakit apa yang dideritanya? Penyakit apa yang mendiami tubuhnya? Kronis? Jadi sudah sejak lama ia mengalaminya? Kenapa bisa dirinya tak menyadari satu keganjalanpun? Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tak menemukan titik terang mengenai keadaan _dongsaeng_nya.

-KAISOO-

Sesampainya di _dorm_, semuanya segera tersebar ke segala arah, menuju ke kamar mereka, ke ruang tamu, sampai ke ruang berkumpul. Suho memandang semua orang di situ dengan lelah, apakah ia harus menceritakan keadaan Kyung Soo saat ini atau tidak? Ia benar-benar bingung.

"1 jam lagi kita berkumpul di ruang kumpul untuk membahas beberapa hal. Pastikan kalian tidak terlambat atau keluyuran." Suho segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke kamarnya sejenak. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang membawa beban yang cukup berat saat ini. Lay yang mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya saat ini, segera mengikutinya sampai ke kamar mereka. Mungkin menemani Suho untuk menenangkan diri akan lebih baik untuknya sekarang. Lay menutup pintu kamar mereka perlahan. Sehun yang sudah memegang handuk segera membawanya ke kamarnya, ia merasa ingin mandi setelah banyak kegiatan yang melelahkan baginya tersebut.

Sementara di ruang makan, Xiumin, Jong Dae, Kris, dan Tao sedang duduk bersandar di meja, lapar menyerang mereka dengan ganasnya. Luhan menyentuh bahu Chen, mengisyaratkan untuk membantunya memasak di dapur. Jong Dae hanya mengangguk, mengikuti di belakang _namja_ cantik yang melengos menuju dapur. Chanyeol melihat isyarat baru saja, segera mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian menyusul ke dapur untuk membantu memasak sebisanya, karena tangan kanannya terluka.

Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam di sofa tersebut, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia masih bertanya-tanya saat melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat frustasi, di kepalanya terputar situasi itu, terus menerus, mencari arti dari wajah tersebut. ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Suho. Hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya, iris hitamnya menemukan sosok berkulit _tan_ tak jauh dari pandangannya, sedang mengotak-atik _handphone_nya kemudian berkali-kali menempelkannya di dekat telinganya.

Baekhyun memandang kegiatan tersebut dengan pandangan sebal, dengan cepat, suasana hatinya berubah _bad mood_, ia tahu kegiatan yang namja itu lakukan, berusaha melakukan kontak dengan kekasihnya di entah negara mana. Masa bodoh, Baekhyun begitu sebal pada _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu, dan juga wanita yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya, pasalnya, ia sudah tahu kelicikan apa yang banyak diperbuat oleh Krystal dan tindakannya yang melukai _dongsaeng_nya tersayang, Kyung Soo. Dia wanita yang paling dibencinya, menyakiti sosok terkasihnya yang begitu rapuh.

"Haha, apa yang kau lakukan? Masih berusaha menanyakan hubunganmu dengan _yeoja_ yang meninggalkanmu itu?" mengejek dengan nada berani, Baekhyun mendekati namja berkulit _tan_ di depannya. membuat Kai emosi, meremas _handphone_ dalam genggamannya, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, hanya menanyakan keadaannya di sana, bagaimana denganmu? Memikirkan keadaanmu karena Chanyeol-_hyung_ tak akan bisa menyentuhmu selama beberapa hari, Baekhyun-_hyung_?" tentu saja itu menyulut kemarahan Baekhyun, apa-apaan Kai ini, membelokkan topik pembicaraan dan kini mencoba menyerangnya.

"_Ya_! Tak usah mengelak! Kau kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Wajah panik seperti itu masih berusaha menutupi dengan kebohongan!" Baekhyun merasa tak perlu menahan diri lagi, ia sudah dibatas kesabarannya, masih juga _namja_ di depannya ini berbohong seperti itu. Baru kali ini dia punya _dongsaeng_ yang kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Ah, tentu saja, kau kesepian karena ditinggal oleh _yeoja_ brengsek itu." Urat dahi Jong In berkedut, segera ia berjalan ke depan dengan cepat, kemudian menarik kerah _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya dengan kasar.

"Tarik ucapanmu sebelum aku menghajarmu, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendengus, tertawa miris sembari menatap dalam-dalam iris hitam _namja_ di depannya, kemudian menampik tangan Jong In dari kerahnya.

"Oh, aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Dia sudah melukai dirimu dan Kyung Soo. Masih bisa kau memikirkan _yeoja_ itu. Sebenarnya apa yang spesial dari—"

BRUK

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, namun kehilangan napasnya tak kala Jong In mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Jangan kau bawa-bawa nama orang brengsek itu." Kaki Baekhyun menendang-nendang udara, rasanya kesadarannya makin menipis saat ia napasnya mulai pendek-pendek, kehilangan pasokan udara.

Menyadari hal itu, Jong In segera melepas cengkramannya pada _namja_ di depannya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari sosok yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jong In memandang kedua tangannya, apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang dia lakukan pada _Hyung_nya. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh di depannya, namun tampikan keras dirasakannya saat sosok di depannya menatapnya dengan benci.

"Kurasa Kyung Soo sudah terlalu buta untuk mempedulikan orang yang menyedihkan sepertimu, Kim Jong In." Dan sekali lagi, Kai harus merasakan kata-kata seorang Byun Baekhyun menusuk hatinya. Kenapa di mata mereka Kyung Soo begitu baik dan dirinya berperan sebagai seseorang yang jahat?

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari situ, kemudian dengan memegangi tenggorokannya, ia segera pergi dari situ, menuju ke kamarnya. Jong In sendiri masih terdiam, ia masih saja tak mengerti. Kenapa harus terlibat dengan pertengkaran yang tak penting seperti ini hanya untuk _namja_ mungil itu? Kenapa harus membela habis-habisan hanya untuk _namja_ lemah itu? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya.

...

..

Dalam waktu singkat, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang kumpul. Disitu semua terlihat mengantuk, beberapa pasangan terlihat saling mencari kehangatan jaket tebal dan genggaman tangan masing-masing. Lay yang duduk bersanding dengan Suho berusaha menenangkan namja di sebelahnya yang terlihat tegang.

"Jadi, semua telah berada di sini. Kita akan mulai membahas hal-hal yang akan kusampaikan," Suho mengelus dadanya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "baru saja aku dapat kabar dari manager bahwa kita harus mengadakan jumpa fans untuk kedua kalinya, menggantikan yang baru saja tak terselesaikan. Karena ada beberapa masalah yang tak terduga muncul." Ujarnya pelan, Suho berusaha menyamankan posisi duduknya, sembari menunggu jawaban atau tanggapan dari member lain.

"Kalau dari kami berempat, tentu tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyungie." Ujar Xiumin mengatasnamakan 4 orang, yaitu Kris, Tao, Jong Dae dan dirinya. Suho mengangguk mengerti. Iris hitamnya menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang masih membenahi syal Baekhyun. Memandang bingung, akhirnya Tao bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, apakah kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kenapa menggunakan syal di dalam ruangan? Apakah kau merasa kedinginan?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, tak mau banyak berbicara, ia hanya menyentuh punggung tangan _namja_ tinggi disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya dia hanya kedinginan dan butuh kehangatan. Dia merasa pelukan dariku kurang hangat." Beberapa orang di situ tertawa mendengar lelucon Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, berterima kasih atas bantuan Chanyeol. Pasalnya ia hanya berusaha menutupi bekas cekikan Jong In yang membekas, walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, namun warna keunguannya akan mudah menarik perhatian. Maka dari itu ia harus menutupnya dengan syal dan berpura-pura kedinginan. Kekasihnya memang bisa diandalkan.

"Suho-_hyung_. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita membuka masalah Jong In dan Kyung Soo, menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga supaya suasana yang terbentuk tidak bertambah buruk dan segala kesalahpahaman ini terungkap." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan sejenak yang terjadi. Semua orang memandang Luhan dengan agak kaget, mengatakan hal tersebut, pasti dia sudah siap hati untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Jong In.

"Huh. Baiklah. Sepertinya kita memang harus menyelesaikan hal ini. tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang. Disaat-saat seperti ini kita tetap butuh persetujuan Jong In dan Kyung Soo sendiri." Luhan mendecih kesal mendengar keputusan Suho. Luhan mencoba mengambil simpati dengan menatap Kris, namun balasan yang dia dapat hanya gelengan tak setuju, belum saatnya.

Kembali, untuk beberapa saat mereka mengalami suasana hening yang waktunya tak pendek.

"Sepertinya dengan suasana seperti ini, segala pembicaraan yang kita lakukan saat ini, kupikir bahwa kita tak bisa melanjutkannya saat ini. besok kita akan menjenguk Kyung Soo, kemudian sepulangnya kita akan membahas ini sampai tuntas." Ujar Kris final, menggantikan posisi Suho, melihat _leader_ tersebut sudah merasa menyerah dengan situasi buruk yang tak terselesaikan ini.

-KAISOO-

Pukul 4 pagi saat itu, Kyung Soo tiba-tiba tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya begitu menyakitkannya, begitu menyiksanya. Seolah-olah semua hal di depannya berputar dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Ughhh..." mengerang kesakitan, membuat ayahnya tersadar dari tidurnya, kemudian dengan panik segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Nak, ada apa? Apakah rasa pusing itu muncul lagi?" Kyung Soo mengangguk lemah, rasa sakit di kepalanya menjadi-jadi, membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin menahan rasa sakit tersebut. ayahnya tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa mendampingi anaknya yang tersiksa dan memberinya semangat untuk terus berjuang melawan rasa perih itu.

"_Appa_... Aku... tak mau lagi... merasakan ini... Kumohon, _Appa_.. ini sakit sekali..." meremas kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencakar ayahnya tanpa sadar, berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang, malah semakin menyakitkan. Ayahnya tak dapat berbuat banyak, ia mengelus punggung anaknya yang begitu tegang, menahan rasa sakit dengan segenap tenaganya.

"Nak, jangan berpikiran seperti itu, kau masih punya _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, kau masih punya teman-temanmu, mereka semua mengharapkanmu untuk bertahan." Masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening tak terkira, Kyung Soo mengguman lemah. Mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata menyakitkan dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya yang pucat membiru.

"Tapi...Jong In tak mengharapkanku—untuk hidup, _Appa_. Ak—u... menghancurkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya..." ujarnya lemah, tubuhnya lemas, rasa sakit itu belum hilang, namun tubuhnya terasa tak mampu untuk menopang, kekuatannya terasa hilang seketika.

"Dia—membenciku... _Appa_..." rasa sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang, namun sedikit-demi sedikit rasa nyeri di kepalanya berkurang. Menyelaraskan napasnya perlahan, Ayah Kyung Soo mengelus puncak kepala anaknya yang sakit. Melihat kelopak matanya yang tertutup sembai menahan sakit, mau tak mau air mata dari pelupuk mata ayahnya turun membasahi pipinya yang sudah berkerut akibat bertambahnya umur.

Kyung Soo mendengar suara isakan pelan dari Appa tersayangnya. Tangan lemah mungilnya berusaha meraih pipi ayahnya, berhasil menyentuhnya, ia mengelusnya lemah.

"_Appa_, jangan menangis. Kyung Soo bahagia jika _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mau menemani Kyung Soo di sini." Tentu saja, perkataan itu membuat hati ayahnya sakit, anaknya tak akan bertahan lama, ia tak pernah berpikir penyakit itu akan menggerogoti tubuh anaknya, ia tak pernah tahu dan tak mau itu terjadi. Namun apadaya, ia baru menyadari keadaan anaknya setengah tahun yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba anaknya menelpon dirinya minta untuk menemuinya. Menjemputnya di _dorm_, dan mendapati anaknya menyambutnya dengan hidung yang sudah berdarah dan wajah pucat akibat menahan sakit pada kepalanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Waktu itu pukul 4 pagi, tentu saja mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tuanya.

Ayah Kyung Soo merutuki dirinya atas ketidakpekaannya terhadap anaknya yang masih menahan sakit sampai saat ini.

Ibu Kyung Soo yang terbangun akibat erangan kesakitan anaknya secepat mungkin menghampiri _namja_ mungilnya, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tak bisa melihat anaknya tersiksa seperti ini, kenapa harus anak kecilnya yang menderita, kenapa bukan dirinya saja.

"Kyung Soo-_chagi_, maafkan _eomma_..." Kyung Soo hanya menggeleng lemah, ia tak bisa berkata lagi, rasa sakit itu kembali menguasai dirinya, membuat tubuhnya melengkung menahan sakit. _Eomma _dan _Appa_nya hanya dapat memeluk dan menggenggam kedua tangan _namja_ mungil di hadapannya dengan sedih.

...

..

Pukul 7 pagi, cahaya sudah masuk melewati celah-celah tirai kamar yang masih tertutup. _Namja _mungil itu dapat menutup matanya yang kelelahan setelah berjuang melawan rasa sakit di kepalanya selama 3 jam penuh. Ayah dan ibunya juga terlihat kelelahan, merasakan penderitaan anak mereka yang bermata bulat tersebut terus meremas tangan ayahnya, dan air mata yang membasahi pakaian ibunya. Kyung Soo sudah berjuang keras untuk itu, dan sekarang Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat dengan baik di rumah sakit.

Ayah dan ibunya masih mengingat perkataan anak mereka disaat-saat terakhir sebelum _namja _mungil itu tertidur.

'_Appa, Eomma. Biarkan aku menikmati masa-masa remajaku bersama dengan semua teman-teman EXO member, ya. Aku ingin mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin kenangan bersama mereka. Kumohon ijinkan aku, Eomma, Appa. Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga kesehatanku di sana. Mereka orang-orang yang baik, mereka mau menjagaku.'_

Ayah dan ibunya tak mau menolak lagi, mereka hanya mengangguk lemah saat anaknya meminta hal tersebut. walau rasa enggan selalu menyelimuti mereka, namun permintaan anaknya satu ini tak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja, ini permintaan terakhirnya.

"Oh ya, _Chagi_. Aku akan mengabari sahabat-sahabatnya untuk datang siang hari saja. Biarkan Kyungie beristirahat dulu." Mengangguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya, ayah Kyung Soo mengecup dahi istrinya.

"Iya, aku akan mengurus sisanya. Administrasi dan lainnya. Aku juga akan berbicara kepada Dokter Choi mengenai keputusan Kyung Soo kali ini." giliran istrinya yang mengangguk, ia mengusap pipi suaminya lembut, kemudian segera berkutat dengan _handphone_nya.

-KAISOO-

"Ingat, kita datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari keributan. Jadi tenang, jangan ramai, _okay_." Semua orang di situ mengangguk. Suho sudah memberikan _warning_, jadi jika sumber masalah muncul, akan dia berantas dengan cepat, caranya? Cukup tendang saja dia keluar dari ruangan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Kyung Soo.

Membuka pintu kamar tempat Kyung Soo dirawat, mendapati sesuatu yang cukup ganjil.

-KAISOO-

_Note from Baka author : _

_Ohohoho~ Akhirnya chapter 3 saya luncurkan dengan bahagia. Saya baca review dengan bahagia pula. Maafkan saya karena belum bisa membalas review-review minna sekalian disebabkan oleh lemotnya internet, sehingga saya harus terpaksa tidak membalas review minna sekalian. Gomenasai!  
Saya akan memberikan permintaan maaf saya dengan secepatnya mengupdate chapter 4!_

_Oh ya, sesuai permintaan beberapa reviewer, saya bakal bikin Kyungie mengidap penyakit. Walau awalnya saya nggak kepikiran, tapi setelah saya lihat, ternyata dari chapter 1 udah dapet tanda-tanda bagus seperti itu, ya sudah akhirnya saya kasih dia anugrah (huh?) maksud saya penyakit. Katanya biar Uri Kyungie tambah kesiksa. *PLAK*_

_Yak! Mungkin untuk chapter 4 agak berdarah-darah sedikit, nggak apa, ya? Maafkan saya, Minna. Saya tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi minna sekalian terhadap fanfic abal-abal saya ini. saya hanya ingin memuaskan hati saya terhadap namja favorit saya ini, Do Kyung Soo. :D_

_Karena agak terburu-buru, maafkan saya untuk banyaknya typo(s) bertebaran. Saya nggak sempat update untuk seminggu ke depan karena mulai diterjang oleh ulangan. Saya lagi butuh meningkatkan nilai saya._

_Saya juga minta maaf buat __**'**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**' **__karena kali ini saya mungkin mengecewakan anda dengan fic ini. Q.Q_

_Pada chapter 4, jika saya sudah sempat untuk menyelesaikannya, saya bakal langsung minta di BETA oleh yeoja cantik yang jadi sahabat seperjuangan saya melawan ketidakbenaran di dunia ini (emang HERO)._

_Last, minna, mohon dukungan dan reviewnya ya._

_Juga mohon dukungan buat author cantik kita, Hitsukiro16 dan __**'**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**.**_

_**Sankyuuuu! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Going Down

**It's My Turn to Cry**

**Chapter 4**

**By HitsuKiro16**

_Warning (s) : BxB, KaiSoo~! YAOI, a little bit fight, other pairing, Angst!, A little bit of Kristal's apperance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), TYPO (s), isi cerita tidak terlalu bersambung dengan judulnya, newbie of Korean language and romaji of hangul, gomenasai. -.-"/, and i'm so sorry for the bad english, really, just want to try. :D_

_Special guest : __**KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin) **__(Saya bener-bener nggak kenal tokoh korea, sih. Banyak bingungnya. :D Jadi saya Cuma nambah buat jadi kakaknya Kyungie aja (Si Kyuhyun aja. Sungmin biar jadi istri sahnya Kyuhyun. Katanya mereka pairing, kan? Jadi saya masukkan aja). Tapi saya nggak bisa ngasi penjelasan banyak buat mereka, gomenasai). Disini perannya memang kakak Kyung Soo, tapi dia nggak ada hubungan sama Super Junior, maaf ya. Saya nggak tahu Super Junior dengan baik, saya hanya tahu EXO dan Running Man saja. :D Gomenasai kalau ada yang nggak suka dengan kedatangan 2 tokoh yang tidak berhubungan dengan EXO ya. Saya nggak terlalu suka dengan OC, hanya tuntutan untuk jalan cerita saja._

_Couple (s) and Character : KAISOO, MEMBER OF EXO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISTAL (-.-"), KYUMIN (Special guests)._

_Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Small note : Heeyyaaa! Bertemu lagi dengan Saya, Hitsukiro16, perempuan yang lagi demen-demennya sama EXO dan KAISOO sampai-sampai niat bikin fanfic beginian dan meninggalkan anime dan DOUJINSHI YAOI saya terbengkalai begitu saja. Q.Q_

_Dengan hati sedih bercampur gembira, saya persembahkan fanfic ini, warning untuk Chapter ini adalah sedikit adegan darah, walau nggak parah, tapi ini juga harus saya beritahukan jika kalian tidak suka dengan adegan tersebut._

_Banyak yang bilang pada mau Happy Ending, tapi kenapa yang ada di pikiran saya ini adalah Sad Ending dengan rasa sedih yang mengalir._

_Maafkan saya atas terlalu lamanya update-an fanfic chapter 4 ini, saya bingung dan lagipula pekerjaan sekolah yang sangat menghambat saya untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Saya sampai mengadakan konferensi meja kotak sama __**'**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**_ _untuk cerita dan kesempatan mem-BETA-kan._

_Jadi, Minna, saya sekali lagi harus memohon maaf jika jalan ceritanya jadi aneh._

_Minna, Happy Reading!_

_**SPECIAL THANKS : For 'LARISSA' alias**__** '**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**__** that help me with this bad fanfic, she make it good. :D My best friend~! XD Jangan lupa baca fanfic-fanfic buatannya ya! Itu bagus-bagus banget lho! Kalau nggak baca nyesel deh~! XD**_

-KAISOO-

_**FLASHBACK : **__"Ingat, kita datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari keributan. Jadi tenang, jangan ramai, okay." Semua orang di situ mengangguk. Suho sudah memberikan warning, jadi jika sumber masalah muncul, akan dia berantas dengan cepat, caranya? Cukup tendang saja dia keluar dari ruangan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Kyung Soo._

_Membuka pintu kamar tempat Kyung Soo dirawat, mendapati sesuatu yang cukup ganjil._

-KAISOO-

Semua member terdiam saat menemukan sesuatu yang agak ganjil bagi mereka. Mereka tahu yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit adalah Kyungie yang mereka kenal, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum sembari mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arah para member. Namun sosok di depannya yang duduk menghadap Kyung Soo saat ini yang membuat mereka bingung. Juga kehadiran seseorang yang sedang duduk di seberang tempat Kyung Soo terbaring, sosok yang lebih cantik, yang memasang raut muka polos dan teduh. Sosok tampan yang kali ini menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, segera membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri di situ dengan tampang aneh? Cepat masuk, kemudian tutup pintunya," ucapnya cepat, membuat para member EXO tergagap. Secepat mungkin mereka masuk dengan diam dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian dengan pandangan tak mengerti mereka memandang kedua orang yang masih asing bagi mereka.

"Ahahaa, mungkin mereka bingung dengan kedatangan kita, Kyungie. Kau tak mengenalkan kami pada sahabat-sahabatmu?" Kyung Soo yang masih tersenyum dengan lembut berniat memulai percakapan singkat mereka.

"Ehm, Kenal—" berhenti sejenak, suaranya agak serak, akibat tidur terlalu lama, "Yang di sebelah ini adalah _Hyung_ku, Kyuhyun-_hyung_. Sedangkan yang berada di samping kiriku adalah Sungmin _hyung_. Dia adalah istri dari Kyuhyun-_hyung._" Semua yang berada di situ agak kaget. Jujur, mereka berpacaran dengan sesama jenisnya, namun baru kali ini secara nyata mereka menemukan dan bertemu dengan pasangan yang real sampai ke pernikahan, itu yang ada di pikiran para member.

"Salam kenal, ka-kami adalah teman satu grup EXO. Kami datang mau menjengu—"

"Sudahlah, tak usah canggung. Kami sudah mengenal kalian sejak lama. Silahkan berbincang-bincang dengan Kyung Soo." Kyuhyun segera mengisyaratkan istrinya, Sungmin, untuk pergi dari kamar Kyung Soo, _namja_ imut itu hanya menuruti dengan anggukan patuh. Sebelum meninggalkan Kyung Soo, Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyung Soo dengan cepat, kemudian melempar senyum sayang kepada adik iparnya yang membalasnya dengan rengkuhan singkat.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyungie. Kami akan menemuimu secepatnya." Kyung Soo mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya pada _Hyung_nya yang tampan dan _Hyung_ iparnya yang cantik. Suara pintu tertutup, menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah pergi, menyisakan ke duabelas _namja-namja_ muda yang langsung saja melepaskan ketegangan mereka.

"Uwah, susasana berasa tegang. Kehadiran Kyuhyun-_hyung_ yang seperti itu membuat kita jadi canggung." Tao yang tak tahan akhirnya mengungkapkan pokok pikirannya saat ini. Rasa tegang sudah lepas dari dirinya, membuatnya agak tenang. Kris disebelahnya juga mengangguk-angguk setuju, orang _cold_ seperti dia saja hanya mematung saat kakak laki-laki Kyung Soo yang karismatik tersebut berbicara dengan dalam dan lantang. Jujur saja, Kris agak bergeridik ngeri. Jadi yang namanya _cold _itu seperti namja tampan yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan bersama istri cantiknya. Kris harus belajar dari kakak Kyung Soo!

"Namun karena adanya Sungmin-_hyung_, entah mengapa suasana aneh tadi sempat menghilang, berganti dengan rasa tenang di hati," ucap Jong Dae menimpali perkataan Tao, _dongsaeng_nya yang bermata panda, terdapat kantong mata hitam yang cukup tebal di bawah matanya.

"Kupikir mereka layaknya _yin_ dan _yang_, kontras sekali." Sambar Chanyeol. Memikirkan kedua kakak Kyung Soo, malah melupakan sosok yang harusnya ditemuinya saat ini.

"Ah! Kyungieeee! Bagaimana kabarmu!" Xiumin segera memeluk _dongsaeng_nya tersayang, disambut dengan pelukan singkat, kemudian _namja_ pemilik _single eyelid_ tersebut meringis sembari menepuk punggung tangan Kyung Soo.

"Ah, _Hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya masih kelelahan. Nanti aku sudah langsung ikut kalian pulang ke _dorm_." Xiumin tersenyum senang, mengetahui keadaan adik kecilnya baik-baik saja membuatnya tenang. Segera ia mundur, tidak mudah untuk melangkah ke belakang karena sosok Luhan sudah merengek, mendesak maju ke depan ingin menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Baby_ Soo! Maafkan aku kemarin tak bisa menemanimu! Aku begitu rindu padamu!" Luhan memeluk Kyung Soo lembut, Kyung Soo hanya tertawa pelan. Mata bulatnya agak membesar, kaget saat melihat sosok Hyung di depannya menitikkan sedikit air mata.

"_Hyung_, kenapa? Ada apa?" Kyung Soo mengusap air mata di pelupuk Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin terisak. Kyung Soo dibuat bingung oleh tindakan _namja_ cantik di depannya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku memasak banyak sekali makanan untuk memuaskan perut-perut kelaparan mereka ini! Sungguh melelahkan..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk orang-orang dengan pemakan terbanyak, tentu saja Chanyeol, Jong Dae, dan Kris merasa bahwa nama mereka dibawa-bawa. Tak mau terbawa arus lebih jauh, Jong Dae dan Kris hanya bersiul-siul, pura-pura tak tahu, sedangkan Chanyeol menentang mentah-mentah pernyataan _Hyung_ cantiknya. Tangan kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Luhan dengan hebohnya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang sakit! Aku butuh makan untuk memulihkannya! Aku butuh energi! Tak salah jika aku makan lebih banyak! Lagipula aku makan masakanmu karena terpaksa! Masakanmu tak enak!" berusaha membela diri, padahal dirinya juga ikut campur tangan dalam kegiatan memasak. Tentu saja Luhan juga tak mau kalah, enak saja jika dirinya disalahkan, salahkan Chanyeol yang memasukkan garam terlalu banyak ke dalam masakan saat Luhan sedang tak melihat.

"_Ya_! Mana embel-embel _Hyung_nya! Kau kira bisa seenaknya menyalahkanku! Kau sendiri yang memasukkan bumbu berlebihan! Kemari kau! Akan kubuat tanganmu semakin sakit!" Luhan mulai mengincar tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan diperban, Chanyeol merasakan aura berbahaya dari namja di depannya, segera berlari ke belakang kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Luhan memandang licik, kemudian berusaha mengejar _namja _tinggi tersebut.

Suasana mulai ramai, Suho yang sudah di ujung kesabarannya hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pasrah. Ia sudah memperingatkan sebelumnya, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Membuatnya pusing. Namun iris matanya yang cukup cekatan menangkap bingkai wajah Kyung Soo terlihat bahagia, walau masih terhias pucat karena lelah, namun senyuman yang terbentuk dari _heart shape lips_ itu terpatri manis di paras _namja_ mungil tersebut. Mau tak mau, Suho merasa beban di hatinya berkurang sedikit, serasa seperti burung di dalam sangkar yang terbang bebas, keluar dari sangkar yang membelenggu dirinya, berputar-putar mengitari langit yang indah. Ya, perasaan khawatir Suho sedikit berkurang, setidaknya senyuman yang hilang dalam waktu setengah tahun itu kembali.

"_Ya_! Kalian lupa dimana ini? Apakah kalian sudah membuang janji kalian untuk menjaga keheningan dan bersikap dewasa?!" timpuk Kris agak keras, membuat semua orang di situ terdiam. Merasa ada yang aneh dari ucapan _Hyung_nya, Lay mengoreksi.

"_Hyung_, memangnya siapa yang berjanji untuk menjaga kondisi tenang? Lagipula siapa yang berkata bahwa ada janji untuk bersikap dewasa? Suho tak mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya berkata bahwa kita harus tenang. Tapi jawabannya hanya mengangguk, tak mengucapkan janji." Mendengar pembenaran Yi Xing, membuat Kris naik darah, mulai saja perdebatan tak penting diantara mereka berdua. Kyung Soo hanya tertawa senang, ia tak tahu, satu hari berada terpisah dengan mereka, sudah membuatnya rindu bercampur dengan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hatinya.

Kenangan yang tak tergantikan ini akan terus dia simpan dalam-dalam, sampai akhir hidupnya.

Akhir hidupnya?

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak mau memikirkan tentang hal yang membatasi pergerakannya, ia ingin bebas. Ia ingin membuat banyak kenangan lagi bersama dengan teman-teman, dan meminta maaf pada sosok yang dikasihinya, Kim Jong In.

Dipandangnya dalam-dalam sosok pemuda itu, yang duduk di sofa agak jauh dari ranjangnya, juga jauh dari kerumunan member EXO. Iris hitam bulatnya memandang dengan sedih. Baru saja hatinya senang, namun begitu melihat sosok yang dikasihinya masih terlihat tak peduli, membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Sehun tanpa sengaja mendapati iris Kyung Soo terkunci pada Kai, ia mengikuti gerak-gerik Kai. Jari-jari tangan Kai bergerak dengan cepat pada layar _Handphone_nya. Wajah sebal menghias paras Kai, Sehun mengerti makna dari pandangan seperti itu. Apakah _yeoja_ yang masih menyandang hubungan kekasih dengan Kai mengganti nomor _handphone_nya? Ataukah sengaja tak mengangkat maupun membalas _email_ dari Jong In?

"Dasar, keras kepala. Masih saja memikirkan wanita itu, padahal ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan penuh kasih sayang." Sehun mendekati sosok yang menunduk diam. Sehun duduk di kursi, tepat di sebelah ranjang Kyung Soo. Kemudian dengan lembut, Sehun menyentuh punggung tangan _namja _mungil tersebut, membuat iris bulat milik Kyung Soo menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kaget bercampur bingung.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kyung Soo-_hyung_. Jong In pasti akan segera melupakan wanita itu dan berbaikan lagi denganmu." Mengerti bahwa _Maknae_ di depannya ini mempedulikannya, membuatnya tersenyum agak malu, pasalnya, sesuatu dalam pikirannya seolah dapat dibaca oleh _namja _tampan di depannya saat ini.

"Oh Sehun, terima kasih." Senyum mirisnya merekah, membuat Sehun merasa bersalah harus membahas hal sensitif terhadap Kyung Soo.

Terdiam sejenak, membangun sebuah persiapan yang matang untuk meluncurkan kata-kata dari dalam hatinya, mengungkapkannya dengan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Aku tak berharap dia mau memaafkanku. Aku yang bersalah, dia yang memutuskan. Aku tak berhak mengusik jika dia memang membenciku. Aku hanya berharap Krystal-_ssi_ segera kembali dan membuatnya bahagia, tidak sedih dan menangis seperti dulu," berhenti sejenak, setelah cukup banyak mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia melanjutkan dengan lirih, "aku tak sudi melihatnya." Ujarnya pelan, suaranya serak, tersirat kerapuhan seorang Do Kyung Soo.

Ia begitu merelakan sosok yang dikasihinya mencintai orang lain, walau dirinya harus tersakiti dan disakiti, ia tak peduli itu. Walaupun hatinya harus tergores oleh beribu-ribu golok, jika dia masih bisa menahannya, dia akan tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Walau di hatinya yang terdalam, dirinya meraung-raung kesakitan dan menangis sepuas-puasnya, dirinya juga hanya sebagai subjek antagonis dalam kehidupan Jong In dan Krystal Jung.

"_Hyung_... Setidaknya kau harus berusaha memberontak dari rasa pesimismu itu." Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyung Soo terdiam. Pesimis? Bukannya pesimis, hanya mencoba memandang dari sisi kenyataannya. Hanya itu yang Kyung Soo perbuat dan lakukan, berdasarkan pada fakta yang benar-benar terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Memotong percakapan masing-masing pembicara, Suho segera membuka mulutnya untuk membuat fokus semua orang tertuju padanya.

"Jika suasana ramai ini tidak dapat dihentikan lagi, maka kita akan mengeluarkan sumber masalahnya saat ini juga." Seketika, hening melanda. Suho berdehem pelan, kemudian menyerahkan kesempatan berbicara secara penuh kepada Kris.

"Jadi, selagi Kyung Soo juga sudah ada pada pembicaraan kita kali ini, kita mulai saja menyelesaikan percakapan kita tadi malam." Kris menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah memang perlu kita mengadakan jumpa fans lagi?" mengangkat tangannya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, Xiumin mengutarakan kata-katanya. Kris mengangguk.

"Ya, kita perlu mengadakannya, atau lebih baik jika kita mengadakan konferensi pers. Untuk menjelaskan keadaan Kyung Soo dan beberapa masalah yang mulai tersebar di kalangan masyarakat." Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Kris membuat Kyung Soo kecil hati. Ini salahnya, kenapa dia harus kehilangan kesadaran di hari sepenting ini.

"Namun kita harus menyelesaikan masalah diantara para member dahulu, baru kita maju ke konferensi pers. Aku merasa banyak masalah terjadi disini." Akhirnya Sehun kembali angkat bicara, nada yang berkesan dingin meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Iris hitamnya menatap Jong In, Kyung Soo, Baekhyun, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri secara berurutan. Suho yang kurang paham dengan maksud Sehun, mulai ikut ke dalam arus pembicaraan.

"Sebentar, apa ada masalah lagi? Masalah apa?" Sehun mendesah berat. Terpaksa ia harus menceritakan ini semua secara terang-terangan. Dia tak bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya, semua yang dilihatnya harus segera dipaparkan, semua member harus tahu.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Aku tidak memihak kepada siapapun. Aku hanya akan menceritakan apa yang kulihat. Jangan berprasangka buruk sampai kita bisa mendapatkan titik terangnya." Semua orang di situ terlihat tegang, Kyung Soo panik, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun tahu penyakit yang mengidap pada tubuh mungilnya, ia juga takut jika semua masa lama dibeberkan di sini saat ini juga.

"Pertama untuk Jong In dan Baekhyun-_hyung_," mendapat _deathglare_ dari _namja _yang tinggi tubuhnya hampir sama dengan Kyung Soo, juga mendapat desisan tajam dari Jong In, Sehun melanjutkan dengan berani, "Kemarin malam aku melihat mereka berdua bertengkar hebat di ruang tamu." Semua orang memandang tak percaya, terkecuali Chanyeol yang sudah paham masalahnya karena ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencurahkan semua masalah yang dialami kekasihnya itu terhadapnya.

"Puncaknya, mereka saling beradu mulut, hingga Jong In mencekik Baekhyun-_hyung_." Semua orang memandang Jong In dengan tatapan shock, sebegitukah perbuatan _namja _berkulit _tan_ tersebut pada sahabatnya? Pada Hyungnya sendiri?

"Walau cekikan itu masih membekas sampai hari ini, dibalik syal yang digunakan oleh Byun Baekhyun-_hyung_. Namun yang Baekhyun katakan waktu itu juga salah, masih saja _Hyung_ mengungkit-ungkit masalah Krystal. Tentu saja membuat Jong In marah." Baekhyun mendengus sebal, sia-sia saja syal yang digunakannya untuk menutupi jejak cekikan di lehernya. Dengan berat hati dia melepas syalnya. Semua orang di situ memandang ke arah leher Baekhyun yang terdapat bekas tangan yang agak keungu-unguan tersebut. Kembali, semuanya men_deathglare_ Jong In, membuat pemuda tersebut salah tingkah, namun tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Setelah itu, Masalah Jong In dengan Luhan-_hyung_." Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan memohon, seolah-olah untuk merahasiakan bagian Luhan dengan Jong In. Namun sehun menggeleng lemah, ia tetap harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Luhan-_hyung_ merasa benci dengan Jong In saat tahu bahwa ia membawa _yeoja_ masuk ke dalam kamar, dan membiarkan Kyung Soo-_hyung_ tertidur di ruang makan setiap malam," kembali, ia melanjutkan, "Juga rasa tak sukanya saat Jong In berbicara kasar terhadap Kyung Soo-_hyung_ sebelum jumpa fans waktu itu dimulai." Kyung Soo ikut terbawa suasana, ia benar-benar tak bisa menatap Jong In yang memandanginya benci dari kejauhan. Pandangan itu menyiratkan rasa tak suka yang lebih, membuat Kyung Soo rendah diri. Dia meremas selimut yang menutupi paha putihnya, tubuhnya mulai bergetar takut, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia serasa seperti diinterogasi oleh banyak orang.

"Terakhir, masalah Jong In dan Kyung Soo-_hyung_." _Namja_ mungil itu terlonjak, mendengar namanya dan nama sosok yang dicintainya disebut, membuatnya bergeridik takut. Jong In masih menatapnya tak suka, membuatnya tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya sekedar untuk menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Masalah mereka berdua yang membuat Baekhyun-_hyung_ dan Luhan-_hyung_ ikut-ikutan terlibat. Jadi, akar utamanya adalah masalah Kyung Soo-_hyung_ dan Jong In." Mengakhiri rumusan masalah yang diajukannya, semua member disitu mulai mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi, Kyung Soo, dan Jong In, maukah kalian melupakan semua masa lalu kalian, kemudian mulai untuk akur kembali?" ucapan Lay tersebut langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jong In yang sudah menahan emosinya.

"Apakah aku yang dianggap jahat di sini? Salahkan dia karena merusak hubunganku dengan Krystal!" Luhan merasa emosinya meluap, segera ia maju bermodal dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengeras dan siap menghancurkan wajah Jong In. Lebih cepat merespon, Sehun sudah menarik _namja_ cantik tersebut ke dalam cekalan eratnya.

"Kai, jangan memulai percakapan bodoh ini lagi. Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya. Kenapa kau tak bisa berpikir secara realistis, hah?" Kris mulai ambil suara, ia lelah mendengarkan pertengkaran yang tak kunjung selesai seperti ini. Dia juga khawatir pada Kyung Soo, wajah pucatnya mulai terlihat mencemaskan, Kris tak mau Kyung Soo mengalami tekanan yang berat lagi, hanya karena hubungan percintaan yang terasa palsu di matanya.

"_Hyung_, aku selalu disalahkan disini! Kenapa kalian membela orang itu! Kenapa kalian tak mau menerima Krystal sebagai orang yang baik di mata kalian?!" mulai beradu mulut, membuat suasana tersebut menjadi gerah, mata Kai mulai memerah, mengingat wanita itu, membuatnya sakit.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghentakkan kalimatnya dengan cukup keras.

"Karena kau tak mau membuka matamu! Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Wanita seperti apa yang mau datang tengah malam, di _dorm_ khusus laki-laki, dan bercumbu dengan kekasihnya?!" ucapan Kris terkesan vulgar, namun hal tersebut juga mengena di hati Jong In.

"Coba kau pikirkan, teman satu kamarmu rela membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk memberimu dan _yeoja_ itu waktu bersama. Itu _Hyung_mu sendiri, Kai! Yang sampai saat ini masih merasa bersalah padamu hanya karena wanita itu! Apakah kau menyadari hal itu?" ucapan Kris menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semuanya masih terdiam, ikut memikirkan semua perlakukan baik Kyung Soo demi mereka, terlebih demi Kim Jong In. Sedangkan pemuda yang dibicarakan, masih terdiam, ia masih menyimpan dalam-dalam air matanya, ia tak mau meneteskannya di depan Jong In, akan membuatnya makin lemah di mata Jong In.

"Jika kau merasa dirimu dilukai oleh Kyung Soo, kau salah! Kau yang melukainya!" Kris merasa dirinya sudah mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Menyadarkan _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu terlalu sulit, sampai dirinya harus terlibat sedalam ini ke dalam arus permasalahan.

"Aku sudah berkata padanya tidak perlu pergi dari kamar! Dia saja yang langsung melengos pergi melihat kami berdua! Kenapa harus menyalahkanku?" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, air mata mulai mengalir melewati pelupuk matanya. Ia masih mencoba mencari kesalahan dari seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Apakah kau tak tahu rasa cinta seseorang seperti apa? Memangnya kau tak pernah merasakan apa namanya cinta, hah?" sudah memendam terlalu lama, Luhan akhirnya membuka bibir mungilnya. Luhan meremas ujung _sweater_ yang digunakannya, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tahukah dirimu jika orang yang dicintainya bercumbu di depannya dengan _yeoja_ lain? Dengan orang lain? Tahukah kau rasa sakit itu?" mengangkat wajahnya yang kecil, ia menatap Jong In dengan irisnya yang sudah berhias air mata.

"Jong In. Kau bahkan tidak tahu..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia mendekati Kyung Soo yang masih terdiam, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan menarik lengan kanan _namja_ mungil itu cepat dan menarik ke atas lengan pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakan Kyung Soo, membuat Kyung Soo terlonjak kaget.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat menemukan Kyung Soo terduduk di lantai, tak mau berbicara sama sekali, dengan darah mengucur tak berhenti dari luka gores di lengan kanannya ini," menggengam erat pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo, "Kupikir mungkin saja yang terjadi, saat itu kau tak tahu harus mengungkapkan emosimu, sehingga kau lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan sesuatu di dekatmu. Tapi kau tak tahu jika yang kau lakukan menyakiti seseorang." Jong In masih terdiam, begitu juga semua orang di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang masuk ke telinga mereka, beusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan.

"Namun kau tak tahu, atau memang tak mau tahu... Bahwa perbuatanmu melukai lengannya, bodoh." Merasa apa yang diutarakan darinya sudah berakhir sampai di situ, ia menatap Kyung Soo yang masih menunduk, mengangkat kepala itu pelan untuk menghadapnya, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam kecoklatan _namja_ mungil itu dengan kasih sayang.

Namun, Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu disaat ia memperhatikan keadaan _namja_ mungil di depannya meneteskan banyak sekali air mata.

"Jong In..." ia memberanikan diri memanggil sosok yang dicintainya itu. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap iris elang milik Jong In, menatapnya kosong. Jong In membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah melihatmu menangis di depanku... Itupun karena kesalahanku dan kebodohanku selama ini..." terisak, Kyung Soo mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya yang bergetar tanpa henti.

"Aku minta maaf... Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku minta maaf." Kyung Soo mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut menutupi sebatas pahanya. Ia masih ingat saat ia meminta pengampunan berkali-kali di depan pemuda itu, namun, hanya umpatan yang didapatnya. Ia masih mengingat semua itu dengan jelas, dan kali ini, untuk satu kali ini saja, ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya, sekali lagi.

"Aku berusaha menyimpan rasa sakit ini selama setengah tahun," menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, detik kemudian dia kembali memantapkan hatinya yang terasa berderu," Namun, kali ini aku menyerah," ucapnya pelan. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Kyung Soo memegang dadanya yang berdetak begitu cepatnya, memburu sehingga napasnya seirama dengan debaran itu.

"Bolehkah... kali ini aku menangis di depanmu?" isakannya mengeras. Semua orang di situ terdiam, mereka terbawa arus suasana sedih itu, ikut merasakan betapa hati Kyung Soo merana selama 6 bulan tersebut. _Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu merasakan dadanya berdegup, ada rasa aneh yang muncul. Setelah sekian lama mereka mengenal, baru kali ini air mata seorang Do Kyung Soo terekam jelas di mata elangnya.

"Hanya kali ini. Biarkan kali ini aku melakukannya, Jong In. Setelah sekian lama aku menahannya sekuat tenaga... untuk hari ini saja, giliranku untuk menangis, kan?" napasnya tak beraturan, Kyung Soo menangis, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa dapat dihentikan lagi. Hatinya meraung-raung sakit kali ini, semua emosinya dapat ia ungkapkan dengan air mata. Semua waktu yang dibuangnya sia-sia untuk menahan sakit pada 'penyakitnya', juga pada hatinya, untuk hari ini, dia bisa menyatakannya lewat isakan memilukan. Sehun yang masih duduk di sebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya yang mencengkram kuat-kuat.

Tao menangis, begitu pula Lay dan Luhan. Baekhyun terisak, Chanyeol mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang, Chanyeol berjanji tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun sampai membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Suho merengkuh Lay dalam pelukannya, ia akan menjaga Yi Xing selama dia masih jantungnya masih berdetak di dunia ini. Begitupun Sehun, telapak tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam jemari Kyung Soo tetap bertahan di situ, namun tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jari-jari lentik Xi Luhan, yang menunduk sedih. Bahkan Kris kali ini meruntuhkan sisi _cold_nya, mengusap puncak kepala Tao yang menangis histeris dalam dekapan dada bidangnya.

Sehun terpaksa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyung Soo tak kala _namja_ mungil itu sudah mendorong jari-jari Sehun pada pinggang Luhan di dekatnya. Sehun mengerti itu, dia menarik _namja_ cantik ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap air mata _namja_ secantik rusa yang mengalir.

Saat ini, Kyung Soo merasa sendirian, ya, benar-benar sendirian dalam kesesakan hatinya, tak ada yang dapat menghiburnya. Semua orang yang dia kasihi di dalam hidupnya sudah punya '_Guardian Angel_nya' masing-masing, sudah punya seseorang untuk menghibur di kala sedih, namun hanya dirinya yang layaknya tenggelam di dasar lautan dan tak ada yang menemaninya di dalam kegelapan juga dinginnya air tersebut. Isakan itu kembali meluncur tanpa dapat dihentikan, hatinya begitu sakit, dan tubuhnya terasa menyakitkan saat merasakan 'kesendirian' itu. dia takut dengan kegelapan, ia takut dengan suara petir yang seolah-olah akan menyakiti dirinya, dan, dia takut sendirian. Ia takut meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa ada orang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sosok mungil itu masih menangis, sedangkan Jong In? Dia hanya terdiam. Mata elangnya memandang nanar Kyung Soo yang masih terisak sembari menyelaraskan napasnya yang terputus-putus. Ia merasakan keganjalan di hatinya, ia melupakan semua kenangannya bersama _Hyung_ mungilnya tersebut. Namun sesuatu yang ia kenal menyeruak keluar, menyadari betapa sakitnya siksaan yang diterima _Hyung_nya tersebut.

Jong In berdiri dari tempat duduknya, langkahnya tak menentu, ia tak mengerti, tubuhnya terasa menuntunnya untuk menghampiri sosok mungil di ranjang itu. Bahkan sosok mungil itu masih tak sadar akan kehadiran _namja_ berkulit _tan_ di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_." Perkataan yang muncul dari bibir Kim Jong In, yang saat ini merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, dahi _namja_ bermata bulat itu bersentuhan dengan dada Jong In yang berdegup kencang. Kyung Soo terdiam, ia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Jong In memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya? Secara tiba-tiba?

Waktu belum lama berlalu, namun, kenapa Jong In sudah meminta maaf dan memeluknya dengan rasa kasih sayang yang muncul? Kyung Soo menangis kembali. Degupan di dadanya semakin kencang, berlomba-lomba untuk mengganggu Kyung Soo yang masih tak berdaya.

"Kumohon, jika itu hanya kepura-puraan, Jong In. Itu akan membunuhku." Dengan lemah, Kyung Soo mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya selembut mungkin. Dia tahu, pastinya namja di depannya ini hanya berpura-pura, setelah sekian hal yang telah dialami oleh Kyung Soo, setelah semua ucapan sarkastik Jong In padanya, tak mungkin pemuda itu memaafkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak berpura-pu—"

"Terima kasih, Jong In. Jika kau benar-benar memaafkanku." Ini terasa aneh bagi Kyung Soo, ia meminta maaf, dan Jong In secara tiba-tiba sudah memberikan pengampunan, namun kenapa Kyung Soo merasakan bahwa semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Tapi entah mengapa, rasa bersalah itu tak kunjung hilang," memegang dadanya, melanjutkan pergerakan _heart shape lips_nya, "Ah... Aku sudah paham... perasaan ini..." ujarnya terhenti. Jong In memandangnya agak bingung. Kyung Soo terlihat masih berdebat dengan sesuatu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Surai rambut coklat kehitamannya agak menutupi iris hitamnya yang indah, ia mendongak sedikit, memandang Jong In dengan tatapan yang sendu.

" Aku sudah menyadari semua ini. Perasaanku ini benar-benar aneh, bukan? Mengharapkan perhatian dari seseorang yang bahkan sudah punya kekasih..." tiba-tiba, entah apa yang merasukinya, Kyung Soo mengutarakan semua yang ada di hatinya, perasaan cinta yang dia pendam selama beberapa tahun mengenal Jong In.

"Kim Jong In, maafkan aku atas perasaanku kali ini..." kembali, kata itu kembali diucapkan, seperti sebuah napas bagi Kyung Soo.

"H—_Hyung_. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah." Tiba-tiba pula, Jong In membalas kalimat yang Kyung Soo ucapkan. Semua orang yang memandang mereka berdua terlarut bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba konversasi mereka menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"Hyung—Maafkan aku. Aku yang bersalah karena tak memahami perasaanmu." Suara Jong In terdengar agak serak saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum sedih, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk memeluk _namja_ bersurai hitam di depannya.

"Jong In... rasanya, kepalaku akan pecah jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. terima kasih." Kyung Soo merasa besar kepala, perkataan Jong In untuk pertama kali begitu menghangatkannya setelah 6 bulan hidup di dalam rasa bersalah.

"Kyung Soo-_hyung_. Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Suasana hening seketika, semua member menahan napasnya, menunggu jawaban yang muncul dari bibir mungil milik Kyung Soo.

"A-aku... sudah memaafkanmu... bahkan sebelum—" tiba-tiba tubuh dalam dekapan Kai seperti kehilangan tenaga, Jong In merasakan itu. Ia tak menyadari apapun, dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Kyung Soo merasakan pusing yang tak tertahankan, kemudian tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah darah dari hidungnya mengalir dengan cepat, menghiasi pakaiannya dan milik Jong In.

Menyadari jawaban dari Kyung Soo menggantung, tak terselesaikan, Jong In menarik tubuh _namja_ mungil itu untuk melihat keadaannya. Alangkah kagetnya saat mata elangnya menangkap jejak darah di paras putih Kyung Soo yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyung Soo-_hyung_! _Ya_, Kyung Soo-_hyung_!" semua orang menoleh mendengar teriakan Jong In, masing-masing menangkap warna darah mengalir dari lubang hidung _namja_ mungil di ranjang itu. Suho yang menyadari itu segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter, sedangkan Lay bergegas mengusap air matanya kemudian menghampiri tubuh lemah dalam genggaman Jong In.

"Baringkan tubuhnya!" disanggupi dengan cepat oleh Kai, Lay segera mengusap likuid cair dari hidung Kyung Soo dengan kapas yang tersedia di atas meja dekat dengan ranjang.

Tak lama, Suho dan Dokter yang memang dipercayakan oleh Ibu dan Ayah Kyung Soo hadir di dalam ruangan itu. Melihat kondisi pasiennya yang tak sadarkan diri seperti itu, ia segera menoleh ke arah semua orang di dalam ruangan.

"Kumohon saat ini semua menunggu di luar. Mohon berikan kabar kepada pihak keluarga Do Kyung Soo." Suho mengangguk cepat, ia segera berlari keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang lebih mudah dihubungi saat ini. Kris menuntun para member untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun Jong In masih terdiam, dia memandang kelopak mata Kyung Soo yang tertutup rapat-rapat. Jejak air mata masih menghiasi pipinya yang putih pucat. Chanyeol menepuk bahu pemuda pemilik _stage name _Kai itu, mengisyaratkan untuk segera keluar dan menunggu kepastian. Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu hanya mengikuti _namja_ tinggi di depannya.

Semua menunggu di luar, begitu cemas, tiba-tiba saja Kyung Soo mimisan seperti itu, membuat mereka terkejut. Suho berjalan cepat, tepat dibelakang _namja_ tampan dan sosok manis di sampingnya yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah member.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kyuhyun agak terengah-engah, ia menarik istrinya dalam proteksinya, masih menatap _namja-namja_ kebingungan di hadapannya.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia mimisan dan kehilangan kesadaran." Lay mengatakannya dengan wajah serius, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyung Soo. Jiwanya sebagai seorang calon dokter tak bisa dibohongi, walau ia masih ragu-ragu apakah peristiwa yang Kyung Soo alami merupakan gejala suatu penyakit atau hanya dampak dari lelah.

Tak mau menunggu terlalu lama, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adik kandungnya, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan tempat Kyung Soo dirawat sembari menggenggam jemari milik istrinya, Sungmin.

Di dalam, Dokter Choi bergerak dengan cekatan untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya. Kyuhyun menerobos beberapa orang perawat dan menyela kegiatan Dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" dengan cemas _namja_ manis yang berdiri berdampingan dengan suaminya menghampiri tubuh Kyung Soo. Iris hitam indah terlihat memandang Dokter Choi di sebelahnya dengan khawatir. Dokter tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah berita buruk yang akan diluncurkannya sudah dapat ditebak dengan mudah dengan gerakannya.

"Gejala-gejala penyakit itu sudah mulai muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Ini tidak baik, tubuhnya yang lemah membuat perkembangan pokok penyakitnya lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, ia tak mau mendengar itu dari bibir dokter di sebelahnya, yang dia inginkan adik iparnya sehat dan tak akan masuk ke dalam gedung putih menyesakkan ini, ia ingin adik iparnya tersenyum bahagia bersamanya dan suami, serta sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ia harus mulai ikut kemoterapi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi_. Setidaknya ada kesempatan baik yang dapat kita pertahan pada Kyung Soo-_ssi_." Dokter itu memecah keheningan, pilihan yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Tapi Kyung Soo tak akan mau ikut kemoterapi. Anda juga tahu sendiri, dia akan menolak mentah-mentah." Seraya berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun mengusap dahi milik adiknya, _namja_ yang terbaring itu sulit untuk diberitahu, terlalu keras kepala.

"Setidaknya kita harus berusaha memaksanya atau menyeretnya kemari. Apakah itu bisa?" ucap Kyuhyun, bertanya kepada namja yang memegang papan sebagai alas data pasien. Menatap dengan sedih, dokter itu hanya mendesah berat.

"Namun jika dia melakukan dengan paksaan dan tanpa ada niat yang besar, hal itu juga akan sia-sia, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Suara beratnya menggema di dalam ruangan. Terlihat tak banyak pilihan tersisa, Kyuhyun terpaksa harus memaksa dan sedikit mengancam adik kandungnya agar mau melakukan kemoterapi secepatnya.

-KAISOO-

Kembali, pagi yang dingin dengan suasana tenang tersebut dipecah oleh erangan sakit seorang Do Kyung Soo. Ia kembali tersentak bangun dari tidur lelapnya, kepalanya begitu sakit, rasa pening tak terkira menyerangnya, membuatnya meronta-ronta sembari meremas kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga sampai saat ini, bergerak gesit untuk membantu Kyung Soo mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek tersebut. Gejala 'itu' kambuh lagi, selalu, di pagi hari dia akan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan berteriak kesakitan. Setidaknya pukul 3-7 pagi Kyung Soo pasti akan terjaga dari tidurnya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit di kepalanya. Disaat itu pukul 4 pagi, dan 'kumat'nya gejala pagi hari tersebut membuat Kyuhyun stres, bagaimana tidak? Adiknya menangis dan meronta kesakitan sedangkan dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menenangkan dan sebagai 'pelampiasan' rasa sakit. Hatinya juga dilukai di sini.

"H—_hyung_... Ugh..." meremas kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memukul-mukul ranjang dengan keras, seolah-olah dengan seperti itu rasa sakitnya akan menghilang, namun, tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Rasa sakit itu tak akan hilang untuk beberapa waktu lamanya. Kyung Soo hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan, namun suara merdunya tak bisa ia keluarkan di pagi setenang ini, menggigit bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat supaya suara erangan menyakitkan itu tidak meluncur dari bibirnya yang sudah merah.

"Minnie-_ah_... Bangunlah. Tolong temani Kyung Soo." _Namja_ cantik yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera membuka kedua matanya. Belum sadar betul, namun mengetahui keadaan Kyung Soo, ia bangkit dengan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Kyung Soo yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan, membuka pintu perlahan, memeriksa keadaan di luar ruangan, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya perlahan, meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan istrinya di dalam.

'_Suaranya tak terdengar dengan jelas di luar sini.'_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ruangan tepat di sebelahnya, ia sengaja memohon pihak rumah sakit untuk menggunakan ruangan tersebut digunakan oleh para member EXO. Setelah sedikit memaksa, ia mendapat ijin tersebut dengan biaya pasien biasa, tentu saja rayuan itu dibantu pula oleh dokter Choi.

Membuka pintu ruangan perlahan, mendapati semua orang tertidur dengan lelap, terlihat begitu lelah. Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah mengajak mereka makan malam di restoran terdekat, sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot untuk mengisi perutnya. Namun iris hitam bulatnya mendapati satu orang yang masih terlihat gelisah, ya, itu adalah Kai. Kyuhyun segera saja masuk ke dalam, membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tahu ini sudah pukul berapa? Aku tidak menyewa kamar ini untuk merawat dirimu jika kau sakit karena kurang tidur." _Namja_ pemilik _eagle eyes_ itu hanya tertawa miris.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku hanya memikirkan semua kesalahanku pada Kyung Soo-_hyung_. Membuatku menyadari semuanya. Dia menderita, dan itu semua karena aku," ujarnya lirih, takut menyadarkan member yang tertidur nyenyak, baik di sofa, maupun di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Baru menyadarinya? Jika saja kau tahu, dia sudah menderita cukup lama, Jong In-_ah_." Ucapnya perlahan. Jong In hanya menatap nanar _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. Jong In tak mengetahui makna tersembunyi dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyung Soo sudah menderita, lebih lama dari rasa sakit yang Jong In berikan saat itu. Kyung Soo sudah mengidap 'penyakit' itu semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu. Walau awalnya hal tersebut tidak sesering saat ini. Tentu saja Kyung Soo sendiri cukup pintar, dengan penyakit seperti itu, dia masih dapat menyesuaikan keadaannya dengan kegiatan member EXO.

"Ya, ya. Sudah cukup menyesalinya. Sekarang tidur, atau aku akan membuatmu tidur dengan 'sedikit' paksaan." Menekankan kata 'sedikit', Jong In yang mengerti maksudnya hanya menunduk agak takut, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di sofa. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Kyung Soo dirawat.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, suara tangisan tertahan sudah mengganggu indra pendengarannya, rasanya begitu memilukan. Kyung Soo masih ada di dalam rengkuhan istrinya, tapi berdasarkan yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat ini, rasa sakit yang diterima Kyung Soo lebih parah daripada sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia mendekat, melihat tangan Sungmin sudah memerah karena cengkraman _namja_ mungil itu.

Peluh keringat sudah membasahi tubuh _namja_ mungil itu, getaran hebat pada tubuhnya membuat Sungmin mempererat pelukannya. Ia mengerti rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh adik iparnya, ia tahu seberapa menyakitkannya, ia sudah kerap kali menemui Kyung Soo nya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, Kyung Soo sering pergi diam-diam keluar dari _dorm_ hanya untuk bertemu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, membantunya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya sekitar 1 bulan terakhir. Walau hanya beberapa kali pertemuan, Sungmin seolah ikut merasakan rasa itu.

"Sungmin—_hyung_... ini... sakit seka—li... Uh..." tangisannya membuncah semakin keras. Tak peduli lagi jika seseorang mendengar suaranya.

...

..

2 jam penuh ia menahan, 2 jam pula siksaan itu berlaku. Namun 2 jam yang mengerikan itu telah berlalu, Kyung Soo dapat mengontrol dirinya, rasa sakit itu sudah berkurang, dan tubuhnya sudah lemas di tempat tidur. Sungmin juga terlihat kelelahan, pergelangan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Kyung Soo terlihat agak keungu-unguan, Sungmin hanya mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala adiknya yang beristirahat, mengatur napasnya yang mulai berirama. Adiknya sudah berjuang keras, sekarang biarkan saja dia beristirahat.

...

..

.

Satu jam beristirahat sudah cukup untuk Kyung Soo, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Cahaya matahari sudah masuk menyusup lewat tirai jendela ruangan tersebut. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu dengan jarum pendek dan panjangnya, pukul 7 pagi tepatnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang sebentar dengan Sungmin dikagetkan oleh pernyataan Do Kyung Soo.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin kembali ke _dorm_ hari ini dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa bersama dengan para member." Ujarnya singkat. Kyuhyun terlonjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, urat kemarahannya muncul. Benar-benar, adiknya ini keras kepala, selalu bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan khawatir kakaknya.

"Kumohon _Hyung_, kali ini aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan jumpa fansnya. Kami harus mengadakan jumpa fans lagi atau mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai hal yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak mau mengecewakan mereka lagi. Aku juga tak mau membuat semua orang marah dan kerepotan lagi." Nyaris saja _namja_ tampan itu melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan berteriak-teriak memarahi adiknya, namun perkataan adiknya kali ini membuatnya bungkam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, hanya istrinya yang bisa membujuknya, Sungmin bangkit dan berusaha berdiskusi kecil dengan adik iparnya.

"Tapi, Kyungie. Gejalanya mulai sering muncul. Itu akan merepotkanmu untuk menahannya sendirian, kan?" mendengar kata-kata Kakak iparnya, Kyung Soo tersenyum miris.

"Tak apa, itu sudah konsekuensi Kyung Soo, Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja jika ada mereka," Sembari memandang keindahan warna langit lewat bingkai jendela, Kyung Soo melanjutkan, "Lagipula keadaan sudah berubah, bukan? Jong In sudah memaafkanku, dan aku sudah baikan. Aku akan segera melakukan semua kegiatan bersama dengan mereka semua." Tersenyum bahagia, Kyung Soo menoleh kembali memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia dapat membayangkan, bersama-sama dengan mereka untuk memperoleh kenangan indah tersebut, sudah membuat senyumannya merekah layaknya bunga matahari.

"Kyung Soo..." mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok yang dipanggilnya, Sungmin melanjutkan, "Kau harus ikut kemoterapi secepatnya."

"_Shireo_!" menentang kuat-kuat. ia tak mau kata itu masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, ia sangat membenci kata itu. Sungmin hanya mendesah berat, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar, ia harus menggunakan paksaan bahkan ancaman untuk membuat adik iparnya tunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, _Hyung_ tidak segan-segan memberitahukan keadaanmu saat ini kepada semua sahabatmu, saat ini juga." Terbungkam oleh kata-kata kakak iparnya, Kyung Soo terpaksa harus mengangguk lemah. Mereka tidak boleh tahu apa yang dialaminya saat ini, orang-orang tersayangnya tidak boleh mendapati 'penyakit' yang berdiam di dalam tubuh mungilnya.

"Tapi setelah jumpa fans selesai diadakan, ya? Kumohon..." ujarnya dengan _puppy eyes_. Sungmin mencubit pipi _namja_ mungil di depannya dengan gemas. Keras kepala, namun sekali terdesak, ia akan menurut, itulah Kyung Soo.

"Iya, iya. Ya sudah, akan kubawakan kau makanan. Kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Sungmin lembut, Kyung Soo dengan gestur imut-imut dibarengi dengan mata membulat lebarnya, memikirkan sesuatu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam perut kosongnya. Sungmin masih dapat menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit karya Tuhan di depannya saat ini, betapa menggemaskannya sosok Kyung Soo.

"Ah, _Crab porridge_. Aku mau itu!" Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala _namja_ mungil itu, kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sembari mendengarkan percakapan mereka, terlihat agak pundung. Kyung Soo yang menyadari hal itu menanyakan kabar kakaknya.

"_Hyung_? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" pandangan memelas Kyuhyun membuat Kyung Soo tertawa.

"Denganku kau tak bisa begitu imut. Namun dengan Sungmin kau bisa tersenyum bahagia. Sebenarnya yang kakak kandung itu aku atau istriku, sih?" timpalnya sembari tersenyum, melihat adik kesayangannya sudah tersenyum bercanda. Ia berpikir, untuk beberapa saat ini, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Walau tubuhnya berkeringat dan lengket, tapi masa sulitnya untuk hari ini sudah terlewatkan, bahkan sosok di depannya ini walaupun terlihat begitu lelah, tetap bersemangat. Menurut Kyuhyun, semangat hidup Kyung Soo bertambah beberapa persen lebih banyak setelah salah satu beban besarnya terselesaikan.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara. Suara keramaian terdengar pelan dari luar ruangan.

"Sepertinya sahabat-sahabatmu sudah menunggu di luar," Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang ada di dalam baskom di dekat sofa, dinginnya air tersebut membuatnya sedikit bergeridik, namun ia segera mengusapnya cepat pada wajah Kyung Soo, ditimpali teriakan kecil dari empunya wajah.

"Ah! _Hyung_—Dingin!" Kyung Soo berusaha menjauhkan handuk dingin yang mengganggu pandangannya.

"Setidaknya terlihatlah sehat di depan teman-temanmu. Usap wajahmu dengan handuk dingin itu, keringatmu banyak sekali, _Aigoo_... Setelah kau makan, aku akan meminta tolong Minnie untuk membantumu mandi." Kyung Soo mengangguk-angguk imut, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya yang gatal ke belakang punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk mencubit wajah adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

Kyung Soo segera mengusap wajah dan kedua tangannya dengan handuk dingin pemberian Hyungnya, setelah dirasanya sudah cukup, ia menaruh handuk itu di atas meja.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu, dan membukanya, mendapati wajah-wajah berseri namun tersirat khawatir memenuhi paras masing-masing.

"Masuklah, dia sudah sadar." Tentu saja, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin segera menerobos masuk dan mendekati Kyung Soo yang duduk tenang di atas ranjang sembari tersenyum ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kyungie? Kau sudah baikan?" Xiumin mengusap punggung tangan Kyung Soo begitu duduk di sebelah ranjang _namja_ mungil yang tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk senang, melegakan hati para _namja-namja_ di depannya.

"Ah! Aku panik waktu melihatmu tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu."

Akhirnya mereka bisa bercanda dengan leluasa, Kyuhyun terlihat lega melihat kondisi _namja_ mungil yang sudah tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan member. Ia juga sudah terlihat berpandang-pandangan hangat dengan Kai, jadi, menurutnya satu _problem_ itu sudah terselesaikan.

"Kyung Soo," yang dipanggil menoleh, Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya, "setelah kau makan dan mandi, siap-siaplah, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke _dorm_ setelah berbicara dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_." Seketika, wajah _namja_ mungil itu berseri-seri, senyumnya merekah, paras wajahnya menjadi lebih sehat, ia terlihat senang sekali, seperti orang yang baik-baik saja, tidak sakit.

-KAISOO-

Saat ini Kyung Soo, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, menuju ke _dorm_ yang _namja_ mungil itu rindukan. Bersenandung senang, Sungmin yang mendengarnya juga ikut menyanyi, menyelaraskan nadanya dengan pengambilan suara adik iparnya.

"Ah, iya, kalian jadi mengadakan jumpa fans? Atau konferensi persnya?" mengusap pipinya sendiri, Sungmin bertanya pada _namja_ di tempat duduk belakangnya, yang diajak berbicara tersenyum riang.

"Kami akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Kami harus menjelaskan perihal insiden waktu Kyung Soo pingsan dan beberapa masalah member lainnya." Ujarnya mendadak serius. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh ya, Kyungie. Kau tak boleh terlalu lelah, dan persiapkan dirimu untuk kemoterapi setelah jumpa fans selesai. Minta salah satu kawanmu mengantar ke rumah sakit setelah selesai, Kyuhyun-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung_ akan menyusulmu ke sana bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_." Paras wajah _namja_ mungil itu berubah drastis, 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya, sedih, itu yang kembali terpancar pada wajah mungilnya. Ia tak suka mengikuti kemoterapi seperti itu, merepotkan, dan ia memang tak pernah setuju untuk ikut kegiatan pengobatan seperti itu. dia sudah cukup apa adanya, bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat, orang tua dan Kakak-kakaknya, hanya itu yang dia butuhkan.

Pikirannya melayang, ia berpikir, menurutnya kemoterapi akan membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik waktu yang tersisa baginya ia gunakan untuk membangun banyak memori-memori indah dengan semua orang yang disayanginya, termasuk Jong In. Mengingat sosok itu sudah membuat pipinya memanas, ada rasa bahagia yang terbesit di hatinya, setidaknya, hubungannya bisa membaik kali ini. Dia bisa membuat banyak kenangan dengan Jong In.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." Kyung Soo yang menyambut ucapan Sungmin dengan lonjakan senang, ia membuka pintu mobil kemudian berlari senang, masuk ke dalam _dorm_ tanpa mengetuk dahulu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum dibuatnya, kemudian ikut keluar dari kendaraan roda empat tersebut, melangkah dengan tenang menuju ke dalam dorm EXO.

"_Ya_! Kyungie sudah datang!" Ujar Tao memekik senang, ia memeluk _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya dengan senyum tertampang di bibirnya. Suho dan Kris berjalan mendekat, setelah menyapa Kyung Soo yang dikerumuni member EXO, termasuk Kai yang hanya memandang senang, mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah dengar dari _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bahwa kalian sudah diberitahu keadaan Kyung Soo." Kyuhyun menepuk kedua _namja_ di depannya, wajah risau kembali memenuhi paras Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahu apa yang dideritanya saat ini, namun kumohon. Jaga dia dan lindungi dia." Suho mengangguk paham, begitu juga dengan Kris yang sudah diberi informasi oleh _namja_ di sebelahnya kemarin malam di rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, kalian akan mengadakan Konferensi Pers, bukan? Kudoakan kelancarannya." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan, bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Suho dan Kris mengangguk.

"Setelah kalian selesai mengadakan Konferensi Pers, bisakah kalian membawa Kyung Soo ke Rumah Sakit pusat lagi? Dia harus mengikuti pengobatan di rumah sakit itu." namun Suho memandangnya agak bingung.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Hanya saja kami tidak mengadakan konferensi pers itu di kota ini. Kami akan mengadakannya di kota yang jaraknya mungkin menempuh waktu 3 jam dari sini. Jadi setelah kembali ke sini kami baru bisa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit pusat. Apakah seperti itu tidak apa?" Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kyung Soo nanti di sana, terpisah dengannya, membuatnya tak tenang. Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya lewat keringat dingin di telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jangan sampai member lain tahu ini. Jangan sampai Kyung Soo tahu kalau kalian berdua sudah kumintai tolong hal seperti ini, terlebih lagi kalian mengetahui kondisi Kyungie saat ini." Mereka berdua mengangguk cepat.

"Dan satu lagi yang ingin kusampaikan, tolong jika gejala-gejala 'penyakit' Kyung Soo muncul, bantu dia menutupinya jika sedang berada di dekat member yang lain. Di waktu yang tepat, aku pasti akan memberitahu kalian mengenai ini semua. Secepatnya, _okay_?"

"Belakangan ini gejala-gejala itu akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Intinya, cukup jaga dia." Sekali lagi mereka mengangguk dengan cepat.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpamitan dengan semua orang di dalam _dorm_ tersebut, tak lupa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Kyung Soo dan memberitahunya macam-macam tentang menjaga kesehatannya, kemudian pergi dari _dorm_ tersebut.

"Kyung Soo, kau perlu memindah barang-barangmu ke kamar Kai." Kyung Soo mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Kris. Kemudian dia berjalan ke kamar Luhan dan Sehun, membawa barang-barangnya kembali ke kamar lamanya, bersama dengan Kai.

Jong In yang melihat Kyung Soo mengangkat satu- persatu barang-barangnya, menghampiri _namja_ mungil tersebut dan menarik bawaan Kyung Soo.

"Sudah, sini kubawakan. Tinggi badan _Hyung_ tidak akan bertambah jika mengangkat banyak barang berat seperti itu. _Hyung_ bawa yang ringan-ringan saja. Aku akan membawa yang berat." Kyung Soo tersipu malu, dia diejek seperti itu, tapi dia tak marah, hanya rasa senang di hatinya. Ini moment yang indah, ia meresapi hal itu sejenak, kemudian segera mengangkat benda-benda miliknya yang lebih ringan dengan cepat ke kamarnya dan Jong In.

...

..

.

"_Hyung_, barang milikmu banyak sekali. Aku tak ingat kau punya sebanyak ini." Kyung Soo mengangguk kelelahan, bersama dengan Jong In, mereka terduduk di atas ranjang sembari menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang. Melihat semua milik Kyung Soo menumpuk cukup banyak di sudut ruangan.

Mereka masih diam, yang lebih tinggi mengatur napasnya sembari melihat langit-langit, sedangkan yang lebih pendek hanya duduk diam dan menikmati hening tersebut, terasa begitu tenang. Keduanya hanya tersenyum dalam diam, tak perlu mengatakan apapun, serasa mereka hanya berkomunikasi dengan telepati dan suasana hati.

Mulai tak betah dengan keheningan, Jong mencoba mencairkan suasana hening tersebut.

"_Hyung_—setelah ini _Hyung_ mau masak apa? Rindu masakan buatan Kyung Soo-_hyung_." Jong In terkekeh pelan, Kyung Soo mengangguk malu, namun kemudian dia berpikir sebentar, bingung ingin memasak apa untuk makan sore dan malam nanti. Setelah banyak menimbang-nimbang pilihan, akhirnya dia menentukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita mencoba membuat kue jahe, kemudian membuat spagetti kimchi dengan ham? Jika perlu tambah porsinya, hari ini kita harus makan enak," ujarnya senang sembari membayangkan, Jong In menyanggupi dengan anggukan cepat. Baru membayangkan, perutnya sudah mulai berbunyi, keduanya saling memandang mendengar suara itu, kemudian tertawa bersama.

'_Rasanya kembali ke masa lalu, menyenangkan sekali seperti ini. Aku dan Kyung Soo-hyung memang punya masa lalu yang baik, namun masa indah itu kurusak dengan sikapku. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku rindu masa-masa seperti ini,'_ batin Jong In sembari menatap wajah Kyung Soo yang masih tertawa sembari mengoceh mengomentari perut Jong In.

"Kyung Soo-_hyung_ _gomawo_." Kyung Soo menoleh sembari terdiam, tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jong In.

"Un—untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, untuk tetap berada di sisiku walaupun aku menyakitimu sedemikian rupa hingga terluka seperti itu." Jong In menarik lengan Kyung Soo yang tertutup oleh lengan panjang, menariknya, kemudian menyingkap lengan panjang yang digunakan Kyung Soo, memperlihatkan bekas luka gores yang cukup dalam. Itu adalah luka yang secara tidak langsung ditorehkan Jong In kepada Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo tersenyum simpul, kemudian menepuk bahu Jong In lembut, membuat pemilik bahu tersebut mengangkat wajah menunduknya menghadap wajah mungil di depannya, terpana.

"Sejak awal aku memang selalu berada di sisimu, Jong In." Senyuman itu, mengingatkan Jong In pada masa lalunya bersama dengan Kyung Soo. Saat seorang Krystal belum ada di dalam hidupnya, mereka hidup seperti ini, penuh senyum dan candaan bahagia. Jong In baru menyadari semua itu, ia sadar secara penuh berkat senyuman menghangatkan hati yang terpapar di bibir _heart shape_nya.

...

..

.

5 hari berjalan sudah, rasa bahagia memenuhi _dorm_ dan member-membernya. Suasana sudah kembali seperti dulu, kepergian wanita itu juga merubah segalanya, Jong In kembali menjadi _namja_ yang menyenangkan dan _cheerful_, begitu pula Kyung Soo, menjadi sosok ceria dan sangat keibu-ibuan di _dorm_ itu. Baekhyun dan Luhan juga sudah berbaikan dengan Jong In, bahkan juga semakin dekat, terkadang harus membuat dada Sehun dan Chanyeol ketar-ketir karena kedekatannya.

Suho dan Kris secara diam-diam tetap menjaga kondisi Kyung Soo. Benar saja, Kris dan Suho membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Perilaku tiba-tiba Kyung Soo, yang mereka anggap adalah gejala-gejala itu, muncul lebih sering dan tiba-tiba. Misalnya saja saat Kyung Soo sedang ngobrol dengan santai dengan para member, tiba-tiba hidungnya kembali mengeluarkan darah, untung saja waktu itu Suho yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, dan Kai yang berada di sisi lainnya sedang bercanda dengan Xiumin dan Sehun, jadi Suho berpura-pura bertanya ada apa, kemudian memberikan tissue untuk menutupinya dan membersihkannya. Kyung Soo juga tidak terlalu bertanya-tanya dengan gerakan sigap Suho, ia lebih khawatir jika semua member mulai menebak-nebak kondisinya.

Ada pula saat makan malam, Kyung Soo tiba-tiba merasa mual hingga tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar mandi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kris menutupinya dengan berkata bahwa dia menyuapi Kyung Soo jajangmyun yang di dalamnya terdapat cabai hijau yang cukup pedas. Semuanya men_deathglare_ Kris, namun berkat itu, keadaan Kyung Soo bisa dilindungi oleh _namja_ tinggi tampan tersebut.

Yang terparah sampai saat ini, adalah ketika dia tiba-tiba tertidur saat latihan dan tubuhnya mudah lelah, sampai pada pagi hari Suho harus menemukan Kyung Soo berada ruang makan dan menahan sakit kepalanya hingga menangis. Namun Suho tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ia hanya menunggu Kyung Soo dari jarak yang agak jauh dan tidak terlihat sampai Kyung Soo dengan susah payah kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat barang sebentar. Sungguh, didalam kesusahan seperti itu, Kyung Soo masih tidak mau memberitahu siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya untuk membantunya, ia justru menutupinya. Menyimpannya sendirian, tanpa ada yang tahu, menahannya dengan tubuh mungilnya, tanpa ada yang mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan banyak berat badan, hingga perilakunya yang terkadang terlihat aneh, namun semua orang tidak menanggapi serius.

Lewat senyumnya, ia berhasil menutupi kelemahan terbesarnya, namun di dalam tubuhnya, penyakit ganas terus menyerangnya diam-diam, hingga ke titik pusatnya.

-KAISOO-

Pagi itu semua sudah bersiap, Kyung Soo dan Jong In sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukannya untuk berbicara di depan umum nantinya, menjelaskan beberapa rumor yang telah muncul diantara mereka. Juga insiden Kyung Soo dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari panggung, melukai lengan _Namja_ tinggi tersebut serta Kyung Soo yang kehilangan kesadaran.

Sesegera mungkin mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mereka memulai perjalanan mereka. Dengan 2 mobil besar, mereka dipisah menjadi 2 bagian, terdiri dari 6 orang masing-masingnya. Di dalam mobil van berwarna hitam, Suho menyetir, didampingi oleh Lay di bagian bangku depan. Tepat dibelakangnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang bertukar pendapat mengenai pakaian yang mereka pakai, sedangkan dibangku paling belakang, Jong In dan Kyung Soo hanya duduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kyung Soo terlihat agak tegang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk konferensi nanti, Jong In terlihat tenang, mendengarkan lagu-lagu dengan _headset_ yang digunakannya.

Merasakan pergerakan gelisah sosok di sebelahnya, mau tak mau Jong In harus memperhatikan.

"_Hyung_, kau terlihat gugup sekali. Tenangkan dirimu. Lagipula kita baru saja berangkat, masih 3 jam perjalanan sampai di sana." Kyung Soo memandang dengan wajah panik.

"Tapi aku takut salah mengatakan, Jong In. Kau tahu aku tidak pandai berbicara di depan banyak orang," ujarnya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, ia melihat kembali catatan kecilnya, terlihat menghapalkan kalimat penting yang terpapar di atas kertas tersebut. Jong In mendesah, pasalnya bibir mungil _namja_ di sebelahnya itu mulai meracaukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas, membuatnya agak sebal, padahal sudah disumpal telinganya dengan lagu-lagu dari _handphone_nya, namun rasa terganggu dari gerakan-gerakan Kyung Soo membuat dia kesal juga.

"_Hyung_! Sudahlah, Kyung Soo-_hyung_ harus beristirahat dulu dan jangan pikirkan hal itu. sia-sia kalau sudah panik dari awal, 3 jam dirimu menghapal, dalam waktu beberapa detik, semua hal yang kau hapalkan akan hilang jika kau panik seperti itu," menarik lengan Kyung Soo untuk mencomot kertas yang digenggamnya, kemudian menarik kepala Kyung Soo menyentuh bahunya yang lebar, "Lebih baik _Hyung_ tidur dahulu, nanti 10 menit terakhir kubangunkan dan kita akan menghapalkannya bersama-sama."

Bukannya berniat marah-marah karena mengambil catatan pentingnya, namun wajah memerah yang muncul akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Jong In kepadanya, membuatnya kembali besar kepala dan pipi merona menghiasi wajah imutnya. Ia hanya terdiam dalam posisi itu, Jong In kembali menyalakan lagu di _handphone_nya, namun memberikan bagian kanan dari _headset_ panjang itu untuk menyumpal lubang telinga kanan Kyung Soo, sedangkan sisi lainnya dia gunakan pada telinga kirinya sendiri.

Musik lembut mengalun, memenuhi pikirannya lewat telinga mereka berdua, Kyung Soo merasakan debaran di dadanya, begitu mendebarkan namun menenangkan perasaannya dan tubuhnya, seketika ia merasa rileks, dan tubuhnya bersandar lebih nyaman pada bahu Jong In. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua masuk ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bercanda di depan pasangan tertidur tersebut. Merasakan keheningan di bangku belakangnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, seketika pula senyum nakalnya berkembang, dia menyenggol Baekhyun dan memanggil Suho serta Lay pelan-pelan, melihat keadaan tentram di tempat duduk paling belakang. Dengan nakal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin dengan _handphone_ masing-masing, mengabadikan _moment _indah KAISOO yang jarang-jarang bisa mereka dapatkan. Suho yang melihat sekilas lewat kaca di atas kepalanya hanya tersenyum, Lay juga tersenyum dengan bahagia.

...

..

.

Mereka sudah sampai, namun Kyung Soo dan Kai masih tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah menyimpan banyak foto-foto luar biasa di handphonenya segera keluar dari mobil dan berniat mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada seluruh _handphone_ milik member. Lay berpindah posisi, dia lewat pintu mobil belakang segera menyentuh kepala mereka lembut, kemudian dengan suara indahnya, dia membangunkan mereka berdua.

Menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan, Kyung Soo terlonjak kaget.

"_YA_! KIM JONG IN!" dan pemilik nama hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengusap telinganya yang terasa sakit, ia menoleh ke arah pemuda mungil yang memandangnya tajam-tajam.

"Ada apa, sih, _Hyung_? Teriak-teriak, sakit telingaku!" masih menatap dengan tajam, Kyung Soo menjitak kepala milik _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang kini beralih mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa sih! _Appo_!" masih mengusap kepalanya, ia menatap tajam balik _namja_ mungil di depannya.

"Kau lupa membangunkanku dan sekarang apa yang terjadi! Kita sudah sampai!" teriaknya kesal, Jong In hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah Kyungie, sekarang kalian berdua turun dan kita berkumpul dulu di dalam." Yi Xing segera menarik kedua tangan Kyung Soo dan Jong In untuk keluar.

Berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke dalam, Jong In menarik lengan Kyung Soo, membuat mereka berdua terhenti sebentar.

"_Hyung_, maaf ya. Aku tadi juga ketiduran." Kyung Soo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh. Sudahlah, tidak apa. Mungkin aku memang terlalu panik." Menepuk punggung Jong In kemudian mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan member dan beberapa staf.

...

..

.

Setelah tak lama melakukan persiapan, mereka mulai satu persatu menaiki panggung, secara berurutan. Terlihat _official couples_ yang sudah dibentuk sejak awal berjajar dengan serasi, termasuk dengan Jong In dan Kyung Soo yang berdiri berdampingan sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa menit saling menyapa dengan para fans yang sejak awal kedatangan sudah berteriak-teriak senang, mereka memulai sesi penting dari konferensi pers.

"Langsung kita mulai saja. Chanyeol-_ssi_, silahkan." _MC_ memberikan _mic_ pada _namja_ tinggi yang berada di dekatnya. ia mengetuk puncak _mic_ tersebut dengan jarinya, kemudian mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

"Jadi, insiden waktu itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Kyung Soo yang kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba karena sedang sakit dan kelelahan, waktu itu saya melihatnya sudah sempoyongan, dan arah jatuhnya ke depan, dengan cepat saya berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya dalam pelukan saya supaya benturan tidak terjadi, apalagi kepala Kyung Soo yang mengarah ke tanah duluan." Ucap Chanyeol cukup panjang. Si _MC_ mengangguk-angguk paham.

Chanyeol memberikan _mic_ itu kepada Kyung Soo yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun. _Namja_ mungil menerimanya dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menggenggamnya, menunggu kesempatan berbicaranya.

"D.O.-_ssi_, silahkan." Kyung Soo mengangguk. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yang dikatakan Chanyeol-_ssi_ benar, pertama-tama saya meminta maaf kepada seluruh penggemar Chanyeol sekalian, karena saya Chanyeol terluka. Saya juga meminta maaf karena akibat kelalaian saya dalam menjaga kesehatan, mengakibatkan jumpa fans yang sangat anda semua tunggu-tunggu harus terpotong di tengah jalan akibat insiden tersebut." Kyung Soo menunduk sembilan puluh derajat memberi hormat dan permintaan maafnya dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Kyung Soo mulai menjelaskan situasi saat itu, semuanya dengan cukup hening mendengarkan penjelasan namja mungil tersebut. Jong In menatap _namja_ mungil di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang agak sedih, dia kembali mengingat sekilas saat-saat sebelum jumpa fans, dia yang menyakiti Kyung Soo, namun _namja_ mungil itu masih membelanya dan tidak memberitahukan kepada media.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kai-_oppa_ dan Krystal-_eonni_, D.O.-_oppa_? Dari rumor yang beredar, mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, namun katanya putus karena dirimu?" teriakan dari salah satu fans mulai membuat keributan, para fans mulai berdesis, berbisik-bisik satu dengan yang lain. Kyung Soo terdiam, bagaimana bisa fans itu tahu masalah yang sangat disimpan dalam-dalam ini. Jong In dan semua member lain juga terdiam tak berbicara. Jong In memandang Kyung Soo yang mulai panik.

"Eh, itu—kesalaha—"

"Bukankah waktu itu Kai-_oppa_ berniat mencegah kepergian Krystal-_eonni_ ke luar negeri? Aku melihatnya sendiri, Kyung Soo-_oppa_." _Yeoja_ tersebut melangkah maju sedikit, penjaga mulai mendorongnya untuk tidak melewati batas garis yang sudah disediakan. Namun _yeoja_ itu mulai memberontak.

"Aku melihat Kai-_oppa_ membuka pintu dengan kasar kemudian berlari cepat ke mobilnya setelah mendorong keras pintu _dorm_. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup aku sempat melihat D.O-_oppa_ menahan tubuh Kai-_oppa_ untuk keluar dari pintu, bukan?" wanita itu mulai didorong agak keras oleh penjaga.

"Jadi Kai-_oppa_ tidak sempat membawa Krystal-_eonni_ karena D.O-_oppa_ yang menahannya, kan? Apakah _Oppa_ tidak menyukai hubungan Kai-_oppa_ dan Krystal-_eonni_?" semakin berani, wanita itu meninggikan nada suaranya, Kyung Soo masih terdiam seribu bahasa, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba untuk membuka bibirnya.

"Aku tidak—" Kyung Soo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat wanita itu berusaha untuk kembali memotong perkataan Kyung Soo. Kenapa wanita itu tahu bahwa Krystal akan pergi, dan kenapa bisa dia mengerti sedalam itu masalahnya

"Tak perlu bertanya-tanya darimana aku mendapatkan semua ini! Aku seorang fans berat! Dan _Oppa_ menghancurkan hubungan orang! Mereka sudah seserasi itu, kenapa harus diganggu olehmu!" _yeoja_ itu mulai memberontak untuk maju ke depan, rasa marahnya mulai meluap-luap. Namun situasi yang mulai riuh itu disambut keheningan tiba-tiba saat Kyung Soo yang melihat _yeoja_ itu terjatuh keras akibat dorongan penjaga membuat Kyung Soo berteriak dan lari ke bawah panggung. Jong In dan beberapa member yang kaget, beberapa mengikuti _namja_ mungil yang berlari ke bawah panggung tersebut, menerjang beberapa fans yang mulai ricuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terlu—" sambutan tangan Kyung Soo ditampik keras-keras oleh _yoeja_ yang baru saja mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Kyung Soo tersebut.

"Jangan pegang aku! Sok baik! Jangan kau harap dengan sikap baikmu di depan semua orang ini membuatku memaafkanmu yang telah merusak hubungan orang lain dan mengacaukan impian banyak orang! Kau menghancurkan impian banyak orang yang menginginkan Kai-_oppa_ dan Krystal-_eonni_ bersatu!" Kyung Soo terdiam, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia mundur beberapa langkah, namun tubuhnya tersentak saat menabrak seseorang di belakangnya, Kim Jong In.

"Maaf, _Noona_, jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun pada kalian, kenapa sudah mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu?" ujarnya sembari memegang tubuh mungil itu di depannya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan Kyung Soo-_hyung_. Aku memang berpacaran dengannya diam-diam pada awalnya, aku berniat membukanya disini tapi berkat Noona semua fans salah menyimpulkan," Kai menggenggam jemari Kyung Soo erat-erat, berusaha menenangkannya, "Kepergian Krystal-_ssi_ itu karena memang sudah keputusan kami berdua. Yang _Noona_ lihat saat itu karena aku lupa memberikan suatu hal terakhir yang berharga sebelum dia pergi jauh, tindakan Kyung Soo-_hyung_ saat itu karena dia khawatir dengan paniknya diriku." Semua fans mulai ber-oh ria satu sama lain. Beberapa diantaranya mulai paham dengan jalan permasalahannya. Mereka menganggap Kai dan Krystal putus karena memang sudah kesepakatan bersama. Salah satu fans lainnya, maju dengan cepat kemudian mendekati _yeoja_ yang baru saja memprotes tadi.

"Minta maaflah pada D.O-_oppa_, kau sudah berbuat salah dengannya. Kau menuduhnya hal-hal yang tidak-tidak." Namun _yeoja_ itu malah menampar salah satu fans yang baru saja mendatanginya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang bersalah? Enak saja! Kau kira mataku ini buta, apa?! Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya! Kai-_oppa_! Apa kau dihasut olehnya sebelum konferensi pers ini?!" wanita itu menunjuk Kyung Soo dengan jari telunjuknya, memandang benci _namja_ mungil di depannya.

"Su-sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Hentikan pertengkara—"

"Ah, mentang-mentang kau sudah dibela oleh Kai-_oppa_ dan bahkan fansmu, kau bisa menyelesaikannya semudah itu? Dasar kau breng—"

PLAK

Fans Kyung Soo menamparnya dengan keras. _Yeoja_ yang ditampar tadi mulai menarik penggemar Kyung Soo tadi dan menarik rambutnya keras-keras. Kekacauan terjadi, kedua wanita itu mulai saling melukai, Kyung Soo memandang dengan miris, kemudian dengan cepat, dia menengahi kedua wanita itu, Jong In ikut menarik fansnya menjauh dari fans Kyung Soo. Mengusap punggung fans yang bertengkar itu masing-masing untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah, maafkan aku, kau jadi seperti ini, _noona_." Kyung Soo tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk bahu wanita di depannya yang memandang sedih namja favoritnya.

"Tapi, _oppa_. Dia melukai hatimu. Kami semua tahu Kyung Soo-_oppa_ adalah orang yang baik." Kalimat itu membuat Kyung Soo tersenyum, fansnya adalah seseorang yang juga berharga di dalam hidupnya. Punya penggemar yang sebaik mereka membuat hidupnya makin indah, kembali, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menyimpan memori ini di dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan dilain pihak, penggemar Jong In masih terlihat marah besar, Kai mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Diam-diam, tanpa Jong In ketahui, wanita itu mengeluarkan _cutter_ dari kantong celananya, kemudian mendorong bagian tajam _cutter_ itu untuk keluar dari pelindungnya, ia mendekapnya tanpa mengenai dirinya maupun sosok _namja_ favorit di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, _Oppa_, terima kasih—" namun tiba-tiba saja _yeoja_ itu berlari saat Jong In mengendorkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh wanita itu.

"Fans dan _idol_ yang menyebalkan!" wanita itu berteriak sembari menerjang Kyung Soo dan wanita di depannya.

Kyung Soo yang menoleh ke belakang saat iris matanya mendapati penggemar Jong In berlari kearahnya, sepersekian detik iris hitamnya menemukan benda tajam di dalam genggaman eratnya.

_JLEB_

Kyung Soo seolah merengkuh _yeoja_ yang berlari kearahnya baru saja, namun detik berikutnya, tubuh _namja_ mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegang bagian pinggangnya yang telah berhias begitu banyak jumlah darah, _cutter_ dalam genggaman wanita tersebut masih menancap dalam-dalam pinggang Kyung Soo.

"KYAAAAA!"

Para fans yang melihat mulai berteriak histeris, suasana makin riuh dan ricuh. _Yeoja_ itu mencabut _cutter_ dalam genggamannya setelah tubuhnya ditarik keras oleh para penjaga.

"Ukh..." saat _cutter_ tercabut dari pinggangnya, sejumlah besar darah keluar dengan begitu banyaknya, Kyung Soo termundur bergetar, ambruk saat Jong In berlari kearahnya.

_BRUK_

"KYUNGSOO-_HYUNG_!" Jong In segera menarik tubuh _namja_ mungil itu, tubuh _namja_ mungil dalam dekapannya itu bergetar hebat, dari sudut bibirnya, darah mulai mengalir, kelopak matanya terbuka tertutup saat memandang wajah Jong In yang semakin buram.

Semua member segera turun untuk menghampiri Jong In dan Kyung Soo, Xiumin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, sangat takut. Semua penjaga menjauhkan _yeoja_ tadi dan yang lainnya mendorong jauh para fans, beberapa dari mereka juga berusaha menenangkan teriakan histeris para fans.

Kyung Soo terbatuk-batuk darah, Jong In memeluknya mendekat ke dadanya, membuat wajah mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat. Kyung Soo meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan lukanya terasa membakar tubuh mungilnya, luka itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Kyung Soo berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya, jemarinya berusaha meraih wajah Jong In yang entah mengapa semakin buram dan terlihat semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Jong—In—" tangan Kyung Soo yang berusaha meraih pipi Jong In jatuh bersentuhan dengan tanah, dan iris hitamnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

TBC

_Note from baka Author :_

_Hahahha, aneh, kan? Ceritanya tambah nggak nyambung sama judulnya, kan? Pembaca semuanya yang tabah ya, saya sepertinya kembali mengecewakan Minna sekalian karena cara menjelaskan saya yang aneh, fanficnya jadi aneh gara-gara Hitsu susah njelasin situasinya. Gomenasai._

_Juga minta maaf buat chapter 4 kali ini yang begitu panjang, maaf kalo bikin eneg bacanya. Q.Q_

_Singkat aja, Review dong. Itu jadi makanan Hitsu, bakal cepetan Hitsu update deh kalau mau review. :D_

_Baca juga fanfic-fanfic __Hitsukiro16 dan __**'**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**__, ya. :D_

_SANKYU TO ARIGATOU, MINNA! XD_


	5. Chapter 5 - Retire?

**It's My Turn to Cry**

**Chapter 5**

**By HitsuKiro16**

_**Warning (s)**__ : BxB, KaiSoo~! YAOI, a little bit fight, other pairing, Angst!, A little bit of Krystal's apperance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?), TYPO (s), isi cerita tidak terlalu bersambung dengan judulnya, newbie of Korean language and romaji of hangul, gomenasai. -.-"/, and i'm so sorry for the bad english, really, just want to try. :D_

_**Warning (for scene(s)) **__: bakalan banyak flashback, dan juga akan banyak ngambil adegan yang benar-benar ada di kejadian nyatanya, tapi bakalan saya manipulasi dengan ide saya. Hahahaha. Jangan pikirkan masalah waktunya, ya, karena saya tukar-tukar semuanya. :D Saya bukan dewa waktu, nggak bakalan hapal kapan mereka pentas, kapan mereka ngelakuin kegiatan itu, kapan mereka on air. Aku bukan segila itu, okay~ :D_

_**Special guest**__ : __**KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin) **__(kalian nggak protes dengan peran mereka, kan? O.O)?_

_**Couple (s) and Character**__ : KAISOO, MEMBER OF EXO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, SULAY, CHENMIN, KAISTAL (-,-), KYUMIN (Special guests)._

_**Genre**__ : Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Small note**__ : Ah, ah, kali ini saya harus benar-benar meminta maaf kepada semua pembaca. Saya benar-benar mengupdatenya terlalu lama, otak saya kena writer block, tiba-tiba hilang semua ide-ide yang sudah saya persiapkan karena serangan writer block tadi. Hontou ni gomenasai karena update fic ini menyita waktu sampai 3 minggu, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya saya bikin KAISOO fic baru tapi rate M, tentu saja bakalan angst (Promosi dulu)._

_Mungkin bakalan butuh waktu agak panjang untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini, saya mau menjelaskan secara panjang apa yang dialami oleh seseorang yang menderita penyakit tertentu, nggak mau cepet-cepet tiba-tiba langsung mati begitu. Hehehe. Tapi saya nggak bermaksud mau bikin Kyung mati, Cuma ada waktunya, mungkin iya mungkin tidak, adil, kan? Ahahaha._

_Mohon maaf jika fic kali ini di update dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama (mungkin aja pembaca udah lupa sama fanfic ini Q.Q) dan lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan Chapter 4. Saya juga minta maaf karena KAISOO moments-nya kurang banyak, kurang bagus. Saya Cuma pengen buat Kai sadar sama segala kesalahannya. Apa yang dilakukan bocah item itu bener bener bikin saya marah juga akhirnya. Setelah nyia-nyiakan begitu minta disayang, minta dibakar tuh! *dibakar*_

_Saya suka banget kalo bikin fanfic banyak debatnya begini, seru! Wkwkwkwk, entah, saya nggak tahu sih sebenernya pertengkarannya pengaruh sama ceritanya atau enggak, saya Cuma seneng aja kalo nggak singkat-singkat amat. :D Jadi maklum ya kalo berbelit-belit, malah mungkin nggak nyambung. Gomenasai. _

_Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reviewer setia, sampai reviewer baru, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa mencantumkan nama di fic ini, saya sungguh berterima kasih atas support dan dukungan semuanya, bahkan sampai PM-an, dan itu menyenangkan sekali. Saya sangat menghargai anda semua, makoto-makoto ni~ Maafkan saya nggak memasukkan nama-nama anda di fic ini, saya pikir membacanya sudah cukup buat saya untuk mendapatkan banyak kenangan dan kesenangan dari review anda semua~ Hontou ni Daisuuuuukkkiiiiiiii~~~! :D_

_Buat Larissa, maaf banget karena harus menyita banyak waktumu Cuma buat fic aneh dan gaje tak bermutu ini. Saya hanya ingin memuaskan NAFSU KAISOO saya lewat pikiran-pikiran bejat saya. Maafkan saya karena begitu merepotkan dan nggak konsentrasi serta tidak satu komitmen. Hontou ni, Gomenasai. Q.Q_

_Jadi, Minna, saya mau persembahkan fic chapter 5 ini, untuk rasa sedih yang akan banyak mengalir. Mengetahui rasa sakit yang dialami Kyung Soo, beserta peristiwa-peristiwa tersiksanya. ;D_

_Selamat membacaaaaaa~_

_**SPECIAL THANKS : 'LARISSA' alias**__** '**__**Sasurissawinchester**__**'**__**, selalu yang pertama-tama kalinya untuk dia! Karena dia yang support saya lewat segala halnya~ :D  
Kalian juga harus support Rissa-chan, okay!**_

-KAISOO-

_**FLASHBACK : **_

_JLEB_

_Kyung Soo seolah merengkuh yeoja yang berlari kearahnya baru saja, namun detik berikutnya, tubuh namja mungil itu mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegang bagian pinggangnya yang telah berhias begitu banyak jumlah darah, cutter dalam genggaman wanita tersebut masih menancap dalam-dalam pinggang Kyung Soo._

"_KYAAAAA!"_

_Para fans yang melihat mulai berteriak histeris, suasana makin riuh dan ricuh. Yeoja itu mencabut cutter dalam genggamannya setelah tubuhnya ditarik keras oleh para penjaga._

"_Ukh..." saat cutter tercabut dari pinggangnya, sejumlah besar darah keluar dengan begitu banyaknya, Kyung Soo termundur bergetar, ambruk saat Jong In berlari kearahnya._

_BRUK_

"_KYUNGSOO-HYUNG!" Jong In segera menarik tubuh namja mungil itu, tubuh namja mungil dalam dekapannya itu bergetar hebat, dari sudut bibirnya, darah mulai mengalir, kelopak matanya terbuka tertutup saat memandang wajah Jong In yang semakin buram._

_Semua member segera turun untuk menghampiri Jong In dan Kyung Soo, Xiumin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, sangat takut. Semua penjaga menjauhkan yeoja tadi dan yang lainnya mendorong jauh para fans, beberapa dari mereka juga berusaha menenangkan teriakan histeris para fans._

_Kyung Soo terbatuk-batuk darah, Jong In memeluknya mendekat ke dadanya, membuat wajah mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat. Kyung Soo meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan lukanya terasa membakar tubuh mungilnya, luka itu terlalu menyakitkan._

_Kyung Soo berusaha mengangkat tangan kanannya, jemarinya berusaha meraih wajah Jong In yang entah mengapa semakin buram dan terlihat semakin jauh dari pandangannya._

"_Jong—In—" tangan Kyung Soo yang berusaha meraih pipi Jong In jatuh bersentuhan dengan tanah, dan iris hitamnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya._

-KAISOO-

"_Hyung_—kumohon! Sadarlah!" Jong In terus menggerakkan bahu sosok di dalam pelukannya, namun tak mendapat respon, hanya bau anyir darah dan warna merah pekat yang menghiasi pemandangannya. Jong In tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Kris dengan begitu hati-hati mengangkat tubuh kecil terluka itu di dalam lindungan kedua tangannya, membuat Jong In tersentak saat _namja_ mungil di dalam pelukannya berpindah ke gendongan Kris. Namun, ia tahu bahwa _hyung_nya akan baik-baik saja bersama dengan Kris.

Tatapan tajamnya berpindah pada sosok _yeoja_ yang baru saja menyakiti _Hyung_nya, wanita itu menatapnya balik. Jong In mendekat, kedua jemari tangannya meremas dengan begitu kuat, memusatkan rasa marahnya pada kedua kepalan tangannya, menghampiri _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan senang. Pikir wanita itu, Kai akan mengucapkan terima kasih atas tindakannya.

Namun mengangkat wajahnya menuju wanita di depannya, kepalan tangannya mengarah dengan begitu cepat menuju paras wanita tersebut.

BUAK

Yang merasakan kepalan keras tersebut bukan _yeoja_ itu, namun sosok _hyung_nya sembari melindungi wanita di belakangnya.

"Xi—xiumin-_hyung_?"

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, Kai!" Xiumin menerima pukulan itu dengan pipi kirinya, meninggalkan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

_Namja_ itu memandang _shock_ _hyung_nya yang sudah menjadi tameng untuk _yeoja_ di hadapannya. Dengan bingung ia menarik tangannya sambil memandang _hyung_nya.

"Kau kira ini perbuatan yang pantas kepada seorang _yeoja_, hah?!" mengusap bibirnya, kemudian menarik tubuh Jong In mendekat padanya, "pikirkanlah apa yang akan diderita Kyung Soo kalau kau melakukan hal tadi..." melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian segera berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Dia bisa makin dibenci oleh fansmu." Suara lirih _namja_ berumur 25 tahun tersebut menyebabkan keterdiaman seorang Kim Jong In. _Yeoja_ tadi bergeridik takut, dengan kuat penjaga menyeretnya pergi dari situ, butuh interogasi dari polisi beserta menentukan jangka waktunya di sel.

Kedua irisnya mengecil, wanita itu begitu takut saat melihat raut marah Kim Jong In, menakutkan, mengerikan.

"Ayo, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat." Dengan berlari namun tetap hati-hati, ia membawa Kyung Soo yang napasnya terdengar begitu lemah dan suara erangan kesakitan dari bibir mungil berhias likuid merah pekat menuju ke dalam mobil. Semua member bergegas masuk ke dalam 2 mobil, Kris masih menopang tubuh Kyung Soo segera merebahkannya pada jok belakang mobil tersebut, Jong In mengangkat kepala _namja_ mungil itu, kemudian menyelipkan pahanya di bawah kepala Kyung Soo, berniat untuk tetap berada di sebelah _namja_ terluka tersebut, tak mau terpisah darinya.

Kris sendiri dengan cepat memegang kendali setir mobil, Tao duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Di belakangnya ada Lay dan Xiumin yang terus memandang Kyung Soo panik. Masing-masing jantung mereka berdebar-debar tak karuan, rasa takut dan gelisah luar biasa menyelimuti mereka, firasat aneh dan tak enak terus menguasai mereka.

"Xiumin-_hyung_, maafkan aku..." anggukan _namja_ manis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia tahu Jong In adalah orang yang temperamen, ia mengerti dan mencegahnya sebelum berbagai masalah muncul lagi.

"Aku tak apa-apa," Belum selesai Jong In menyelesaikan kalimat yang masih ingin diutarakannya, Xiumin sudah membalas kembali, tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir seksi itu, "kau lihat kondisi Kyung Soo saja."ujarnya menyelesaikan. Jong In mengangguk pelan, merasa bahwa permintaan maafnya belum cukup untuk tindakan bodoh tanpa otaknya. Namun ia harus berpaling ke arah namja dibawahnya tatkala mendengar suara yang muncul dari bibir berbentuk hati di bawahnya.

Jong In meraba rambut _namja_ dalam pangkuannya, deru napasnya begitu berat namun lemah, nyaris-nyaris tak terdengar.

"Uhuk-uhuk—" kembali darah dari bibir mungilnya menyeruak keluar, tubuhnya mengejang merasakan sakit yang mendera pinggangnya. Jong In panik, begitu pula semua yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"_Hyung_, bertahanlah. Kyung Soo-_hyung_!" Jong In mengusap pipi Kyung Soo dengan bergetar. Kelopak matanya tertutup erat menahan rasa perih yang serasa menyobek kulitnya.

"Jong In! Tahan lukanya dengan kain ini! Tekan agak kuat, coba hentikan keluarnya darah tersebut!" Lay memberi instruksi, namun suaranya bergetar, ia sudah sering membaca-baca semua perihal pertolongan tentang seperti ini, namun dengan melihatnya saat ini membuatnya _nervous_. Jujur, darah yang terlampau banyak terus keluar dari pinggang Kyung Soo yang terluka dalam, tangan dan pakaian Kyung Soo sudah ternoda dengan likuid anyir itu, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Kris-_hyung_! Berapa menit lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit terdekat! Keadaan Kyung Soo makin gawat!" Lay berteriak sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pengemudi di depannya, dengan agak gusar Tao yang terus mengecek navigasi, karena mereka tak mengenal daerah di sini.

"Ah, _Hyung_, kira-kira 10 menit lagi, apakah pendarahannya belum berhenti?" ucap Tao namun tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, ia tak berani melihat rembesan merah yang melekat pada tubuh Kyung Soo, ia tak tahan melihatnya.

"Lay-_hyung_, darahnya tak mau berhenti!" suasana jadi semakin panas, semuanya terlihat panik dan tidak fokus, mengetahui bahwa keadaan Kyung Soo makin gawat, Lay mendekat dan mencoba mengecek denyut nadi _namja_ mungil tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Jong In.

Denyut nadinya begitu lemah dan napasnya tak terdengar dengan jelas.

Xiumin terus menatap raut muka dongsaengnya yang tak berdaya, terus memantau secara jeli perubahan muka namja itu, bibirnya yang mulai membiru, wajahnya yang mulai memucat, kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat-rapat, jemari-jemari mungilnya yang sudah penuh dengan cairan pekat berasal dari luka menganga di perut putihnya.

"Kyungie, bertahanlah..."

-KAISOO-

Mempercepat langkah kakinya, Jong In memapah tubuh _namja_ itu, tak peduli darah mengotori pakaian dan tubuhnya, saat ini menyelamatkan Kyung Soo adalah prioritas terpenting. Bibirnya terbuka tertutup, terburu-buru membuat napasnya terputus-putus. Segera tim medis mengurusi masalah sisanya, membawa tubuh terluka parah itu ke dalam ruang operasi, dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat-rapat, memisahkan Jong In dengan namja mungil yang kristis keadaannya saat ini.

"Lay-_hyung_, aku benar-benar takut, wajah Kyungie begitu pucat, aku tak pernah melihatnya sampai seperti itu, aku takut kehilangannya." Tao meremas pakaian Kris disebelahnya, Lay memandang lantai dingin di bawahnya, ia sendiri sedang dilanda rasa cemas.

Jong In masih menatap pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan emosi-emosi yang akan menyeruak keluar, menjadi sebuah tindakan-tindakan yang tidak akan terkontrol lagi. Ia butuh Kyung Soo-_hyung_nya saat ini. Namun apa yang bisa terjadi, yang ada hanya darah yang melekat pada tangan, tubuh, dan pakaiannya, darah milik pemuda yang sudah disakiti olehnya berkali-kali namun masih tetap ada bersama Jong In.

_Namja_ bertubuh tegap itu memandangi kedua tangannya, warna _scarlet_ memenuhi kedua tangan dan pakaiannya...

Rasanya dia akan muntah.

"Jong In, kau tak apa?" Kris menepuk punggung _namja_ yang menunduk sembari memegang mulutnya dengan telapak kanannya.

"_Hyung_, apakah Kyung Soo-_hyung_ benar-benar tersiksa seperti itu karena perbuatanku?" tiba-tiba kalimat itu membuat semua orang di situ menoleh ke arahnya. Muncul tanpa diperintah dari bibirnya, hanya secara lancar meluncur dari bentuk bibir seksinya.

Pandangan-pandangan yang sulit dimengerti memenuhi semua wajah-wajah di tempat itu, tak terkecuali Kris yang memikirkan dengan hati-hati jawaban yang akan diberikan kepada Kai.

"Jika yang kau bicarakan itu mengenai masa lalu Kyung Soo sesudah kau bersama dengan Krystal... Itu benar." Kris menarik rambut depannya ke belakang, membuatnya terlihat dewasa di saat genting seperti ini. Jong In menyentuh pintu di depannya, ia mencoba mengingat sedikit masa-masa menyakitkan yang dialami oleh _namja_ mungil yang sempat ia maki-maki, sembari terus membayangkan wajah pucat yang sempat nyaris mengelus pipi _tan_-nya.

"Tapi dihari-hari sebelum itupun, kurasa dia memang menjalani kehidupan yang sulit, Jong In." Setelah Kris menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia beralih untuk mendekati kekasihnya, hanya berniat memberi beberapa bantuan agar Jong In menyadari segala kelakuan buruknya pada Kyung Soo.

Jong In berpikir keras, berusaha mengorek masa-masa lalunya saat bersama dengan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu, bahkan menciduk kenangan-kenangan lama sebelum bertemu dengan Krystal, kehidupannya bersama dengan Kyung Soo, kehidupan yang sempat dilupakannya dan dipendamnya dalam-dalam karena tertimbun oleh kenangan-kenangan baru yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Krystal.

Namun ia tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, ia tak bisa mengulang rekaman memori dirinya bersama dengan Krystal, justru hanya kenangan-kenangan lama saat mereka, dirinya dan Do Kyung Soo, bersama dan menikmati keserasian mereka, dengan situasi perasaan yang aneh, yang asing baginya.

**-flashback-**

_Suara indah dilantunkan Kyung Soo dengan lembut namun bertenaga, meninggalkan makna tersendiri untuk Jong In dan yang lainnya. Mendengar Kyung Soo melantunkan lagu 'Nothing on You' dibarengi dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol saat itu membuat hati masing-masing begitu tenang, ada berbagai hal yang muncul dari perasaan masing-masing, entah rasa bahagia, sedih, maupun tak tahu harus berkomentar apa._

_Jong In mengangguk-angguk menikmati lagu yang dilantunkan namja mungil, Hyungnya. Ia tak terlalu mengerti akan makna yang terkandung di dalam l__irik__nya, namun suara yang diciptakan oleh pita suara Kyung Soo masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya, dan itu nyaman baginya._

_Akhir lagu memunculkan tepuk tangan heboh dari para member begitu pula dengan Ryeowook yang beperan sebagai pembawa acara di dalam acara KBS tersebut, Kyung Soo terlihat tersenyum malu-malu, bahkan dia mendapat pujian dari Chanyeol dan Ryeowook. Jong In memusatkan pandangan kedua bola matanya pada namja yang masih tersipu malu itu, bibirnya yang indah, bola matanya yang besar, bahkan wajah mungilnya itu, begitu memikatnya._

_-__**end of flashback-**_

Kembali ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia mencoba tidak mempercayai memori itu. Namun, sekelebat ingatan kembali memenuhi otaknya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti alurnya.

_**-flashback-**_

_Kaki Kyung Soo terkilir, Jong In tahu itu. Dari gerak-gerik dan caranya berjalan, apa yang dialami oleh namja mungil itu parah. Jong In memandang Kyung Soo dari kejauhan, mengamati kegiatan namja mungil yang mengurut-urut kakinya dengan meringis kesakitan. Pergelangan kaki kirinya terlihat membiru lebam, terlihat parah sekali karena membuat Kyung Soo harus menjerit kesakitan hanya karena disentuh tangannya sendiri._

_Menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu, Jong In menyembunyikan dirinya di ruangan dekat lorong tempat Kyung Soo mengistirahatkan dirinya. Terpisah oleh kaca jendela tanpa pintu, Jong In dapat memantau seluruh kegiatan Kyung Soo dari kejauhan._

"_Uh... Ugh—!" namja itu meremas ujung pakaiannya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menahan geraman perih yang dirasakannya, seolah-olah dengan itu dapat menyalurkan rasa nyerinya. Terduduk di sudut ruangan, Kyung Soo membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangan kirinya terus memijat perlahan pergelangan kaki kirinya yang sudah telanjang dari sepatu. Bisikan nyeri terdengar tidak terlalu jelas di lorong sunyi tersebut. Jong In masih terpaku, mendapati Kyung Soo yang menangis menahan sakit yang tak terkira terasa di pergelangan kakinya yang mulai membengkak._

"_EXO member akan segera tampil lagi 5 menit, diharap bersiap-siap untuk sesi ke dua." Sosok staff berjalan sembari berteriak-teriak, perannya sebagai pengabar waktu mulainya acara sesi yang kedua._

_Kyung Soo tergagap, ia memakai kaos kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati, terkadang ia mengaduh saat permukaan kaos kaki menyentuh bagian terkilir tersebut, masih-masih harus menggunakan sepatu dan menapak untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya._

"_A—" sempat nyaris terjatuh, Jong In juga secara tidak sadar berlari ke arah Kyung Soo, namun terhenti setelah langkah ke tiga, saat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mulai berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah pintu keluar lorong itu, akan melewati posisinya yang berada di balik jendela ruangan._

_Jong In menahan napasnya, takut-takut Kyung Soo mendengarnya. Kyung Soo masih melangkah kecil-kecil, menyeret kaki kirinya, rasa sakitnya tak terkira, Jong In dapat melihatnya dari raut muka namja bertubuh mungil itu. Tepat saat Jong In masih menempelkan telinga kanannya ke permukaan jendela, Kyung Soo terhenti tepat di seberangnya, di sisi lain yang dipisahkan oleh kaca jendela. Tangan kiri Kyung Soo bertumpu pada jendela di bagian kirinya, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya, menyentuh permukaan jendela di sisi luarnya, sedangkan Jong In di sisi dalamnya._

_Deru napas pemuda mungil itu terdengar berat, Jong In bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Rintihan perih dan isak tangis kecil-kecil masih memasuki pendengarannya._

"_Uh... Sakit..." isak tangisnya terdengar jelas di telinga Jong In, ia dapat merasakan hawa napas panas milik Kyung Soo lewat perantara kaca jendela yang menjadi pemisah mereka berdua._

_Berdiam cukup lama, membiasakan kakinya untuk menapak, Kyung Soo berjalan pelan-pelan, supaya tak terlalu terasa rasa nyeri kakinya. Sembari membiasakan pergelangan kakinya untuk rasa sakit itu, ia mengusap sudut matanya yang bersisa setetes air matanya._

_Dikira tak terdengar lagi suara milik pemuda itu, Jong In berjalan pelan menuju tempat tujuannya, ruang untuk berkumpul para pementas. Di__pikiran Jong In masih terbayang sosok yang begitu mengenaskan tersebut. __B__egitu tersiksa, namun tak bisa mengatakan pada siapapun._

_Do Kyung Soo. Hanya pemuda itu, yang begitu menarik perhatiannya kali ini._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Selama pementasan, Jong In tak melepas perhatiannya pada namja mungil yang sudah sama sekali tak bisa mengangkat dan menjejalkan kakinya dengan keras di lantai. Padahal tarian-tarian dari lagu-lagu mereka merupakan bagian-bagian sulit yang menguras tenaga. Growl, MAMA, dan Wolf._

_Kyung Soo bersusah payah untuk mengikuti gerakan itu sebisanya,ia tak dapat menahan lagi, tak bisa lagi mengontrol raut mukanya yang terus meringis tiap kali kaki kirinya harus bekerja dan bergerak. Ia letih dan tak tahan menerima dera menyakitkan itu._

_Di bagian Growl, Kyung Soo sudah tak bisa melakukan loncatan-loncatan, ia hanya berjalan sembari menyeret kakinya. Chanyeol mulai menyadarinya, ia meminta semangat dari para penonton dengan tepukan tangan di sela-sela kosong menari. Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut dapat memahami rasa sakit yang dialami Kyung Soo saat pentas Growl mereka di awal sesi kedua. Mereka diposisikan untuk memberi pembuka tarian mereka dengan menggebrak meja dan turun dari meja dengan lompat ke bawah. Saat Kyung Soo memaksakan dirinya untuk loncat, ia tak bisa bangkit. Terpatung dalam posisi memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya selama 5 detik. Berbekal bandel dan bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu, Kyung Soo dapat menyelesaikan tarian Growl dibarengi dengan kekecewaan beberapa penonton yang mulai menyadari accident yang dialami namja mungil tersebut._

_Saat Wolf, ia sempat nyaris ambruk karena harus berlari dengan cepat ke atas panggung. Tepat disaat mereka harus membentuk barisan pohon, kakinya sudah senut-senut, menandakan itu sudah batas dia menahan rasa sakitnya, jika dibiarkan, akan memburuk. Namun, bukan Kyung Soo jika tidak keras kepala, ia tetap melanjutkan tanpa memberitahu member lain sama sekali. Alih-alih dari itu, kejadian buruk menimpanya tak sengaja saat dia harus berlari ke atas panggung untuk bagiannya setelah grup pertama maju._

_Berkat itu pula, semua member tahu, namun tetap tak bisa mencairkan dinginnya niat Kyung Soo, tak bisa dirubah sama sekali, tidak bisa dihancurkan jika tidak ada cara efektifnya._

_Dibagian MAMA adalah puncak ia dapat bertahan, disaat-saat terakhir musik melantun, kakinya sudah tak mau digerakkan lagi, di__selimut__i oleh rasa sakit yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Setelah musik berhenti, kakinya menyerah untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya, ia jatuh terduduk ke belakang, menubruk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Untung saja dari kedua orang yang tertubruk tak terdapati luka, dan sekali lagi dewa keberuntungan bersama dengannya, posisi pencahayaan lampu di atas panggung sudah dalam keadaan mati untuk pergantian penyanyi yang lain, namun beberapa detik setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kyung Soo menjerit-jerit kesakitan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi oleh bibirnya._

"_Uwaaaa—!" _

_Sembari memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sakit, ia meringkukkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat tatkala 'serangan' itu menguasai kakinya, membuatnya berteriak-teriak tak tahan. Beberapa orang segera mengangkatnya ke belakang panggung, kemudian dipanggilnya medis untuk mengurusnya, setidaknya memberi pertolongan pertama agar tidak bertambah parah._

_Suara teriakannya tak kalah dengan riuhnya suasana di atas panggung yang melakukan selebrasi untuk kelanjutan grup lainnya tampil tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya ditahan dengan kedua tangan Jong In, berusaha untuk terus menempelkannya di bangku panjang di bawahnya, Jong In terus berusaha menahan tubuh itu untuk memberontak. Kyung Soo terus mengerang, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menghentikan pijatan-pijatan di kakinya yang menyakitinya, namun Jong In tak mau kalah, ia tetap memaksa tubuh itu berbaring. Kyung Soo sampai mencakar kedua tangan Jong In, tidak bisa lagi menahan erangan dan letih tubuhnya._

_10 menit berlalu, Kyung Soo sudah tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, terlalu letih tubuhnya akibat banyak memberontak. Nyeri di kakinya masih belum hilang, namun sudah berkurang. Tim medis juga sudah memberitahu kepada manager untuk mengistirahatkan Kyung Soo._

_Kyung Soo dibiarkan untuk beristirahat selama 15 menit, ia memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan dirinya untuk tenang dan bernapas dengan lebih leluasa. Jong In yang berada di sebelah namja yang terbaring di atas bangku tersebut memandang dalam diam kegiatan Kyung Soo. Menatap wajah lelah dan letih Kyung Soo._

"_Kyung Soo-hyung tidurlah." Dan namja tampan tersebut mengusap rambut Kyung Soo dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Namun sebuah jawaban yang tidak diinginkanny__a__ terdengar begitu saja di telinganya. _

"_Tidak." Namja berstage name Kai menoleh dengan pandangan agak tak suka, Hyungnya ini, bagaimana cara membuang sifat buruk keras kepalanya yang menyusahkan itu?_

"_Tetap izinkan aku menyelesaikan ini." ujarnya singkat, Sudah membulatkan niatnya, Kyung Soo bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian mengusap dahinya yang bercucuran keringat, dan menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengering._

"_Hyung, jangan dilanjutkan lagi. Cukup kau beristirahat, jangan banyak bergerak lagi." Jong In berusaha memberi usulan terbaik saat ini, lebih baik Kyung Soo beristirahat daripada kakinya terluka untuk jangka panjang dan semakin parah. Ia hanya dapat mendesah capek melihat namja berkulit putih di depannya menggeleng-geleng tak menyetujui pendapatnya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini tinggal sedikit lagi, setelah itu aku bisa beristirahat. Tinggal satu lagu lagi, kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

_Jong In sudah bingung, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, semakin dia menanggapi, maka namja di depannya akan semakin ngotot. Dengan berat hati, ia hanya menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, mungkin-mungkin dapat menenangkan hati, bahkan mungkin saja dapat mengurangi rasa sakit pemuda itu._

"_Jong In—apa yang kau lakukan..." Kyung Soo mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya, namun tak tergoyahkan, malah semakin mempererat pelukan hangatnya._

"_Hyung. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, bagikan padaku apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Biar aku juga ikut merasakannya." Jong In mengusap rambut Kyung Soo, terasa basah, berkeringat. Kyung Soo pasrah, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang namja di depannya, begitu hangat dan nyaman._

_Termenung cukup lama, akhirnya namja mungil itu meruntuhkan egonya._

"_Jong In, kakiku terasa sakit sekali..."isakan terdengar pelan, namja berkulit tan itu mengusap punggung kecil pemuda di bawah dagunya, ia tahu itu, ia sudah melihatnya sendiri, sisi sebenarnya dari kata-kata ungkapan pemuda itu._

"_Tunggu sebentar lagi, okay. Setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ia merasakan anggukan pelan di dadanya yang basah, rupanya pemuda di dalam dekapannya menangis, melepaskan air mata yang ditahannya._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Jong In menyentuh dadanya, merasakan memori lama itu menyentuh pikiran dan perasaannya, menyadarkan kembali hal lama yang sempat terpendam dalam-dalam karena cintanya pada Krystal. Entah dapat dijadikan sebagai kenangan indah ataukah memori buruk Jong In. Namun ia merasa ada yang salah. Ia merasakan ada yang baru disadarinya, perasaan yang meluap-luap, tak ingin kehilangan sosok itu, ingin mendekapnya, ingin mencumbu bibir mungilnya, merasakan kasih yang lebih dibandingkan yang dulu.

Keinginan yang meluap-luap...

.

Mencintai seorang Do Kyung Soo.

.

Ia mengerang frustasi, menarik rambutnya dengan tangannya yang masih penuh darah orang yang dicintainya tersebut. Lay yang melihat _namja_ berkulit tan itu terpantau stres, mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu lebarnya, membuat pemiliknya menoleh pelan, dengan air mata di pipi dan wajah bersalah yang sudah memenuhi paras itu.

"Kris-_hyung_, sepertinya kita butuh menginap di hotel terdekat untuk saat ini. Kita perlu membersihkan tubuh kita dan beristirahat." Berujar cepat, mendapat anggukan lemah dari Kris. Dengan hati gusar mereka ber-6 berjalan menuju ke luar rumah sakit, mencari hotel yang terdekat dengan gedung berbau obat tersebut. Tentu saja, Jong In harus diseret pergi secara paksa, itupun dengan susah payah.

...

..

.

Tergesa-gesa Jong In masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ruangan itu setelah mendapati handuk dalam genggamannya. Hijau _tosca_, warna itu entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada sosok terkasihnya yang sedang berjuang di rumah sakit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, ia harus cepat menemani _namja_ itu. Segera saja Jong In menyalakan keran air yang mulai mengucur membasahi tubuh berbentuknya. Mengalir bulir-bulir air itu di atas kulit tubuh terlatih miliknya. Jong In mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun mandi yang tersedia di kamar mandi, tak ada waktu untuk menikmati kegiatan berbersih dirinya, ia harus cepat menemui pemuda itu.

Warna-warna merah pucat bercampur dengan air terbuang lewat saluran pembuangan air di bawah kaki Jong In. Bau amis juga sudah mulai tergantikan oleh wangi-wangian sabun yang digunakannya. Ia juga tak lupa mencuci rambutnya dengan shampoo dan mengusapnya dengan agak cepat.

Setelah mematikan pancuran air, ia mengikat handuk di pinggangnya, menutupi bagian privasinya. Kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar mandi, mencari pakaian yang ada di tas, memakainya dengan terburu-buru, kemudian berlari keluar kamar.

Berpapasan dengan Tao dan Lay yang terduduk di depan TV, menunggu kedatangan sisa member EXO lainnya, tak membuatnya untuk berhenti sejenak barang menyapa. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menunggu keadaan _namja_ mungil di rumah sakit.

Rasanya, semua yang dilakukannya serba tergesa-gesa, bahkan waktu terasa begitu cepat bergulir. Keadaan hatinya saat ini begitu panik, bagaimana jika yang terjadi tak sesuai harapannya, apakah dia akan kehilangan _Hyung_nya?

"_Shireo_! Aku tak mau itu terjadi!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keinginannya akan sosok itu bisa begitu besar, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan maaf, mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai namja itu, kemudian berusaha membangun kembali hubungan yang telah mereka jalin menjadi hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa mempedulikan _Hyung_ ber_dimple _manisnya memanggil, Jong In melengos pergi menuju gedung bercat putih tempat Kyung Soo berada, seolah-olah tuli akan suara di dunia dan memilih untuk memusatkan pendengarannya satu tujuan, Kyung Soo. Untuk kesekian kalinya Lay harus merasa heran dan lelah, bocah hitam itu membuatnya capek. Bocah itu kelahiran 1994 itu memang merepotkan baginya, selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri, tanpa tahu perbuatannya akan merepotkan para _Hyung_nya, bahkan _maknae_nya, Sehun.

"Tao, aku harus mengikuti Kai saat ini, tolong kalau Kris-_hyung_ sudah selesai mandi, katakan padanya untuk segera menyusul ke rumah sakit," Lay memakai jaket tebalnya, kemudian memasang _beannie hat _dikepalanya, "Kau berangkat bersama dengan Kris-_hyung_ saja. Aku akan mengajak Xiumin-_hyung_ bersamaku." Anggukan beruntun dilakukan oleh _namja_ berhati wanita di depannya.

Lay merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, kemudian berjalan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Xiumin saat ini berada.

"Xiumin-_hyung_, ayo kita menyusul Kai ke rumah sakit." Keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun sudah berhias air mata, membuat Lay agak kaget dan bertanya-tanya. Xiumin mengusap pipinya yang memanas, air matanya belum mau berhenti.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_?" Lay mendekat, mengelus rambut milik _namja_ bertubuh pendek di hadapannya dengna khawatir, namun balasan yang didapat hanya gelengan pelan.

"Aku begitu takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungie. Darah yang didapatinya itu... bukan luka sembarangan. Itu parah, Lay... Kau tahu itu parah..." tangisnya sesenggukan. Lay tentu mengetahui hal itu, Xiumin masih khawatir akan keadaan _dongsaeng_nya, Kyung Soo. Tentu saja, darah sebanyak itu bukan perihal biasa, itu pertanda bahaya, dapat ia pastikan Kyung Soo tak akan sadar dalam waktu yang cepat, mungkin saja dia mengalami koma.

"Iya, Xiumin-_hyung_. Maka dari itu, daripada menangis di sini, lebih baik jika kita memberi semangat dengan menungguinya di depan ruangannya, bukan?" Lay menarik Xiumin mendekat, kemudian mengambil jaket Xiumin yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Lembut, Yi Xing memakaikan jaket tebal itu ke tubuh lebih pendek di depannya, kemudian menggandeng tangannya untuk menuntunnya ke rumah sakit.

"_Hyung_, Kyung Soo pasti baik-baik saja." Itu hanya kata-kata penyemangat saja, sebenarnya, dalam hati seorang calon dokter seperti Lay, ia sudah terlalu mencurigai keadaan Kyung Soo dari awal sampai saat ini. Dari kejadian-kejadian ganjal, mimisan tiba-tiba yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo saat berada di rumah sakit, pingsan pada saat jumpa fans berlangsung, sampai tertidur dan mual di tempat latihan dan ruang makan. Semua hal tersebut tentu merupakan keganjalan besar di hati seorang _Healing Angel _Lay.

Ia sudah mendapatkan cukup data untuk mengetahui penyakit dari gejala-gejala yang muncul. Namun, ia ingin memastikannya secara nyata dan ada bukti di rumah sakit itu, ia ingin menyudahi semua kesengsaraan yang Kyung Soo terima sampai saat ini dan sampai detik ini.

"Ayo, _hyung_. Kita akan menjenguk Do Kyung Soo di rumah sakit."

...

..

.

"_Pasien Do Kyung Soo dipindahkan ke ruangan Sakura1201."_

Setidaknya itu yang diingatnya selama perjalanan mencari ruangan tersebut, ia juga sudah mengetikkan alamat ruangan Kyung Soo kepada para _Hyung_nya. Sambil melangkah agak cepat ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari alamat ruangan tempat Kyung Soo dirawat saat ini. mungkin sudah cukup lama Kyung Soo melewati proses operasi, sekitar 3 jam berlalu, dan saat ini tubuh pemuda tersebut dapat dikunjungi.

"Ah, itu dia, Sakura1201." Jong In menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya, namun terlihat 2 dokter di dalam ruangan tersebut bercakap-cakap. Jong In memandang kegiatan tersebut dari jendela pintu kamar di depannya saat ini.

"Setidaknya kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada yang berwenang. Kami belum bisa mengabarkannya pada pihak keluarga Kyung Soo-_ssi_ karena belum ada keterangan lengkap." Tampak pria paruh baya tersebut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan pria muda di depannya mengusap dahinya agak panik. Jong In dapat melihat perilaku mereka berdua, aneh dan ia dapat merasakan ketidakberesan di situ.

Jong In hampir saja mendorong pintunya ketika Lay dan Xiumin datang sambil memanggilnya. Bahkan, semua member sudah berjalan rapi di belakang mereka, datang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Di sini tempatnya?" Jong In mengangguk, Suho melangkah ke depan, Kris mengikuti di belakangnya, mereka yang diserahi tugas oleh _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Kyung Soo untuk membantu merahasiakan penyakit Kyung Soo yang mungkin terkuak di tempat ini harus bergerak cepat untuk meminta proteksi data pribadi. Namun sayangnya, disaat mereka akan memasuki tempat tersebut, kedua dokter sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, bahkan sempat bertabrakan ringan dengan Suho.

"Ah, kalian perwakilan dari pasien Do Kyung Soo-_ssi_?" Suho dan Kris mengangguk cepat, mereka ingin segera membawa kedua dokter itu pergi dari hadapan member EXO, namun sialnya Jong In dan Lay sudah memotong dengan cepat kesempatan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" Jong In menerobos Kris dan Suho, rasa khawatirnya begitu besar, dan dia bukan orang yang sabar, ia harus segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo saat ini. Bahkan Lay ikut menerobos, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang begitu penting dari hasil analisisnya selama ini.

"Baiklah, Kyung Soo-_ssi_ sedang dalam masa kritis, walau lukanya menancap cukup dalam, tidak melukai daerah-daerah vital di dalam tubuhnya." Dokter berambut hitam legam itu berdehem sebentar, menyamankan tenggorokannya, kemudian membuka lembaran di atas papan yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Namun dia akan koma, setidaknya sampai 3 hari jika dia punya niat hidup yang tinggi dan proses pemulihan yang cepat, bisa dipercepat pula dengan berbagai macam faktor." paman berumur itu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, sambil membaca cepat data yang dimiliki tentang pasien yang ditanganinya.

Tak ada yang berbicara, semuanya menahan napasnya, banyak dari mereka yang mulai menahan air mata mereka menetes mendengar itu, koma adalah _state_ dimana seseorang diambang hidup dan mati, bukan, tentu saja itu membuat mereka semua kelewat takut dan khawatir.

Lay melangkah ke depan, berusaha memantabkan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya kuat-kuat, berulang kali dilakukannya sampai semua yang sudah ia pikirkan berada di ujung mulutnya.

"Kemudian apakah ada masalah tentang penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini?" kedua dokter memandang dengan kaget _namja_ ber_dimple_ tersebut, namun yang lebih kaget adalah Suho, Kris, dan para member yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Lay-_hyung_?" Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, ia tak memahami maksud dari perkataan _Hyung_nya, Chanyeol bahkan mengikuti _namja_ imut itu melangkah, tak paham makna dari perkataan _Hyung_nya.

"Saya akan beberkan di sini. Jadi saat ini pasien mengalami penya—"

"Maafkan saya," Suho memotong pembicaraan penting yang akan dilepaskan oleh dokter tersebut, "Saya mohon rahasiakan hal tersebut." Suho menatap laki-laki di depannya setelah menunduk dalam- dalam, membuat semua member termenung dengan keganjalan dari _leader_nya.

"Saya tidak bisa, ini adalah peraturan paten di rumah sakit, tanpa adanya permohonan langsung dari keluarga pasien untuk proteksi data pasien, kami harus tetap mengabarkan kondisinya saat ini." ujar dokter itu menjelaskan. Suho menggigit bibirnya, ia harus menghentikan semua ini sebelum terungkap.

"Tapi kami sudah memberitahu pihak keluarga, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, mereka meminta kami berdua untuk menjadi wakil untuk mengajukan proteksi tersebut."

Namun tolakan tetap dilancarkan oleh dokter tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, ini sudah prosedur, Suho-_ssi_. Tanpa wewenang dari pihak terdekat, hal tersebut tidak bisa dilakukan." Kali ini giliran Kris yang berusaha mengajukan.

"Tapi permohonan pribadi dari pasien berkata bahwa apapun yang dia rasakan saat ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh para member. Saya mohon, bisakah anda menunggu sampai pihak keluarga datang?" Si dokter menghela napas berat sambil memikirkan pilihan terbaik yang akan diambilnya.

Namun di dalam keheningan dan kebingungan tersebut, Kai mulai memberontak.

"_Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Biarkan kami tahu apa yang dialami oleh Kyung Soo-_hyung_! Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya! Mengapa kalian berhak menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo-_hyung_?" menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya dalam satu tarikan napas, Jong In mulai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" suara Jong In tercekat, yang menyela adalah Yi Xing, yang menaruh curiga akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kyung Soo. Lay menatap tajam dua _leader_ di depannya dengan marah, berani sekali mereka menutupi hal sepenting ini kepada para member.

"Katakan padaku! Jadi kalian memang sudah mengetahuinya! Dia mengidap penyakit yang kronis, bukan?!" mengutarakan spekulasinya di depan semua orang saat ini, membuat semua orang itu terdiam. Satu persatu raut muka mulai berubah, termasuk raut muka Luhan dan Xiumin yang memandang tak percaya dengan ucapan Lay, sampai Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Suho dan Kris yang masih terdiam membeku.

"Jadi benar Kyung Soo mengidap penyakit?!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Suho, begitu keras dan tak terkendali, air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya, emosi yang mengalir tak tertahankan, Chanyeol bahkan masih termenung berpikir, dia bahkan tak berusaha menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, di dalam pikirannya mulai muncul berbagai hal-hal yang mengganjal selama berada bersama Kyung Soo.

Kekacauan tersebut membuahkan keramaian di lorong rumah sakit tersebut, semua orang mulai histeris dan ramai karena kebingungan akan hal sebenarnya. Dokter yang berperan sebagai dokter pasien Kyung Soo menepuk bahu Suho dan Kris.

"Alangkah baiknya kita menghapus awan hitam yang menutupi kebenaran saat ini. Biarlah saat ini semuanya menjadi jelas." Dokter itu berdehem kuat-kuat, membuat perhatian semua orang menuju padanya.

"Yang Do Kyung Soo alami saat ini adalah Kanker Otak yang sudah mencapai stadium 3, menginjak stadium empat."

Dan seketika tangisan harus muncul keras-keras dan menghiasi tempat tersebut.

"Jadi memang benar dugaanku... Kyung Soo..." Lay menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, apa yang ia pikirkan benar terjadi, dan itu terjadi pada _dongsaeng_nya, orang yang dekat dengannya, Kyung Soo.

"Kita bahkan yang berada di sekitarnya tak merasakan apapun tentang penyakit itu! Tak menyadarinya." Isak tangis _namja_ itu begitu sedih, Lay begitu sedih. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena sebagai calon dokter dia tak bisa mengerti dengan sigap apa yang dialami oleh _dongsaeng_nya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah dengan hal itu. Suho mendekati Lay, kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkan, namun malah mendapat tampikan keras.

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya?! Apakah kau bahkan tak bisa percaya pada kami semua sebagai orang terdekat Kyung Soo, hah?! Jawab aku, Kim Joon Myeon!" Lay mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh _namja_ yang disayanginya, rasanya menyakitkan tidak dipercayai seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Suho berucap pada akhirnya, setelah keheningan melanda cukup lama. Lay masih menatap tajam _namja_ di depannya, tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya, justru kami akan semakin khawatir!" _namja_ manis itu menunduk dengan tangisan masih mengalir. Suho mendekatinya lagi, berusaha menarik _namja_ itu dalam dekapannya, walau sedikit meronta tak terima, pada akhirnya Lay hanya dapat menangis dengan leluasa dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menangis bersama, mereka begitu dekat dengan Kyung Soo, setiap hari bersama dengan _namja_ mungil itu, namun sama sekali tak merasakan sesuatu yang salah mendiami tubuh Kyung Soo.

"Kyung Soo, maafkan aku... Uuggh." Baekhyun melepaskan isak tangisnya tanpa dapat dibendung lagi, rasa menyalahkan diri sendiri muncul di dalam diri masing-masing orang yang ada di situ, semuanya dalam posisi yang sama, menangis, melepaskan semua emosi yang mengalir di dalam diri mereka.

Jong In menatap sosok laki-laki di dalam ruangan tersebut, penuh infus bahkan tabung pernafasan terpasang di wajah mungil Kyung Soo. Jong In hanya menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dibalik kaca pintu ruangan tersebut. Jong In meremas dadanya, merasakan rasa sedih yang luar biasa, dan rasa bersalah yang menyeruak, bahkan tangisnya membuncah.

"_Hyung_..." dan tangisnya mengalir begitu saja, suaranya serak karena tangisan tak henti-hentinya melantun.

-KAISOO-

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bahkan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kyung Soo serta Dokter Choi sudah ada di dalam ruangan dokter yang mengurus Kyung Soo. Setelah sampai, dengan panik mereka mencari dokter yang merawat Kyung Soo untuk proteksi data yang tidak berarti. Setelah mendapat penjelasan mengenai situasi yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun, mereka terlambat.

Melihat keadaan anak mereka, adik mereka satu-satunya, begitu mengenaskan di atas ranjang dengan berbagai jarum menusuk tubuhnya yang mungil, bahkan tabung oksigen dan selang yang terpasang terlihat begitu besar. Kyung Soo begitu pucat, wajahnya terlihat begitu sekarat, bahkan perban tebal yang terdapat di bagian pinggangnya terlihat merah dan besar. Lukanya lebar dan dalam.

_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kyung Soo langsung saja menangisi kembali kondisi anaknya yang menyedihkan ini, mereka tak tahan lagi harus melihat anaknya menderita sedemikian rupa hingga terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini. Semua pemandangan di depan mereka ini membuat sungai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, baik luar maupun di dalam hati mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lelah menangis, memutuskan suatu hal, suatu perubahan penting yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Kyung Soo. Mereka memutuskan pilihan terberat dalam hidup mereka, termasuk dengan hidup Kyung Soo sendiri. Setelah perundingan dengan dokter, dengan orangtua secara matang, mereka segera menyiapkan diri mereka untuk bersiap-siap pergi dari tempat itu.

Merasa bulat keputusan mereka, tak tahu apa jawaban dari Kyung Soo sendiri, mereka memfinalkan keputusan mereka dengan memberitahukan kepada sahabat-sahabat EXO.

...

..

.

"Ah, _Hyung_, ada apa kemari?" Chanyeol membuka kamar hotel yang mereka tempati saat ini, mereka tak akan pulang ke kota mereka karena Kyung Soo masih dirawat di tempat ini.

Di depannya didapati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pasangan itu berada di hadapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Ada yang harus kami katakan padamu, pada semua member," ucapannya terhenti sejenak, "ini mengenai Kyung Soo."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol mempersilahkan kedua pasangan itu masuk, segera saja dikumpulkan semua member yang masih terlarut dalam kesedihan tersebut.

Tak lama, mereka semua telah berkumpul, suasana terlihat begitu suram, dan cukup mencekam, seolah-olah aura dari Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat akan memberitahukan kabar yang buruk. Jong In bahkan berusaha menangkal semua pikiran buruknya tentang Kyung Soo. Kelopak matanya sudah membengkak karena terus menangis. Ia sudah memikirkan semua kesalahannya kepada sosok yang sudah menyadarkannya akan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat agak gugup, namun setelah mendapat usapan punggung dari Sungmin, istrinya yang selalu setia untuk mendampinginya, sampai saat ini, ia mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu apa yang diderita oleh Kyung Soo." Semuanya mengangguk sedih mendengar pernyataan itu. Kyuhyun melanjutkan dengan perlahan.

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia tak mungkin akan bertahan lama." Semuanya terhenyak, menahan napas, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang berada di ujung bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kanker Otak stadium 4 sudah divoniskan kepada Kyung Soo malam tadi."

Menatap tak percaya dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba, semuanya berdiam diri pada posisi masing-masing, berusaha menyangkal apa yang mereka dengar.

Stadium empat adalah stadium akhir yang dialami oleh seseorang terhadap penyakit kronis, terutama pada kanker otak.

Sungmin bahkan mulai terisak di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya, tak bisa menahan air matanya dan rasa sedihnya yang melimpah di dalam hatinya, salahkan dirinya yang berhati lunak seperti ini, tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Karena hal tersebut, kami sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dan kami akan memberitahukannya saat ini." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan _namja_ di sampingnya dengan erat.

"Kami memutuskan untuk menghentikan Kyung Soo dari pekerjaannya," setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, _namja_ tampan itu melanjutkan dengan mantap, "kami memutuskan Kyung Soo untuk vakum dari EXO."

TBC

_Small note (again) : Hahha.. nyebelin ya ending dari chapter 5? Saya juga sebel kok, sebelnya karena bingung mau nglanjutinnya gimana setelah ini._

_Saya kasih warning dari sini, ya. Mulai masuk Chapter 6, dan seterusnya, bakalan ngisahin banyak gejala-gejala yang dialami Kyung Soo, saya juga bakalan kasih KAISOO moment sebisanya. Namun fokusnya bakalan lebih ke Kyung Soonya, ANGST! Ingat! Jangan lupakan itu. :D_

_Untuk chapter 5 segini cukup, kan? Sabarkan diri untuk chapter 6nya, ya. Saya juga nggak sabar publish, kok. Seneng rasanya kalau pembaca seneng._

_Sekali lagi, review dong, kasih masukan, nggak harus pujian. Semua orang suka dipuji, saya sangat menghargai dan senang dengan itu. Namun saya juga suka sekali dengan koreksi atas kesalahan, bahkan sampai penjelasan ceritanya yang berbelit-belit, kata ganti untuk nama, semuanya. Saya sangat suka kalau dikritik atau dikomentari, bakalan saya hargai semua review Makoto-makoto ni. :D_

_Jadi, review onegai shimasu! :D_

_Hitsu and Rissa-chan. :D_


End file.
